With or Without You
by Twisting Demon
Summary: 5 years after their breakup to protect Ruby from her family's scandal, Weiss moves in with Ruby as her family's troubled history unravels and her previous life is now a memory. She now needs to learn how to live life without her family's fortune. More than that, Weiss must ask herself: "Have I really moved on?" White Rose future story. Finale chapter uploaded. See you in Vol. 4!
1. Hello

"How do you plead, Mr. Walden Schnee?""

"... guilty your honor."

Most people imagine the head of the Schnee family to be that of a man with an imposing presence. Not just in in stature or position, but also physically and mentally. A man who could submit even world leaders with the weight of his stare. He was a well known fighter in his youth, and his own children grew up on stories of their father being a slayer of all manner of Grimm, from the lowest of Beowulf pups to Goliaths the size of a small building. In his prime he was a man of immense physical strength, wielding a greatsword as big as a fully grown man. This was of course before his days as CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, a role he was destined to take as his own father and grandfather before him. He may have hung up his sword and armor for the life behind a desk signing papers and presiding over meetings, but this did not diminish the presence of a man who had slain just as many competing corporations as he has Ursas.

This was, in short, the man Weiss had known all his life. To see him bound by handcuffs in a orange-yellow prison suite bordered by Atlas security droids, his head hung low by the weight of his family's shame, his once chiselled face covered in a scraggy beard, simply broke Weiss' heart.

But it had to be done. The entire family agreed to it. To make amends for nearly a century's worth of abuse and essential slavery. Like his father and grandfather before him, he had known since he was in his teens that the family conglomerate had risen to the top on the backs of beaten and broken Faunus. Even in an era where Faunus rights had risen in a world dominated by humanity, the company still hid in the shadows not only the past but its present use of Faunus labor. Weiss had fully realized the extent on which her family's company rode on the tide of Faunus slavery, despite all attempts by Blake to open her eyes. When she finally did, on her last year at Beacon, she took it upon herself to right the wrongs of her family in whatever way she could while she worked as the head of the SDCs Grimm Security Division.

She could not have predicted that in doing so, it would render the Schnee name nearly worthless and almost penniless. Even more so how her father, for all the talk he had of making the family company even bigger than before, had almost wholeheartedly agree that some things must be done. To do the right thing, though it may destroy everything.

Weiss sat in the front row of the courtroom with her sister to her right. Behind her sat Blake, eyes hidden behind sunglasses in an attempt to hide the guilt she too had felt. While today, the much celebrated trial that brought the SDC to its knees, was a victory for oppressed Faunus everywhere, she could not help but bear the guilt in bringing down the family of one of her closest friends. She placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder, who in return placed her hand over the young Faunus'. On the other seats sat corporate representatives of the SDC, labor union leaders of Faunus workers, and the claimants of the civil and criminal trial that was unfolding in central courthouse of the Atlas capital.

Blake could clearly remember the look on Weiss' face when the two of them had finally seen the documents detailing how, for a little more than a century, the SDC had hidden in its ledgers the facts that Faunus workers were given the more dangerous and strenuous tasks in Dust refinement, and were paid practically half of a human laborer. How they hid the multitude of cases of workplace related accidents and deaths with promises of monetary compensation that was not always delivered. When they couldn't deliver, force was often the answer.

The court room was alive with chatter as her father pleaded guilty to the charges of violating the Faunus Slavery Act. Even though it was already well known that he would plead guilty, the sight of head of the SDC admitting to the company and family's crime was still unbelievable to most. Hearing her father admit to them was like a dagger through her heart, a dagger she herself had helped thrust. The same dagger she felt she thrust into her father's heart when she confronted him with with the centuries old truths that the family had been hiding. She had prepared herself for a lashing, a beating, even perhaps a banishment from the family. She held her ground to the surprise of her father unravelling to her boxes and boxes of documents pertaining to what she faced him with, much more than even she knew, hidden in a secret room behind a bookcase in his study. At that time she too could not wrap her head around her father's revelation of how he, as a youth, wanted to become a Hunter to escape the reality that the head of the family must face. Something his conscience could not live with.

But he did return, knowing full well what he would one day have to do so that his family would not live its life of a legacy of tragedy.

The somewhat oppressive atmosphere weighing down on her, Weiss looked outside the window. Fully expecting crowds of Faunus to be chanting and celebrating the fall of the Schnee empire, she was greeted by the sight of both human and Faunus holding a vigil, all of them thankful for the peace that reigned in a trial that was predicted to be a hotbed of violence. This was, in part, due to her father's insistence that he take all the blame for the family's history of misdeeds, as well as his open acceptance that the family must do anything and everything it can so that it can find a way to atone for all those years. This was done in an open door meeting a few weeks before the trial began, a meeting that not only shocked the board of directors but also the Faunus representatives in attendance. He was, in fact, just about to get on his knees to grovel for forgiveness when an elderly Faunus stopped him. To them, what he was doing was more than enough, even though the criminal liability could not be avoided.

"I see. No objections from the prosecution and the defense?"

"None your honor."

"Well then, in accordance to the Faunus Slavery Act agreed upon by the nations of Remnant, Mr. Walden Schnee you are hereby sentenced to 8 years in the Atlas Central Security Prison, to be served immediately. Furthermore in accordance to the deal agreed upon by the defendant and the plaintiffs in your outstanding civil case, the Schnee Dust Company is hereby dissolved into its separate regional entities and operations to be owned wholly the human and Faunus worker unions serving for them. 90% of the liquid and all personal physical assets of the family are to be distributed equally to all plaintiffs with outstanding civil and work-related claims. The remaining 10%, which is itself still a sizeable amount, will remaining in the family's holdings, but will remain frozen and only accessible to the family upon the defendant's release."

All in all the SDC was now essentially history. The remaining 10% that remained for the family was still substantial in the sense that it would allow them to maintain a life of relative luxury, keep most of their furniture, with enough to start a new company that could still be a major player in the local Atlas business scene. All of this, of course, when their father gets out in five years.

"Court is adjourned."

The moment the mallet struck the gavel, the Atlas droids began escorting her father and the rest of the family out the door of the chambers and through the literal sea of reporters from every corner of Remnant. Lights flashed everywhere with reporters trying to stick their microphones in front of each family member, to get exclusives on perhaps the biggest scandal to hit Remnant in years. Blake followed closely behind, her head hung low to avoid getting attention. Eventually the droids managed to run the reporters out of the hall, giving the family.a few minutes respite from the chaos to say their goodbyes.

"Weiss. Winter. This would be it, it seems. The end of the Schnee family legacy."

"It... no it isn't father. The Schnees owned up to their sins, their own and their ancestors before them. We... we have nothing to be ashamed of. Right, Weiss?

"Huh? Yeah. You're right. It just doesn't feel right... that you have to bear this burden alone. 8 years? That's a long time!"

"Weiss... I'd rather rot in prison for a hundred years than let any of you join me in it for a single day. Winter... I assume the preparations are in order?"

"Yes father. The repossession has already begun with the accountants making sure that everything will be properly and completely transferred in ownership. Mother... she'll come to live with me. Gen. Ironwood, despite everything, says he'll do everything he can for us while you're away."

"I see. James was... despite that gruff militaristic attitude, he was still soft in the inside. Weiss... are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Walden Schnee looked at his daughter, who tried to hide her downcast eyes from his fatherly gaze. Despite knowing that it was a face she won't be able to see for a while, she could not bare to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry father but... I need to get away from it all. At least for a while. You said so yourself that... it was time for each of us to make our own way in the world, now that the Schnee name means next to nothing."

"What do you intend to do sister?"

"I... don't really know yet. I'm thinking it's time to start my career as a huntress. Where to do that, well, I'm not yet sure."

Weiss had barely finished her sentence when the droids nudged her father. It was time to get into the prison car.

"Well then... daughters. I'll be seeing you when they allow visitors. Goodbye..."

The droids opened up the door to the court room driveway, with both the cheers and jeers of the crowd echoing into the hall. Walden Schnee gave his daughters a warm smile, a smile he rarely showed them growing up, as the droids pushed his head into the car. Within seconds, the car was away. Both sisters stood there in silence as the crowd and the reporters quickly thinned out.

"Winter... say goodbye to mother for me."

"Hmm? You're not going back?"

"No. Most of my things were packed already. The only thing I'll see there is a mother who blames me for this and an empty house that's about to be sold anyway."

Weiss turned around and looked back at Blake, who was quietly sitting on a bench and generally trying to be invisible. She put her hand on her shoulder and signalled for them to leave. Weiss took a wig from Blake's bag and put it on, as they were going to take public transportation and she wanted to be incognito.

"Well sister... I'll be going. I'll... give you a call when I get to wherever it is I'm going."

With a wave of a hand, the two girls headed to the bus stop and boarded the bus towards the hotel Blake was staying in. Weiss had dropped off her things there before heading to the courthouse.

"Weiss... I'm sorry. For pushing you into this."

"None of this is your fault. With or without my help my father would have done this eventually. I just... sped it up is all."

"So... what's your plan?"

"Like I said, no idea. I do plan to be a huntress again, but I've been out of the game since graduation, so I'm still not sure about where to start. And no, you're the only one I can really trust to make sure our money goes to the right people, so you can't come with me until it's all done."

"Yeah I know. Weiss... you need to call her."

"..."

"Weiss... she's your best friend. At one time... more than that. I'm sure she'd be willing to help, no questions asked."

"... The past is past, Blake. No reason to open old wounds. Remember... I'm the one of created those wounds in the first place, not only because my mother would have disapproved, but also to keep her from being involved in what happened today."

"That was 5 years ago. You know... nothing wrong with starting from where you left off."

"I... don't know Blake. Really. I don't know..."

The bus had just arrived at the hotel, where an unmarked Schnee company car was waiting with Weiss' baggage in the trunk. Getting down from the bus, Weiss and Blake immediately got in to evade anyone who could be following them.

"Well... you'd better decide quick. You have a one way ticket to anywhere you want to go. Start a new life, if you want. Still... I really suggest that you go to her. At least until you've gotten used to being on your own two feet."

The ride to the airport was just a ten minute drive. Weiss and Blake unloaded two roller bags onto the gateway.

"Blake... thanks for everything. Keep me updated okay? Like I said, you're the only Faunus I trust to make this go through and make this go right. Well then... bye..."

As Weiss turned around to leave, Blake reached in to the trunk for a dark elongated case which she tossed to Weiss.

"Weiss, think fast!"

Despite not having been a huntress for 5 years, her reflexes were still as sharp as ever. Inside the case was one thing that would allow her to be at her best as a Huntress.

"Myrtenaster? How-"

"Pulled a few favors. Weiss without Myrtenaster doesn't make for a good Huntress."

As she placed Myrtenaster in her bag, Blake waved goodbye and made a phone-call gesture to her. Weiss smiled softly as she disappeared into the doorway. Inside the terminal was a mass sea of humanity, either checking in for their flights or watching the news of the Schnee dynasty collapse on the screens mounted on the walls. Weiss kept her head low to avoid attention as she looked at the different flight heading out.

"... maybe... maybe I should."

Weiss approached the ticket counter that was informed of her arrival, and bought a ticket for the island of Patch. The flight was about to leave so Weiss rushed to the gate, almost missing her flight. There was barely any passengers inside the modified Bullhead, just her and what looked like a few Hunters. In the silence of the aircraft, she quickly fell asleep, tired from the emotional torment of that day. The flight itself was only 5 hours, and just as soon as she closed her eyes Patch became visible the moment she opened it. An island that was mostly rural, with a few towns scattered about, with the area around Signal Academy being the most populated. The plane had already began to land in the Patch airport by the time she was fully awake.

It was perhaps more of an airfield than an actual airport. A small assortment of buildings that served as hangars for aircraft and a small receiving area. The small runway had weeds and grass growing between the cracks of the concrete. The branches of a few trees hung precariously close over the runway itself. Yang had talked a lot about how her family lived out in the boonies, but Weiss never pictured it to be like this. She was herself used to having a large welcoming party whenever she and her family arrived anywhere, but not now, and not any more. She woefully lugged her baggage alone towards the road and called for a taxi.

"Number 7, Abethon Road please."

"Abethon road? That's all the way to the edge of town. You new here miss...?

"Schn... Schneider. I'm visiting a friend."

"Mostly hunters living down that way. Your friend a hunter?"

"Yeah... Yes she is..."

Realizing that Weiss didn't really want to talk, the kindly old taxi driver drove them on their way with a hurried pace, as the sun was about to set. Weiss stared out the window, trying to admire the view in an effort to push the day's events to the back of her mind. Patch was itself a world away from the highly urbanized city life she was used to back in Atlas and in Vale. This was, quite literally, a rural island with old-style houses and buildings scattered about. The roads were wide and lined with trees and other flowering shrubbery. The terrain was itself hilly with the roads traversing up, down and sideways snaking along the uneven land. There were very few structures higher than a tall tree, with the sole exception of Signal Academy which they passed by, a walled off complex not unlike Beacon but only smaller in size, maybe around half she thought. It was slightly snowing this time of year, or most of the year Yang used to say, and the ground was covered in a mix of fluffy snow and greed blades of grass. Weiss greatly admired the fresh setting she was in, as she was used to being in the city all the time.

As the taxi reached the outskirts of the town, the already sparse human-made landscape became even sparser, with houses being fewer and farther in-between. The road started to get bumpy, with potholes here and there, as Weiss realized she wasn't going to get any more sleep than she already had on the flight in. She had been in the taxi for about half an hour as the car reached a small congregation of houses jutting out from the side of the main road, with a sign saying "Abethon Road" by the entrance.

The taxi eventually reached a house near the end of the road. It was a cottage that was actually larger than the ones around it, with a small but discernable 2nd floor. The roof was lined with red-orange tiles with a few tiles missing here and there. To the side of the house was a small open garage with a partially gutted motorcycle lying on its side, its engine block on a wooden table in the back. The front lawn was well manicured and maintained, the exact opposite of the lawns of its neighbors. Grey-white smoke came out from the chimney carrying with it a faint smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Well at least she can actually bake them herself now..."

The normally confident Weiss Schnee was all sorts of nervous as she forced herself to the front door. It took even more courage for her to actually press the doorbell. This was, after all, the house of the best friend she hasn't seen in nearly five years. The friend that, at some point, became more than friends with her in their final year at Beacon. The relationship she had to give up in an effort so shield her from the secret world she, as a Schnee, would have to unravel. To protect her from the scandals and the politics of it all. But now here she was, with nowhere else to go, standing on the front porch of the woman she loved but had to leave behind.

What seemed like an eternity was only barely 5 seconds as, in mere moments, the front door opened. Standing in front of Weiss was a young woman 2 years her junior wearing a red dress with an purple apron, her skirt with frilly hems reaching up to her knees, her hair in a messy bunch inside a hairnet, with cookie dough on her face.

"... Weiss?"

"Hi... Ruby."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I am generally not a fan of White Rose. I'm more of Lancaster through and through as evidenced by my... uh... first work in this section. I left the ending to the opener open and vague because I have yet to decide where I want to take it. If you decide to review this then if you can maybe drop an opinion or something as to how you think the story should go since chapter 2 will take a while as I iron out the details and general direction the story will take.**


	2. Yesterday

**A/N: I honestly don't know yet how things will play out. People have been asking me and sending suggestions for the direction of the story but, if there's anything I've learned about writing over the years, it's that no matter how much you plan it out sometimes the story will just write itself. You never know where it will all go until you finally put it down in writing. So yeah, I cannot answer on any questions regarding relationship and pairings or whatnot. This started as a White Rose, but it can end in anyway, even without a pairing.**

 **5 Years ago...**

* * *

"Ruby? Wake up."

The young girl of 19 years wearing red and black pajamas tossed and turned on her bed. A bed that was, after 4 years of precariously dangling above another bed being tied to the ceiling, almost just about to finally give way. She wasn't the lightest of sleepers, habitually tossing around her bed, talking in her sleep and dropping on her roommate below all sorts of assorted personal effects she had on hand when she falls asleep. The 21 year old maiden wearing a white nightgown had gotten used to her roommate's nightly shenanigans probably around a year since they started sharing the same room. At first she was annoyed at the hours of lost sleep as she dealt with the constant waking in the middle of the night to push off assorted weapon parts, books and even clothes, but she eventually learned to sleep around all the noise and chaos. She had to, as she was the only one being kept up at night since their two other roommates either slept like a cat or snored like an old man.

"Ruby…"

The white haired maiden just smiled despite the mild annoyance. She looked at the face of the sleeping girl in front of her. The girl furrowed her eyebrows at every time the white-haired tried to get her to wake up. She turned back and forth on her bed like a little kid throwing a fit at her mother. She had eye bags up to her chin and a small drop of snot hanging out of her nose. Her hair was all greasy and disheveled having not taken a bath the night before. Her pajamas were crinkled and folded at places, obviously having been dressed by someone else. Her top was folded up exposing her bare midsection and her bottoms barely covering up her underwear. It was, in the mind of the white haired girl trying to rouse her from slumber, very unlady-like. Then again, this unlady-like and tomboy-ish behavior was one of the things that attracted this young lady of snow white hair to the girl of jet black and rosy red in the first place.

"Ruby… that's why I told you to get away from Yang and that 6th glass of wine…"

"Urgh…"

Hanging on by Ruby's bedpost was a bucket full of… the things she ate and drank that night. It was the graduation party for the seniors of Beacon, students who were now full-fledged huntsmen and huntresses and ready to take on the world before them. This was the last night in school for many of them. The party last night was not simply celebratory but also a party of farewells, as many of the fresh graduates were already leaving the following day to take on their futures. Some were eager to go on their first official missions as licensed hunstmen, others keen to return to their homes to see their families again, and some even revealing that they'd just like to travel and see where the winds take them. One could imagine the amount of tears of goodbyes that were also mixed with the sweat of rocking to blaring music and all the alcohol chugged down people students just a few years above the legal drinking age. For everyone, this was either an excited welcome for the future's opportunities, or a cautious reminder of its uncertainties.

For Weiss Schnee, it was the latter. For Ruby Rose, the former. It was in those 4 years in Beacon that an unlikely pair of freshmen from different upbringings, of clashing personalities and in possession of opposing outlooks on life found something greater than a simple team partnership. Greater than friendship. It was here that for 3 years they fostered something that neither of them knew could ever happen to them, but it did, to the non-surprise of their circle of friends.

"Weiss… have you told her yet…?"

Weiss looked behind her. Coming out from under her blankets was their Faunus teammate who, in Weiss eyes, was probably too perceptive for her own good. Blake sat down on her bed as she put on her ribbon and her slippers. Her partner, Yang Xiao Long, was still snoring on her bed below. Weiss gave out a quiet but exasperated sigh.

"Never could find the right time… or the right place…"

"Well you should. She deserves to know. You… can't just run out on her. She… cares about you too much. Much more than anyone. Ever."

"… I know. I just… don't know how she'll take it. I'm… not leaving because I want to but because I have to. I can't drag her into this. There's no telling what will happen to me or my family when this is all over. She… doesn't deserve to be part of the fallout…"

"… Did your parents say anything?"

"My father doesn't really care, I'm sure. My mother… well let's just say that I'll never be able to go back to my family and start what must be done if she knew. Even then, even if everything goes to hell, I doubt she'd still consent. Old fashioned, she is."

"… Weiss…"

"Hmmm?"

Blake fidgeted in her chair, trying to find the words to say for the guilt she had felt when she started believing that she pushed Weiss in to this in the first place.

"… I'm sorry. If… if I knew this was what you had to do to make things right then… I'd have done it myself. I wouldn't have dragged you into this…"

"Blake we talked about this before. Even if you wanted to shoulder this by yourself, the Schnee family would have found out, and I'd have joined you eventually."

Weiss looked outside the window. The autumn breeze slowly and surely carried down the yellow-orange leaves of the trees outside as various students busied about the plaza in front of the dorms. Many of them carried their luggage and weapons, ready to head out to the airfield to take them out beyond the halls of learning. All of them had friends and teammates, waving goodbye with tears in her eyes. Weiss looked back to the footboard of her bed, her own bags completely packed with Myrtenaster in its carrying case. She had packed the night before, after Ruby had fallen asleep from her alcohol-fuelled partying with a hangover headache more painful than taking a full blow from Crescent Rose to the skull.

"At least if it was me, well, someone in the Schnee family needs to own up to the company's… sins."

"Sins that are not yours to bear Weiss."

"Perhaps not, but if my father won't bear it, then who? Blake… 3 years ago I adamantly refused to accept the truth you tried to show me. I was in denial. I only accepted it 6 months ago when I couldn't turn away from it anymore. The fact of the matter is that the Schnee family has blood and suffering on its hands. Someone has to wipe it clean, no matter the cost."

"Will… your father see?"

"… I'll make him see it. If he won't… then he'll see what happens when his own family is forced to bear it themselves."

"And what about Ruby? You know what your decision will do to her right?"

Weiss looked at Ruby, now curled up like a baby in her bed and sleeping soundly. Weiss stared at the most important person in her life, with the full realization of what may happen when the truth breaks free."

"She'll probably hate me. Heck... I might lose her forever. But... I'd rather lose her than have her suffer the indignity of what my family will eventually go through. Eventually... eventually the Schnee name will probably be dragged into the mud and mean next to nothing. Reputations ruined, names sullied by mere association. At worst, me and my family will go to prison. At best, I will be worth nothing, with nothing to my title and nothing to my name. Ruby..."

Weiss ran her hand over Ruby's hair. Sticky from sweat and grease. The typical hair she always had. The hair Weiss had grown accustomed to, and would not have any other way.

"... deserves better than that."

Ruby, eyes half open, mumbled in her sleep as she groggily sat up from bed. Weiss and Blake immediately ceased talking and looked at their team leader, whose clothes were already riding up her chest and exposing more than any young lady should.

"Ruby! Fix your shirt!"

"Weisssssssssss."

Weiss immediately grabbed Ruby and pulled her shirt down to more decent levels as she rubbed her eyes. Ruby, exhibiting her usually speedster self despite the throbbing headache, tackled Weiss as they both stumbled to the floor with Weiss on her back and Ruby on top of her. Ruby buried her face on Weiss' less than ample chest as Blake's eyes rolled back in their sockets. Despite the noise, Yang was still sleeping like a log.

"Ow! You dunce!"

"Your _favorite_ dunce!"

"I... uh... suppose..."

Weiss porcelain white skin blushed a bright shade of pink at Ruby's words. Blake's eyes rolled even farther back that you could see her optic nerves. In spite of it all, Yang was still asleep, having drunk enough alcohol that night to cause liver failure. Having had enough of the sight, Blake quickly changed to her regular everyday clothes and jumped out the window, after giving Weiss a signal that its about time for her to spit it out. Weiss nodded at her, a face bearing a sordid mix of joy from Ruby's Yang-like hug and worry for the burning realization that she had to come clean with the truth.

A truth that Weiss knew, deep down inside, would mean things can never be the same again.

"Ruby... get dressed. We need to... uh... we need to talk. In private."

Weiss pushed her off as Ruby struggled to get on both feet. Ruby was a lightweight drinker, being 2 years younger than any body else meant that she had less time to get used to the occasional alcoholic beverage that everyone else had started drinking before her. Her legs wobbled as she held herself up on Yang's bedpost and nursed a throbbing headache."

"Ugh... man I... so this is what a hangover feels like..."

Weiss took two tablets out of her pocket and handed it to Ruby.

"Ruby... drink these two with a glass of water. In the bathroom. Get dressed okay like I said we need to talk."

"Heh. Thanks Weiss."

Ruby planted a kiss on Weiss' cheek before she willed herself and her lethargic body into the bathroom. For the 3 years they've been together Weiss still found herself taken aback by Ruby's surprise attacks. She blushed slightly at Ruby's impromptu act, but shook her head in an attempt to get it out of her mind. She knew she needed to steel herself. With Yang still asleep, Weiss decided to change into her normal attire while Ruby fumbled with herself in the bathroom. Like any heiress worth their dust she had already done the proper morning duties the moment she woke up. Ruby had a tendency to forget a few of those regular morning necessities, especially when it was weapon maintenance day. Weiss, finished dressing, covered her luggage with her sheets to prevent Ruby from seeing them for the time being. Ruby would come out of the bathroom a few moments later, looking all refreshed in her usual red hoodie.

"So Weiss whatcha want to talk about? Nothing much to do since we're no longer students and all that."

Weiss knew that her teammates didn't have any immediate plans to leave Beacon. While a lot of graduates were opting to leave the moment morning broke, the school itself allowed its new batch of huntsmen to stay for a week while they think about their future before the new school year started. In the graduation party Ruby had mentioned about taking lessons as a new huntress from her father before going off on her own. Yang herself intended to continue searching for her mother while doing huntsman jobs along the way. Blake and Weiss, of course, had their own plans they didn't mention to the half-sisters. Weiss herself limited her drinking that night as to prevent any slips of the tongue that might give away her plans.

"Let's... let's take a walk while we talk. To the roof of the main building."

As Weiss reached for the doorknob, Ruby instinctively reached out to hold Weiss' other hand. Weiss felt an electric shock race up her arm and into her heart as Ruby put her fingers between Weiss'. A certain heaviness weighed in on her chest, both from the excited endearment she had for her partner, and for the guilt that had been weighing it down. Weiss unconsciously tugged pulled her hand away a little, something she realized she had never done before when holding Ruby's hand. Ruby as well felt her pull away.

"Weiss? You... you okay? You've... uh... never pulled your hand away before..."

"I... I did? Er... sorry. Guess I'm just nervous. Fresh graduate and all, and people are gonna look at us."

"You really need to loosen up a little Ms. Schnee. Also you never really cared what people thought of us being together. I remember that one time when a bunch of freshmen were looking at you funny a glyph-"

"Oooookay that's enough of that Ruby Rose! Let's get going."

Never before had Weiss had such a feeling of wanting to let go of Ruby's hand. It took her quite a long time to realize that, in reality, she felt no greater happiness than to be holding the hand of Ruby Rose. Only now, she felt that she didn't deserve to, with what she was about to say. If she pulled away for real, Ruby would realize that something really is wrong, and she'll never have the chance to be truly honest with what's about to happen to both of them.

Both girls went out of the dorms hand in hand. Coming out of the building and into the central plaza, most of the graduates who were on their way out were already gone. Most of those that remained in the plaza were undergraduates who didn't even bat an eyelash when the two of them came out. When they first got together they were a hot gossip item for much of the student body who couldn't get enough of the idea that the heiress of a global corporation would be in a relationship with the youngest ever admission to one of Remnant's most prestigious combat schools. At first most people were genuinely surprised and some asked more than enough questions to tick Weiss off, but eventually as the issue subsided no one really cared about seeing these two girls walking around hand in hand.

"So Weiss what are your plans? You... uh didn't really want to talk about it last night."

And it begins. Ruby popped the question as they walked in front of the cafeteria.

"Well... hey Ruby, you remember that big food fight we had in here with JNPR? The one where we all almost ended up in detention?"

"Yeah. I remember the moment you hit that pillar and got knocked out. I had to actually catch you so the pillar wouldn't crush you..."

"Ruby... you did know I was actually awake when you caught me right?"

"You... were? Wait... did you..."

"Heard everything you said."

Ruby's face flushed a deep red like a rose, so much that if this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of her ears. Weiss tugged on her hand trying to get her out of her state of shock.

"C'mon Ruby. Let's take the elevator up."

The two girls approached the elevator in the lobby of the main building. The roof itself was not the highest point of the building but was the base floor that formed the root of the tower that housed Headmaster Ozpin's office. It was at the top of the 10th floor, a fenced off area that was unofficially declared as an exclusive zone for the seniors to hang out in, like an unwritten rule. Weiss gazed nervously around her on realizing that she and Ruby were alone in the elevator as it ascended. With every floor passed she could feel the more and more cold sweats drip down her brow to her cheeks and to her chin. Her other arm quivered as she held her hand in a fist. In her mind she recited her glyph casting chants to keep her mind off. All in all to keep herself calm for the inevitable words she would have to say. Before she knew it they were there, on the roof. As they stepped out into the open Weiss' snow white hair flailed with the wind while Ruby's shorter brunette strands swayed calmly along her face. The roof deck was deserted, with the occasional bird standing on the railing and a couple of fallen leaves littering the floor. The chain-link fence made clinking sounds as the autumn wind pushed on them, the only sound they could hear. They were alone. Weiss herself was somewhat glad, because whatever happens here, at least no one would bear witness to the result.

"Nice breeze we got here huh Ruby."

Weiss was the first to step forward. She tugged on Ruby's arm but felt resistance. Tugging again while looking forward it felt as though she was pulling against a pole. She looked back. Ruby looked down on the floor, her hoodie covering most of her head, averting her eyes and face from Weiss gaze. Her arm was outstretched to Weiss' but did not follow. He feet were firmly planted on the floor. A sudden downcast atmosphere grew between them.

"Weiss... you haven't answered my question..."

"Ruby..."

Ruby lifted her head and looked Weiss dead in the eye. Weiss was taken aback by her forceful approach, as Ruby was never one who was known to look someone straight in the eye. When she did, however, you knew it was something serious.

"It's about your plans isn't it? Why you brought me here... Weiss... I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you. The way you were fidgeting around in the elevator, I've seen it before. Many times actually. Weiss... we made a promise to be honest with each other. On a pinky swear."

Ruby held up her right pinky finger. A pinky swear. Most people would find a gesture like that childish, but for Ruby, it was a sign of absolute trust. She had only ever done it with Yang before, and Weiss was the second and last person she made a pinky swear pact with.

"I know. I'm sorry. Let's do it there, on the rail."

The two girls approached the the spot where the fence was low. Both girls leaned towards the bar, looking at the world below as they let their hair flow freely with the wind.

"Ruby... I'm sure you know that my family's company has more than a few... skeletons in the closet. You've read the reports coming from Blake."

"... yeah. That your father uses Faunus in... less than legal ways. No offense."

"Ruby... it's not just my father. It's... more than just him actually."

"Hmm... well the reports Blake had said it's been going on a for a while. I guess probably since before you were born?"

"... yes. Before I was born. Before my sister or even my father was born. Heck even before the grandfather I never met was born..."

"You don't mean..."

"It's been going on for more than a century."

The issues that the Schnee Dust Company has been having with the Faunus labor force was common knowledge. What wasn't common knowledge was for how long, how heavy handed their tactics were, and how much they've gone to keep things secret.

"Some time ago Blake showed me some documents alleging that my grandfather had been in the forefront of moves to silence Faunus uprisings back in Atlas, starting with the company. At the time I knew that my father dealt a heavy hand to the Faunus in the workforce, but I didn't believe it stretched all the way to my grandfather. I... did a bit of searching through the archives with Blake's help. That's when I learned just how far back this stretched. Just how much blood was on my family's hand. Even then it was just the tip of the iceberg. There is much more buried in my family's closets. So much... suffering and injustice."

Ruby went in front of Weiss and clasped her hands within her own.

"You know I'll support you all the way Weiss no matter what. Anything you need, any help I can-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND RUBY!"

Weiss shouted a lot when they were freshmen, but she had become much more subdued as the years went by. In the last year in fact, she had barely raised her voice for anything, much less shout. Especially on anything concerning Ruby. To hear her shout, Ruby felt a shock go through her system that she almost let go of Weiss hands. Instead of letting go, however, she held it even tighter.

"Ruby... when all this comes to light, everything will come crashing down. You... that's why..."

Weiss pulled her hands away and placed it on Ruby's shoulders. She bowed her head in front of the befuddled Ruby Rose. The autumn wind, which was so lively when they came, had suddenly died.

"Ruby... this has to end. We... have to end. For your sake..."

Ruby had taken more blows to her body than any average human or Faunus could ever survive. She had taken enough hits from both and Grimm and enemy fighters to take out an army. But this... it felt like a dagger had pierced straight through her aura like it was paper, straight into her heart. She could not move, utter a word or even form a coherent thought. Time had frozen in the words that Weiss had spoken. It took nearly a minute of full silence before Ruby could even speak.

"Weiss... why..."

"Ruby... I took a job in my father's company but... it's just a cover. Blake... she's going to help me uncover as much of the family's sordid past as can be. When I have enough evidence to prove it all without a shadow of a doubt... I'm confronting my father with it and demand that justice be done after a hundred years of suffering. If he refuses, then the media will be the first to learn of the scandal that will rock global business and politics for years to come."

"Weiss I-"

"We have a lot of enemies Ruby! Human and Faunus alike! Regardless of how it comes out, the family name will be dragged into the mud! The media will have a field day with facts and gossip side by side! Lawsuits! Probably even a criminal trial! However it plays out there will be nothing left! Not just for us as a family, but everybody associated with us! I can't..."

Weiss fell to her knees as a tear came down her face. Ruby tried to hug her but she pushed her away. Weiss couldn't even make herself look at the girl in front of her.

"I can't. I won't. I won't let you go down with my ship. You deserve more. You deserve better. I would rather die than make you a part of the tragedy that's about to unfold!"

"Weiss..."

"You have a bright future ahead of you. Me? I don't even know what will happen in the end. My family could be ruined. I could end up in prison. With all the death threats my family receives in a week, the truth might even force someone to finally go do it! It could be my father, my mother, sister, even me! Hell it might even be you!"

Weiss bowed her head on the floor as she pleaded for Ruby's understanding. A Schnee on her knees. This was a sight few people could even fathom, much less witness before them. Schnees were always taught to hold their heads up high in a matter befitting their status. It was ingrained in their psyche growing up. To have a Schnee on her knees, begging, was a breach of nearly a hundred years of conditioning. It had to be done, Weiss knew in her heart of hearts, for Ruby's sake.

"Ruby I beg you please. I... I love you too much for you to suffer with and through all of this. So... please... get out while you can..."

Too much to bear. Too much to comprehend. The dagger twisted itself in Ruby's heart. Ruby stood up and ran for the emergency stairs. Her footsteps echoed through the stairwell as she sprinted down, leaving Weiss to the deafening silence of the rooftop. Weiss could not even get herself up to stand. She was just there, in silence, prostrating herself to a girl who was no longer there. She was in this position for nearly a whole minute after Ruby left before she managed to sit herself, barely, by the door of the stairs.

"This... this is right. She... she may never forgive me but... she'll be safe... she'll move on. She's... a strong girl. She doesn't need me."

Weiss did all she could to rationalize her decision. For a full half hour she sat there, as the wind started to pick up again, before she found the strength. When she did get up, all she could manage was a trudging step towards the long, long elevator ride down to the ground. It was already around lunch time so the building lobby was empty. She dragged herself past the back to the dorm. Again passing by the cafeteria, she could hear the laughter and banter of the younger students through the windows, and with it her attempts to block out her own memories. Memories that were once treasured, now painful. Nearing the dorm entrance she passed by Ms. Goodwich who was reprimanding some new arrivals to the school. Weiss couldn't even make herself greet her mentor properly. If this was any other day, she would have received a dressing down from Ms. Goodwitch, however being a very astute woman she could already tell something was really troubling Weiss and decided to let it go.

It was in their dorm room hallway that Weiss met the other person she really wished she wouldn't have to face, but she did.

"Yang..."

Before she could speak another word, Weiss felt the sharp, stinging pain of searing metal strike her jaw. She found herself flung to the wall on her right, hitting her head on the wood. If this was any other person she'd have drawn Myrtenaster and glyphs would be popping up everywhere, except this wasn't just anybody else. She knew deep inside that she probably deserved what she got.

"... I know you're getting picked up today. Grab your things and get out."

The fire in the blonde girl's hair started to go out. She passed by Weiss who was still reeling from the blow to her jaw, and headed down the hall.

"... if you were anybody else, I might have killed you, but you're... no... were my friend, and I owe you at least this much. I'm warning you... don't ever get close to my sister again."

With that warning, she had disappeared round the corner. Weiss once again picked herself up and headed into her room. There was no sign of Ruby having come back yet, as Crescent Rose was still leaning by her closet. Not wanting to linger, Weiss grabbed her luggage and her weapon and headed for the terminal. Alone. With no friends to accompany her or to say goodbye. Her bags in tow, she passed by the front of the statue towards the terminal. She noticed a hole in the pavement halfway between the terminal and the statue, which still had singe marks over them. She knelt on one knee to inspect the person-sized crater in the grown.

"I guess they never got around fixing this mess. The place where we first met... heh."

"Feels just like yesterday, doesn't it?"

Weiss literally froze when she heard the voice. She had believed the moment she came down from the roof that she might never hear that voice again in such a calm and soothing manner. Weiss looked up and saw Ruby, rose petals flowing off of her cape, staring off towards the terminal as a Schnee Dust Company Bullhead began to descend on the landing pad. Weiss tried to say something, but she could not squeak out out any words from her mouth. All she could do was hang her had and trudge past Ruby, towards the ship, and towards an uncertain future.

"Weiss."

Weiss again paused, thinking she was was going to get a few harsh words before she left for Atlas.

"Weiss... go get em. Make it right. For the Faunus. For your family."

Ruby slowly started to walk back towards the school. Weiss too began to walk towards the Bullhead. Two girls, so similar yet so different, walking in opposite directions. Both girls smiled their widest smiles as tears streamed down their faces.


	3. Today

_… has so far been peaceful. Except for the occasional gathering of people along the roadside, the convoy carrying former Schnee Dust Company CEO Walden Schnee has not met with any incident in what is termed by Faunus rights groups as a pivotal victory in their fight for equality. Back to you central._

 _Thank you. That was our live coverage of the convoy carrying Walden Schnee to the central penitentiary in Atlas after his groundbreaking conviction for countless Faunus rights abuses. In related news commodity trading prices of Dust in Vacuou, Vale and Atlas have shot up 30% a mere 2 hours after the verdict was…_

Ruby and Weiss sat on opposite ends of Ruby's sofa as the news anchor droned on how the conviction of Walden Schnee and the dissolution of the SDC was rocking Dust markets Remnant-wide. Ruby had her foot up on her coffee table as she tried to absorb all the news being flashed on the flat screen monitor mounted on her living room wall. Weiss, looking uncomfortable on her side of the sofa, was more in tune with how the dissolution of her family's company would affect Dust markets for months, if not years, to come. All this on top of the awkwardness she's feeling ever since Ruby had welcomed her in to her home with a smile and a tight hug.

"Hmm… well I guess this means dust ammunition's gonna cost more now. Probably should time my shots better…"

Ruby said those words aloud, half expecting a response from the quiet and docile girl also sitting on her couch. She couldn't help but notice that Weiss hadn't touched the tea and cookies she put out in the last hour that they've been on the couch since Weiss came into the house. They had, in fact, exchanged only a few awkward hellos and pleasantries since they first saw each other in 5 years. Weiss had retreated to her side of the couch, stuttering with every word that came out of her lips as she tried her best to respond to Ruby's barrage of questions about how she's been and how she's taking the recent events surrounding her family. Ruby was always the talkative and inquisitive type, and while Weiss was always the type to either answer her quick to get her to shut up or get eventually get irritated at some point, Ruby was genuinely surprised at the way Weiss looked like a scared little animal.

"Weiss… come on talk to me…"

"Ruby I… I just don't know what to say… you know showing up suddenly at your house after… after not contacting you for 5 years and you letting me in like nothing's happened…"

Weiss looked down on her feet as she twiddled with her toes. She felt a genuine sense of shame for just appearing on the doorstep of the girl she had pushed away all those years ago, especially since a part of her was actually expecting that Ruby would just let her in without a thought about the last day they were together. Yet here she was, sitting on that girl's couch, with a cup of tea and a plate of cookies in front of her.

"Well you know… it's actually kind of funny with you hauling all that luggage with you here when you were carrying the exact same bags when you left Beacon."

Ruby let out a snicker as Weiss' mind shot back to the exact last moment they saw each other, both of them walking away with their back turned. Weiss could feel her chest tighten with a pang of guilt. The memory of that day was still fresh on her mind, unable to forget the things she had done on that day for the sake of her family and for what she thought was right.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hmm? For what"

"For coming here unannounced, with all the remaining things I still own and… actually expecting you to let me in…"

"… WeissWeissWeiss."

Ruby almost instantly put herself beside Weiss and wrapped her left arm around her former combat school partner's shoulder. Weiss' heart skipped a beat.

"You know I didn't actually really realize how serious it all was until… probably when the news started showing all those reports of the SDC's… illegal activities. Er… no offense."

"… None taken."

Ruby took her arm off and leaned back on her sofa and stared at the ceiling. Above them was an old-looking wooden ceiling fan with dragon carved motif on the blades.

"When they showed on the news early this morning how your family's company was going to get chopped up and distributed among the Faunus workers and how they were taking almost all your money… well I was kind of worried how a princess would take sudden poverty."

While the last line in Ruby's monologue was a mix of humor and sarcasm, Weiss didn't feel any sort of pity or even venom in her words. Still, she couldn't help but wince at the stinging truth behind Ruby's choice of words. It was true: being born with s silver spoon and having lived her life in the lap of luxury, she was still afraid of the future despite knowing full well that her family stood to lose everything when it was all said and done.

"Of course you did end up here of all places. So… why did you?"

"My father once told me that… the number of your friends increases and decreases proportionately with the value of your bank account. You can probably guess how many were left when they took almost everything from us…"

With that, Weiss got up and pulled on her luggage. She took Ruby's last comment as a sign that she was not really welcome here. She couldn't blame her if she felt that way. She had no right to impose on Ruby after what she did to her, especially with her having the gall to show up on her porch with luggage in hand. She had somehow expected for Ruby to put up with her for maybe a night or two, after which she was fully prepared to leave. With the way she thought things were going, she felt it would be better if she just left. Perhaps now, for good.

"Anyway Ruby I guess I'd better be-"

Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand before she could finish speaking. She pulled her to a small room in the back of the house, with a window facing the garage. Inside the room was a double bed covered in a dusty white sheet. In one corner was an old wooden cabinet that creaked as Ruby opened it, exposing a clothing rack and a few clothes hangers. By the door was a small desk with a quill lying beside a bottle of ink. On the opposite side to the door, by the window, was an armoire with a couple of family photos of Ruby, Yang, their father and their respective mothers. The floor was also covered in a thin layer of dirt. It was clearly a room that wasn't lived in for a while.

"This is my dad's room. He uh took a professor's tenure in Signal so he's pretty much living there permanently on campus. It's pretty much just me here in the house. No one's used this room for a while so… yeah we don't actually have a guest room so if you don't mind cleaning up a bit-"

"Ruby…"

"Hm?"

"… Thank you. Really this is… this is more than enough. Don't worry about me."

"Ok well then… I'll put the vacuum cleaner by the door. You should clean up a bit while I make dinner. And Weiss…"

Weiss placed her bags inside the closet and Ruby walked out the door. Ruby looked back at her, tilted her head to the side and smiled a mischievous smile.

"If you're gonna live here, you're gonna have to work for your keep!"

With that Ruby disappeared down the hall. Weiss felt a torrent of emotions well up inside of her as she was fully prepared to be completely but deservedly rejected by Ruby. But here she was, standing in a slightly dirty but perfectly livable room, offered to her by them same girl who's heart she broke all those years ago. She felt undeserving of Ruby's generosity but was still not surprised. After all, Ruby had the biggest heart of anyone she had known her whole life. Despite everything that's happened, this part of her never changed.

Having never really seriously cleaned her whole life, Weiss struggled with the vacuum cleaner. She's seen how Ruby and Blake used to operate the machine back in their Beacon days, but she had never actually used one before. This was readily apparent to her when she flicked the eject switch on the machine, which rather than a vacuum's typical suction action, instead blew out the contents. Weiss was thankful the cleaner was on a low setting and the bag was nearly empty or she'd have to explain to her new housemate how anyone could make a room dirtier by trying to clean it. As her struggles with the vacuum continued, she could smell something good coming from the kitchen. Ruby was making dinner, and Weiss was first taken aback as Ruby was the type to be better at eating food than cooking it. Previous attempts by Ruby in Weiss' memory at the culinary arts tend to end in failure, sometimes catastrophically, with cookies of course being the sole exception.

After successfully if haphazardly cleaning the room, Weiss stepped out to see a nice spread on Ruby's rustic woodwork dinner table. Weiss was, again, stunned because this was something she had never imagined Ruby could do, especially in such a short time. Deep fried sweet potato sticks, pot roast chicken and 2 tall glasses of strawberry smoothies. She didn't need to taste them to know they'd be good if not great.

"Ruby you didn't have to-"

"Heh. It's fine. Most of the time I eat alone here so it's nice to finally be able to eat with someone."

"Well it… certainly looks great, and in such a short time. Back then Blake and I had to pick up the pieces of broken cookware when you were done."

Both girls had a hearty laugh as they sat down on opposite ends of the table.

"So… how's Yang? You said you lived alone so… I take it she doesn't stay here?"

Weiss asked Ruby nervously. This was their family home after all so it came as a surprise to Weiss that Yang wasn't around. That, and she was nervous of what might happen if Yang saw her in the house considering that they didn't have the most civil of partings all those years back. Just the idea of that moment brought back a slight tinge of pain on her jaw.

"She… well she went back to looking for her mother while working as a huntress, so she's very rarely at home. She comes back like twice a year but we also keep in touch via scroll. That reminds me I should probably tell her you're here and-"

"No!"

Ruby was taken aback by Weiss sudden increase in volume.

"Look we… didn't exactly part ways in amicable terms because of… you know…"

It didn't take Ruby more than a moment to realize what Weiss was talking about. She remembered crying into Yang's arms the moment she came into their room, and then seeing Yang storm out when she told her what had happened. It was a memory she had pushed back into her mind, but upon seeing Weiss on her front door, she knew she would have to deal with those memories resurfacing.

"Oh…"

"That and she sort of punched me in the face so yeah…"

"She WHAT!?"

"Let's just say I'm glad she wasn't wearing her gauntlets that time or we wouldn't be here talking."

Weiss bit into the sweet potato fry as she spoke. Ruby got riled up at the idea that Yang punched Weiss in the face, but seeing as Weiss was enjoying her food she sat down and continued eating. Both girls chatted as they ate, at times laughing at the memories of days past and in some tiptoeing around anything that might inadvertently bring up that very uncomfortable shared memory they had. Having finished their meal, Ruby excused herself to start cleaning up.

"I'll help."

"You remember the last time you tried cleaning dishes right?"

"… no?"

Weiss' bossy attitude took over from her generally reserved demeanor and eventually she convinced Ruby to let her help clean up. Ruby was thankful that this time no dishes were broken in the process, no cuts and blood either. Trusting in Weiss enough to keep her dishwashing rhythm going, Ruby went ahead to take a shower as she hadn't taken one all day. After a few more minutes Weiss was finally done washing the dishes and decided to head to the room Ruby had lent her to unpack and to also take a bath. It was in that hallway that she would accidentally bump into Ruby, who was clad in nothing but a towel over body as she headed for the bathroom. It took a moment of Weiss staring at her before she realized what she was doing and gawking at.

"Eyes up here Weiss."

Ruby poked Weiss' forehead, upon which Weiss eventually raised her head to look at Ruby in the face as opposed to staring at everything from the neck down.

"I'm gonna go take a bath first. When you're done you should probably get some sleep. There's a place I wanna go to tomorrow. Both of us."

Ruby stepped into the bathroom. She looked back at Weiss with a shallow smirk on her face.

"And really Weiss, there's nothing on me you haven't seen before."

With that sly remark she closed the door behind her, leaving a befuddled and blushing Weiss to facepalm in the middle of the hallway. Weiss knew exactly what Ruby was talking about, but at the same time had to remind herself that it was all in the past that was better off left where it was. Weiss went back into the bedroom and opened her bags. Sorting through what remained of her belongings, she went through piles of clothes to find her scroll. Booting it up, she placed a call to her sister.

"Weiss? Have you arrived? Did you make sure to use the secure line?"

"Yeah. I'm here in Ruby's house over in Patch."

"Ruby? As in that girl you were-"

"Yes. Don't... don't remind me."

"And she let you in despite it all?"

"She was... she's not the type to hold grudges, unlike her sister. To be honest... the more welcoming she is the more it... hurts."

"What do you mean?"

Weiss sighed as she plopped down on the creaky bed. She stared at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"She was the first person that came to mind when I decided to leave. I don't know why, in reality she should have been the last person for me to go to. She has all the right to refuse me, and I have none of the right to impose myself on her. But... I guess... she was the only one I knew who'd let me in..."

Weiss closed her eyes as she remembered the multitude of events in their shared history where any other person would have exploded in anger or disappointed. More than a few people have called Ruby naive or, for the lack of better terms, much too nice for her own good. A significant amount of these events tended to involve Weiss and, in her own words, sometimes abusive use of language. The way she treated Ruby weighed heavily on her own heart a lot of the time, but Ruby was always the forgiving type of person. Even now, when any other person would have shut the door in Weiss' face after what she had done.

"You have a great friend there sister. Even after all that's happened between you two..."

"I know. Sometimes I really think I don't deserve her, even if just a friend."

"Weiss! Your turn in the bath!"

Ruby's voice accompanied a knock on the door.

"Coming! Thank you! Anyway have to go. I'll call again when I've settled in."

Putting her scroll inside a drawer of the bedside table, Weiss picked through her bags for something to wear. As the trial was going on much of the family's possessions had already been auctioned off, Weiss' wardrobe included. All she really had left were the more simple clothing she had collected during her time in Beacon, as well as her old white dress she wore during missions. Her old outfit was the one thing she insisted on keeping, as it reminded her of her days in Beacon as well as the old adventures she had with her friends. Those were more innocent days for her, very much unlike the collapse of her family and the fallout that ensued in its wake.

She took out her dress and was bombarded by a single, repeating image: A memory of her, back to back with Ruby, surrounded at least a dozen Ursa. On a cold, snowy day in Forever Fall. The day of their final practical exam of their 2nd year. One week, just the two of them tasked with trailing and hunting an Ursa pack as their final test. She remembered Ruby bragging about how they've fought tougher odds before, with her responding with her usual sermon of her by-then girlfriend not to be overconfident. She recalled them both promising to pass with flying colors and to have more "intense" encounters in the future. They both lunged forward with their weapons and-

"Weiss! Water's getting cold! The shower heater's in the shop and you do NOT want to take a cold bath in this season!"

Weiss snapped back to reality. Stuffing her old combat dress back inside her bag, she took out her almost equally old Beacon issued nightwear, a towel and some toiletries and headed for the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a bathtub full of steaming hot water beside a shower stall that a "Under Repair" sign on the door, as well as a wall sink and a toilet. She was reminded of how much it looked like their own bathroom back in Beacon, only much cleaner, as their old shared bathroom typically had one of Blake's hairballs in a corner and Ruby's occasional forgotten underwear in the sink when she was in a hurry to class. Weiss smiled to herself as she disrobed, tied her hair and slowly sunk herself into the water. She hadn't had a real, peaceful bath in weeks, as reporters had this habit of bothering her and her family during the trial, even when she was in the bath.

"Weiss? You doing okay in there?"

"I'm fine Ruby. Thanks. Haven't had a nice quiet bath in a while."

"Anyway Weiss... tomorrow I've got some work to do in the morning. When I get back we can go to that place I wanted to take you. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Wherever you want."

"Okay... well then... goodnight. I'm hitting the sack."

"Goodnight Ruby."

As Ruby walked back to her room, a tired Weiss could slowly feel her consciousness slowly drift away in the warm comfort of the bath.


	4. Ride With Me

The island of Patch has a reputation of having unusually cold climate year round despite its close proximity to the equator compared to nations like Atlas. Much of the Atlasian continent is covered in snow for most of the year, and while Patch is only snowy for half a year, even its summer seasons are much colder than cities like Vale, which sits on the same general latitude. Due to its close proximity to Vale, its cool weather and its high level of security, many residents of Vale and its neighbouring towns have made the island a popular tourist destination during the summer months. Sure enough, many villas and county hotels have popped up in its serene coastlines and hilly interior to cater to visitors form every walk of life. Also due to its small size, relative isolation and the presence of huntsmen from Signal Academy, Patch enjoys a low level of Grimm activity despite its low level of urbanization. Its beaches were sunny but cool year round. It's central highlands were famous for its skiing that was much cheaper and more accessible than on Atlas. Its idyllic villages, scattered along its freshly asphalted roads, were the perfect places for getting away from the hustle and bustle of city life. Its forested interiors were famous for its fresh game and vegetables as its seas were for its fish. Many citizens of Remnant, in their twilight years, have made the island their home after retirement.

It was, for all intents, the stuff that postcards were made off. Weiss remembered a long time ago, when she was a child and her father was less consumed by the company and his crusade, that she and her family went and visited the island for vacation. Their family villa was just constructed and Walden Schnee needed a break from work. Thinking about those days, it was as if the island of Patch was frozen in time during an era of perpetual peace. She could still see the same old stone houses, dirt roads branching out and disappearing into the wilderness, old men, taking their morning walks in the fresh air, children playing by the seaside and sea gulls fluttered overhead. She could hear the creaky chugging of ancient pick-up trucks in their equally ancient dust engines, the horns of fishing trawlers heading back to port, the tunes of songbirds singing for their mates and the gossips of old ladies as they went through the morning market. The smell of the salty sea, fresh fish and pine cones permeated through the air. It was like stepping into a time capsule she barely remembered all those years ago.

As she surveyed the world around her, a part of her wished that the ability to go back time was her Semblance instead of all these glyphs. She knew it was impossible, but if she could, she would have changed a lot of things. So many things.

Riding in tandem with Ruby on Yang's old refurbished bike, the two girls drove by the market beside Signal Academy. After parking their bike, Ruby headed straight for her favorite sandwich shop as Weiss carried with her a big empty thermos. Three big orders of smoked salmon sandwiches with light sour cream and lettuce, and a big thermos full of chamomile tea. Weiss decided it would be the perfect drink for chilly day such as this, remembering how Blake always used to make them back during particularly cold winter days back in Beacon. With the sandwiches wrapped in paper bags and the tea still steaming inside the thermos, it was time to go on their little day trip.

Weiss had asked Ruby the night before where they were going, for which Ruby only and repeatedly replied with the location being a "secret." Weiss would never admit it but she was very much like Ruby, in the way that secrets tend to gnaw at her head, to the point where she pestered Ruby all night as she reinstalled the bike engine. Yang had left her old bike in Ruby's care and had taught her basic maintenance and cleaning, which she used for travelling for her missions in Patch. Weiss, seeing that Ruby was not particularly adept at reinstalling the motor, decided to just get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

That morning Ruby still refused to tell her where they were going, much to Weiss' chagrin. The warm thermos bottle strapped to her side and the sandwiches stowed in the compartment behind her, the bike roared out of town and into the eastern coastal roadway. The only thing she would let slip was the fact that they were going somewhere by the sea, so at least Weiss knew it was along the coast. It was an area she had never been before as the one and only time she was in Patch was mostly spent near and around Signal. Where they were going would all be new to her.

Leaving the main town behind them, both girls headed east along the coast and right by the famous beaches of the island. The road was pretty much identical to a typical 4 lane road in one of the main continents as Patch didn't have enough a population to warrant a big highway system. It was springtime in Patch, and despite being an off season for vacationers there was still a lot of beach goers. Weiss could see big families pitching their umbrellas as women wearing the skimpiest bathing suits imaginable sunbathed on the sand. She could never imagine herself wearing something even half as revealing as those, being the conservative girl that she was, but eventually her mind wandered to that one time where Yang dragged them off to buy swimsuits for summer vacation. It was during their junior year and they were at a giant swimwear store in Vale. Yang has just bought herself a two piece set that was much too small for her chest, and had just convinced her partner Blake to get a black one piece suit with a cat motif. Weiss was trying on a striped suit that had sleeves and shorts built into it, imagining what her mother would have worn in the past, as Yang was forcing her much embarrassed sister into a suit of her picking. Both Weiss and Yang stepped out of the changing booths simultaneously, with Ruby wearing a bikini with the top tied together in the middle over the cleavage and the bottoms laced together on her hips. It was, in effect, a suit that was purposely designed for wardrobe malfunctions. Ruby repeatedly screamed at a laughing Yang as she desperately covered herself up with her arms. It only took Weiss a second to realize that she needed to rush back into the booth to cover her nose as the veins in her face were close to exploding in a glorious crimson fountain.

Weiss smiled at a young girl eating ice cream by the road as they roared past. As the bike was designed for just a single rider, Weiss had to cling to Ruby's waist while the bike went at sixty kilometers per hour. She could feel the warmth of Ruby's body emanate from her jacket, contrasted to the sometimes sharp chill of the wind that travelled past. It was a warmth she had not felt from her partner in ages. Students in Beacon were not allowed to sleep side by side so the two never really shared any sort of physical intimacy no matter how innocent. The first and last time they were this close was during a mission in their senior year. It was the start of spring when the team got separated as they were tracking a a giant Ursa that had been terrorizing a local town. A freak blizzard trapped both girls in a cave. Due to the sudden drop in temperature the fire that they made to keep warm was not enough. It was then Ruby had the idea that, to keep warm, they should huddle together under a single jacket. Weiss naturally protested but, after seeing her hair literally freeze and break off, she eventually agreed. Both girls shared Ruby's oversized coat as they made the best of their situation, which was actually more effective than they thought as the embarrassment generated by their proximity created more body heat than expected. They eventually fell asleep, almost in each other's arms, and were found in the exact same position by Yang and Blake when the blizzard ended. Suffice to say that they didn't let up on the teasing for a month.

Two hours into their trip the road went up as cliffs began to rise from the coast. Villages were getting fewer and farther between as the hardwood trees became more plentiful. They were approach a relatively uninhabited area of the island where only huntsmen tend to operate. Though far from most settlements, it was still a relatively peaceful region like much of the island. Still, both girls brought their weapons with them just in case. As this was an area with thick forests untouched by logging, Grimm could still pop out at any time. There were also few cars travelling both ways, much less anyone on a motorcycle. The sun was rising high into the sky, indicating the approach of noon. Ruby tapped Weiss on the leg and flashed her palm, signalling that they were close to where they were going.

The road went inland into a small clearing by a frozen clearing. Parking and tying the bike by a big tree, both girls started crossing the clearing towards the cliff by the coast. Walking through the thing layer of snow, Weiss stepped over a few spent high caliber bullet casings in the middle of the clearing. Thinking that there was a battle here not long ago, Weiss continued to follow the red-hooded girl towards their destination. After about twenty minutes of walking through the forest they reached a small cliff side clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a small headstone with the words "Summer Rose".

"Hey mom. Sorry for being late. Had to fix Yang's bike"

Ruby sat down in front of the headstone and lowered her hoodie. Weiss, who had never been here before, immediately realized that this was the headstone of Ruby's mother, who Ruby had spoken so much about.

"Anyway here she is, the girl I wanted to introduce you to. I wanted to bring her earlier but, you know, stuff happened. Um... I know I told you that we were seeing each other and... how I was having plans for the future. Well now... well I guess you can say we're best friends now. Just... best friends."

On hearing those words, Weiss could feel the long embedded knife twist in her heart. A knife she placed there herself.

"You may have heard up there, what happened to... umm... the Schnee Duct Company Weiss and her father showed everyone the truth of what their ancestors had been doing for almost more than a century, to Faunus and sometimes other humans too. So I guess the SDC is no more, but in its ashes a brighter future for thousands if not millions of of Faunus around the world. But...:

Ruby sighed as she turned to Weiss.

"Weiss... the moment I left Beacon, before I even went back home I went straight here and... cried my eyes out in front of mom. I just cried and cried trying to understand why... why you... left the way you did. I mean I tried my best to wish you off but, the moment I came here, I was cursing you. Cursing you for breaking me. Cursing you for leaving me behind. For that I'm sorry. So... so sorry."

"Ruby it's my-"

"No. You did what you had to do. I spent almost a year cursing you, hating you, wishing you'd die. It was a part of me I let run wild, a dark creature in my heart I let loose. I let it fester and seethe in my heart until... I saw you on the news for the first time in a year."

Seethe. Such a strong word for Ruby to use, Weiss thought to herself, a word she didn't think Ruby even knew.

"I saw what they did to you. All those protesters and reporters when you and your family revealed to the world the truth behind the company. I knew it would be bad but... the shame and accusations they threw against you, all those attempted attacks on your family, all the hate messages and all the gossip and scandals... I'm just shocked how you managed to get through them intact."

Weiss was speechless.

"I mean... even though the issue and the scandal got more peaceful as time went by, even with the assistance of Faunus rights group due to your father's public apology and full cooperation... seeing your family's name dragged through the gutter... it was only then that I realized that you really did... try to protect me."

Weiss could feel a frozen tear form in the corner of her eye.

"I blamed you for everything. I convinced myself for a whole year that you did it all for yourself and protecting me was just a lame excuse to ditch me. It took me that whole year to realize that everything you said... they were all true. Everything you did, you suffered for, you did so that I wouldn't get my own name dragged into all of it. I... I just feel so ashamed. That's why... it's my turn to do this."

Ruby got up, faced Weiss, and knelt in front of her with her head bowed.

"Weiss. I'm sorry. And... thank you... for everything."

Weiss, in shock, took a moment to gather the courage to reach out and try to hug Ruby. Before she could however Ruby got up and stared off beyond the cliff.

"You were right Weiss. It took me a while but... I realized you were right. I needed to move on, and I did. Eventually."

Weiss felt a soft crushing on her chest. Even though she had prepared herself for anything Ruby might throw at her, this was still heavy for the heart. While she was happy that Ruby sorted out her feelings eventually something about Ruby declaring she had moved on... rubbed her the wrong way.

"So... Weiss. Thanks for everything. Thanks especially for coming here, to me, when it all blew over."

Ruby unpacked the sandwiches and handed Weiss one. She gently placed one in front of her mother's headstone.

"This was mom's favorite."

"Well I can't say it's all blown over. There's still a lot of legal wrangling and paperwork to do. Plus father's going to be in prison for a while. Minimum security though, and we can visit any time we want."

"Oh yeah forgot about that, sorry."

"C'mon enough with the sorrys. We've been doing nothing but apologize to each other since I got here."

"Yeah I know sor-oops!"

Both girls had a hearty laugh at Ruby's misstep. Typical Ruby, Weiss thought. A lot of things never change.

"It's fine Ruby. I really can't thank you enough for putting up with me in your house. I really... didn't have anywhere else to go."

"It's all good. I mean you did promise me you'd come here with me."

"Uh... Ruby we made that promise when we were still... you know... together."

"Yeah but I'd still have wanted you to come here whether or not we were dating since, you know, you're my best friend and all."

"Ruby... I don't really know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. This, all of this, right now, is fine."

Both girls smiled as they stared off into the sea towards Vale, eating their sandwiches and enjoying hot cups of chamomile tea.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **In a way it feels like this could have gone better, but I think this encapsulate this little road trip very well. In any case I've decided that this story will likely be much, much longer than my other work for RWBY, so if you're reading this, well it looks like you'll have to be in for the long haul. On a side note, the long needed update to Fast Cars will be coming by the end of the month, as the recent events of Volume 3 has made writing the next chapter easier. Anyway enjoy!**


	5. I Remember You

"I'm so bored! Some kind of vacation this is!"

A white haired girl of about 8 years skipped down the cobblestone road on a cool summer morning. Wearing a silky summer dress that looked a bit too formal for a child to wear , a cloche on her head and a towel on her arm, the young girl kicked on pebbles in the street as she made her way down the shallow incline. A grand looking villa slowly disappeared behind her as she made her way down the hill, with tall evergreen trees towering over her diminutive figure. In most other places leaving a small girl alone in the woods would be considered the height of parental irresponsibility, however this was the island of Patch, one of the safest places on Remnant where it's not totally unheard of to let children wander off alone. At least not too far from their homes anyway.

"Dad and mom are just working and sister's studying her fencing all day. Family vacation? Not really!"

The girl grumbled to herself as she reached the base of the hill where the primitive road met a more modern asphalt street. It would only be a matter of time before the maids in their villa realize she was gone so she figured she might as well enjoy her new found freedom while it lasted. Looking at her scroll, she figured the best place to enjoy that time was at a nearby beach just a kilometer up the road towards the town of Signal. Lacing up her shoes, she went on her merry way. With the road all but devoid of vehicles and people, no one would report seeing a little girl walking by the side of the road all alone. This was, of course, not a rare sight in this part of the world.

"Never been to the beach before. What was it that other kids my age did? Umm... collect snails... make sand castles... umm..."

She flipped through the pages of a vacationer's guide to the island of Patch on her scroll. Having spent most of her life in privileged seclusion, attended only by the best tutors in their mansion up in Atlas, she had never really had the chance to engage in the typical day-to-day activities of other children her age. All she knew about them she watched from the window of her limousine or from shows on the network. Most of her days were preoccupied by studying, attending classy social functions and being waited on hand and foot by highly trained servants. Bred since birth to be an heiress to a global conglomerate, she never really had the opportunity to engage in life outside her elite family's trappings.

Until today, at least.

Looking both ways to make sure that the barren road was truly devoid of cars, she crossed over to the other side of the road and leaned over the railings. The road passed over a small cliff side before heading down to the beach beyond, and then towards the town of Signal. Typically travelling straight from point A to point B and never stopping to smell the roses in-between, experiences like this were new to her. She stared below the railing and watched the shallow waves softly splash on the cliff walls. She could also barely see the silhouette of a land mass and a few very distant buildings towards the east. Taking a full breath of fresh air that was rare in industrialized Atlas, she began heading down the road to her destination while humming a tune to herself.

 _Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see._  
 _I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?_  
 _Mirror mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?_  
 _I'm the loneliest of all._

Her scroll suddenly started ringing. It was her mother.

"Ugh."

She turned off the phone and stuck it into her dress pocket. She almost forgot that, for security purposes, the scrolls of her family had tracking systems in place for situations like this. The last thing she needed was a company car coming by to drag her away from her one day of freedom.

"Well I guess I have a few hours before they find me..."

She arrived at the beach after a few minutes. The white sandy beach was nearly devoid of people, save for a few families and the occasional sunbather. The waves quietly splashed along in a very rhythmic, almost calming frequency. Taking off her sandals, she strolled over on towards the tide, letting the sand flow between her toes with every step. It was her first time feeling the sand beneath her feet, having only ever swam in her family's private swimming pools. She could already feel the salty air make her hair feel sticky. Laying the towel on the lukewarm sand, she sat and stared out into the open sea. A bunch of kids and their parents were tossing a beach ball over a makeshift net. Nearer by the road were a group of body builders flexing and impressing on a group of passer bys. Besides all of those, she almost had the entire beach to herself.

Alone.

"Guess it would be nice if they were here. All of us..."

She admitted to herself that she never really remembered any time where they were really together as a family. When they were, it was always in a social gathering or work. Never, really, as a family being a family. Most of the time she was just around the manor servants. Sometimes she was with her sister, mother or father, but it was rare for all of them to be together at home. She looked at the young mother carrying her baby as her husband tossed the ball to their son. She watched two girls no older than herself bury an older kid under the sand. She smiled as she looked at them before going back to staring at the endless blue.

"This is nice too, I guess. Not like they'd want to play with me anyway."

She was there for perhaps a good 10 minutes of humming her song to herself when she started to hear another person singing rather off key. She looked around and saw that the family that was there before her had headed back towards the tables near the steps to the road, probably to eat. She looked behind her. She saw a small figure from the back, headed towards a small rocky outcrop.

A short girl with black hair and wearing overalls that were slightly faded. She was wearing boots and holding a small fishnet bag. Her shoulder length hair was all a mess of tangles and knots that blew with the wind. She was matching her steps with her off-key tunes as she marched through the sand and towards her destination.

The lonely girl looked at her intently, somehow overcome by an uncontrollable curiosity. The black haired girl had started clambering over the rocks before she decided, for lack of better thing to do, that she'd follow her. Picking up her towel and dusting off the sand, she made her way towards the outcrop when the black haired girl had disappeared over on the other side. The rocks were actually only a few feet high, and repeated use by people had somehow created a small path over the top that was safe to climb even for children.

She peeked over the rocks. The black haired girl was picking shells and other things and putting it in her bag. As far as she could hear, she was humming a tune about red roses or something like that. She wasn't used to meeting new people so she was rather hesitant to get close and introduce herself. By her own admission, she didn't have any friends. In her heart, however, she did want to make this person her first friend. She just didn't know how to do it.

"Hey? I know you're there. You can come down. There's a lot of space here for 2 people."

The black haired girl's voice caught her by surprise, so much so that she almost fell down the rock wall. Completely embarrassed, she came down to where the black haired girl was. The girl was already ankle deep in a small pool in the rocks.

"So... what's your name?"

"My name? Ummm... uh..."

"Nice to meet you Ummm."

"No... I mean... sorry, my dad said not to tell people my name while I'm here?"

"O... kay? Well I guess I can't tell you my name either. Bleh!"

She playfully stuck out her tongue at the troubled young lady.

"Hmm How about this? I'll tell you my name when you're ready to tell me yours. Deal?"

"... deal."

They smiled at each other as she continued collecting shells and shiny stones.

"By the way you said 'while we're here'. Here on vacation?

"I guess if you could call it that. I came here with my parents and sister but... all they do is work and work all day."

She looked at her feet and saw a nice bleached piece of coral as big as her hand. She picked it up and put it in the girl's bag.

"Yeah I get what you mean. My parents are always working too. I'm usually with my sister too but she's got classes today. So... I'm all alone. Same as you."

"You're always here? At the beach?"

Standing on the edge of the shallow pool, she unfolded her towel again and sat on the edge. She waded her legs in the clear waters as her new found companion continued her search.

"Nah. Most of the time I'm at home or with my sister. This is actually just my second time here. I don't usually go out of the house much."

"Hmmm?"

The black haired girl smiled at her as she put an empty conch shell in her bag, which was almost full at this point.

"My parents are huntsmen. My dad teaches at Signal Academy and my mom goes on missions. They tell me to go straight home after school, especially when they aren't around, so I don't really know other kids my age."

"Oh..."

Very striking similarities, she thought to herself.

"So... what made you decide to come here today?"

The black haired girl zipped up her bag, now heavy with all the treasure she had found today, and sat beside her.

"My mom's coming back the day after tomorrow. She's been gone for almost a month. She really likes seashells, so I thought this would be a good welcome home present."

She showed her the bag full of shells and other typical beach finds, with at least one plastic bottle within.

"So anyway how long are you staying in Patch?"

"Just a few days. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow actually, same day when your mom comes back."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black car with heavily tinted windows drive down the road, stopping at the beach entrance. It only took a single glance for her to know it was one of their company's cars, obviously here to pick her up.

"Hmm? Something wrong? Why are you looking at that car?"

"It's... my pickup's here..."

"In that thing? Wow you must be one of them rich kids!"

"You could say that... I guess."

She gave an almost imperceivable grin. She wanted to stay longer here on the beach, with her new found "friend", but she knew that if they had found her then staying any longer would just cause problems for everybody. Likewise, she didn't want to involve her "friend" in her family's affairs.

"I guess I better get going then."

Picking up her towel, she readied herself to leave. Before she could go however, her new friend placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You... uh... wanna hang out tomorrow or something? Since... uh... your leaving the next day."

Her eyes lit up like nothing before. She really, really wanted to say yes, but she felt almost absolutely sure her parents would have none of it.

"I want to... but... I'm not sure my parents will let me out. Especially not after today..."

"Let me guess. Snuck out?"

She nodded.

"Well it's okay. I do it all the time!"

The black haired girl placed her hands on her hips and let out a loud bellyaching laugh. The white haired girl chuckled softly to herself.

"I'll... I'll do my best to convince them. I promise!"

"There's this tiny noodle stand near the academy called A Simple Wok. My dad takes me there all the time. 8am?"

"Whatever it takes."

Before she could turn, her new friend gave her a big hug. A hug. She rarely got hugs from anyone, even her own parents. The only one to really hug her was her sister, and that was only once in a blue shattered moon. It was a very different feeling for her, not only because the last hug she got was months ago, but also because it was the first one she got from someone close to her age. Her face got all red and she felt flustered. She awkwardly placed her arms around her new friend to try and hug her back. They eventually let go after a few seconds.

"Not used to hugs are you?"

"Just... not from someone near my age."

"Well you better get used to it because I LOVE giving them!"

Both girls smiled at each other as she turned away back to the beach. Waiting for her was an elderly man in a butler's uniform, holding the rear passenger door open.

"We could have just walked..."

"The madame would rather not let any more people see you up and about miss."

"Yeah yeah..."

"So... how was your adventure?"

"One hour of freedom isn't really an adventure."

"But you did meet some people yes? Like that girl you were talking with?"

"Mmhmm. We... made plans to meet tomorrow but-"

"Don't worry miss. I'll take care of that."

"I... thank you Eric."

As the beach was only a short walk from their villa, the car returned in barely five minutes.

"So... how's your new friend?"

"She... well to be honest she's... kind of a dunce... but..."

"But?"

"A dunce... with a good heart."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This was late because... yeah that season finale. Due to the events of the last half of volume 3 I had to rewrite a lot of stuff to maintain the degree of faithfulness to the canon that I tend to be strict about, not only for this but for Fast Cars and that new one I'm currently trying to finish. Fast Cars, in fact, was also almost completely made to its ending when everything went to hell in this season, needing so many changes to the conclusion that I'm forced to put it on further hold than it should be.**

 **The next story I'm making will occur in the middle of the volume 3 finale, so yeah if you want to read it when I put it up, massive spoilers so better make sure you watch the finale first.**


	6. Back to School

"So… umm Ruby I hope I'm not getting in the way of your work. You know, since you've been doing nothing but help me since I got here. It's been 4 days since then..."

Warm rays of sun beamed down on the creaky wooden floor of the front porch. The air had the scent of fresh butter on warm bread and cured ham two girls merrily munched on their breakfast. It was a typical cool morning in the island of Patch, and having a meal of buttered ham on freshly baked bread was the typical idyllic breakfast. People on the island were a laid back group, living apart from the hustle and bustle of urban life, and they were really in no hurry to get up from bed and rush through their morning motions. It was only today that Weiss began to really understand why Ruby was always the last to get prepared and the last to finish eating every morning back in Beacon. Old habits die hard, yet Weiss was always the one who nagged Ruby on and on about her need for a certain sense of urgency. Both because she hated being late, and because she cared deeply for the girl. However, sitting on her oak chair soaking up the warm eastern sun, savoring the flavor of some of the best bread and ham she's ever tasted, and enjoying the company of her best friend, she couldn't blame her any more for her slow morning rituals. She could get used to this, she started to think.

"It's been kinda quiet around Patch recently. This tends to be the low season for Grimm activity in the island and the surrounding areas so there's not a lot of missions for huntsmen."

"… So how do you get work? To pay the bills and such."

Ruby flashed a wide smile and picked at ID card from her pocket, proudly presenting it to the former heiress.

"Tadah! Meet Professor Ruby Rose, instructor of weapon development and maintenance!"

Weiss eyed the card suspiciously. It was genuine, no doubt about it. Ruby had taken a position in Signal Academy with the faculty, mostly since she was already famous as the "Silver Rose" for her silver eyes, red attire and her skill as a huntress. No doubt she also had help from her dad and uncle as well, but her reputation spoke for itself. Weiss thought back to their days in Beacon where she never really thought that Ruby was the type who had enough of an attention span to teach. It came as a surprise to her that she was now dividing her time between teaching and fighting.

"I think you mean Junior Instructor, Probationary status, according to your ID."

"Meanie."

"But you're not teaching today? It's a weekday."

"Actually I am, today. It was the last day of winter break yesterday. I teach 3 times a week so the rest of the time I'm on missions when they come up."

"And if there are no classes or missions?"

"Regular patrols sometimes. If nothing, then I'm usually at home."

Ruby and Weiss finished up the rest of their tea and began cleaning up their plates. The dishwasher rumbled as they began putting back the dishes on the trays, under Ruby's careful supervision. Despite Weiss' nimble and dexterous fingers (in more ways than one, according to Ruby), she dropped plates like Nevermores dropped razor feathers. The fact that she was doing so well now with household chores despite only doing it for three days was a testament to how serious she was with making good of herself.

"Ruby... doesn't it feel... you know... lonely?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you live alone, with Yang out there and your dad staying on campus. Alone in this house..."

"It's not THAT lonely. I call dad every night and Yang checks in once a week or so..."

"I mean physically."

"I... don't get you."

"Ruby... did I ever tell you that... I was actually always jealous of how close you were with your family?"

"Well... sort of. A couple of times?"

"I guess I was just... I don't know... worried? You were always a touchy feely kind of person, even when we were, you know... especially you and Yang. Now that you pretty much live alone in this house... I guess it kind of makes me feel-"

"Sorry for me?"

"That's not what I-"

"But something close to that, right?"

Weiss could feel Ruby's voice tense up. Ruby was never the type of person to suddenly change her tone of voice, and while this was in a way so subtle for majority of people to likely notice, Weiss knew Ruby more than enough to pick this up. Back in their first year in Beacon Weiss made it clear that they should all be as honest with each other as much as possible, especially after the incident with Blake at the docks. This was never more apparent than between the two of them, who despite theirodd-couple bickering that made their friends roll their eyes, they were always honest to each other to a T. Their relationship was built on such an intricate sense of trust that it made even Yang jealous. If not for this open honesty, Weiss would have never told her about what she had planned to do five years ago, despite her own fears.

But that was then, this is now. Weiss' face cringed as she felt like she touched a raw nerve with Ruby. She began to fear that this honesty, this openness between them, had also become a casualty of that event so many years ago. It was for her a slip of the tongue, words that because of what she did, she had no right to speak any more.

"... Oh WeissWeissWeiss you... what was that word... dunce?"

Weiss pupils dilated like saucers. This was the first time she ever heard Ruby say that word since it usually came out of her own mouth. Ruby propped up a wide smile as Weiss felt a artery on her forehead throb.

"I have enough to do even by myself. Mission reports, lesson plans and all that. I mean sure it gets kind of lonely sometimes, especially when dad's busy or Yang doesn't call, but I live through it. Been doing it for 5 years."

"But it's not healthy living alone all the time."

"MOST of the time."

"Fine. Most. I just can't help but be worried about it."

"Well you're living here with me now right? Problem solved. C'mon Weiss you're not the worrying sort of girl. At least you weren't."

"I guess... yeah you're right. Sorry for being all moody and bringing this up. Watching your father get shredded by the tabloid media does that. You better get to your class."

Weiss proceeded to haphazardly work the vacuum cleaner sitting in a corner of the living room. Ruby tried her best to stifle her laughter as she watched Weiss tangle herself in the extension cord trying to get the machine to work. She found something strangely adorable in the white haired former heiress struggling with domestic chores she used to have an army of maids do for her. She eventually felt pangs of guilt inside her as Weiss was now on the floor with her arms and legs tangled in the cord, still too proud to ask for help.

"So... how about you just come with me to Signal?"

"Oomph... hurk... I'll be fine here. Don't... want to get in the way of your classes."

Weiss said all of that with a straight face despite the fact that she was already too tangled up in the electrical cords to actually get out of it on her own.

"Not really no. That and I really, REALLY doubt you're going to get any chores done at this rate."

Ruby approached a still proudly struggling Weiss and pressed a button behind the vacuum cleaner. The cord instantly zipped and retracted back into the machine, startling the poor struggling girl in the process.

"Much to learn, you still have."

Weiss' snow white skin failed to hide her embarrassment despite her best efforts. She had promised herself that she would do what she could to learn and help out around the house and not let her adoptive housemate do all the work. It was the least she could to help since she was essentially an unemployed freeloader. On this end, things were not off to a good start. At the very least it was a source of guilty pleasure for Ruby to watch her old flame embarrass herself.

"Actually I learned over the break that Mrs. Excelia, the old Dust History and Applications professor, had retired over the break due to health issues. We actually don't have anyone who can teach that class at the academy. I could talk to my dad and maybe-"

Weiss' eyes lit up like diamonds, but just as quickly lost its shine. While her education at Beacon and her upbringing as an heir to what was once the world's largest Dust distributor made her more than qualified for the job, the fact that she would have to reveal her real identity to the school and its students worried her if she decided to apply. The days she spent tutoring an oblivious Ruby, an attention deficit Yang and a generally indifferent Blake helped her learn how to handle different sorts of students.

"I would if I could... but once my identity goes out it's free game for those crazy journalists on Patch. That's not really something I'd like to subject this island to."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Have you ever seen so many camera flashes going off all at once that it blocks out the sun?"

"Er... okay I get the idea. Still it wouldn't hurt to sub for one class."

"Well I'd really like to b-"

"Then it's settled! Come on I'm gonna be late!"

Ruby grabbed Weiss and used her semblance to rush out the door, completely frazzling Weiss' hair in the process. She was careful not take her too fast, as the first time she did it nearly resulted in Weiss getting whiplash when they went out on their first solo date back in Vale. That was a few months after Weiss stopped being obstinate and finally answered Ruby, who was actually the first to confess. Weiss, being the natural hard headed girl that she was, took her sweet time to respond to Ruby despite already having made up her mind even before she confessed. Being their first date and Weiss giving Ruby the chance to surprise her, Ruby decided to take her to her favorite cafe and bakery by the northern city shore. Being more excitable than her usual always excited self, Ruby inadvertently used too much of her semblance in her attempt to beat the rush of people, resulting in Weiss ripping the dress she specifically had flown in just for that occasion. Having to buy a new dress, they didn't make it in time for their reservations, forcing them to enter a lesser establishment. It would have been an utter disaster if it wasn't for both girls' persistence to make their first date succeed, though they never actually admitted as much to each other.

"RUBY MY HAI-"

Ruby jammed Weiss head into a helmet before she could complete her sentence. Within seconds they were already on the coastal road down towards Signal. Within minutes and before Weiss could make any sense of what was going on, they were already in the town proper. Ruby parked her bike in the parking lot reserved for teachers just outside the gate. Finally getting the helmet out and untangling the mess that was her hair, Weiss was greeted by a unfamiliar yet nostalgic sight. While Signal Academy was significantly smaller than more famous academies like Beacon, the architecture and layout was similar. At the center of the grounds was the main building with clock tower coming out from the center. Around the main building were smaller ones that housed classrooms and student dorms. Most of the students in Signal came from around the greater Vale region, as it was a known preparatory school for entry into top rank huntsmen academies like Beacon.

As students shuffled in decked with coats and scarves to protect against the cold, Weiss felt herself back to her Beacon days, specifically that of dragging a sleepy Ruby through the main school gates and into class, with Yang and Blake following suit. Watching students and their unique weapons, all giddy and innocent to learn the ways of the huntsman, she couldn't help but look back on those days and the choices she made. How she had wanted to be a huntress, and then deciding that justice for the Faunus and her family was something she had to give it all up for. It was here that she met a girl that was Beacon's youngest student, exploding on the Dust she had brought with her.

A silver-eyed girl of tremendous skill and power, hidden behind a goofy gung-ho personality. A girl that had more than once grated on her nerves and popped more than a few of her veins from stress and annoyance. A girl that had made her feels things she never felt before, for anything, for anyone. A girl that she had to give up, for her sake.

Was that the truth or just an excuse? Weiss second guessed herself countless times in those five years, despite her headstrong conviction to see through her justice to the end. She was convinced that she did the right thing, her own conflicts be damned. However, here at Signal, the choices of her past came back to her yet again. She would have to shake it off if she was going to live here, and bury it all once again where it belonged. Back in the past.

"Ms. Rose! You have a class to teach and you're this late?"

"I'm sorry da- I mean headmaster."

Ruby scratched her head and bowed in apology to the blond-haired headmaster. It was her father, Taiyang, but both of them agreed that at least while on school grounds they would engage each other professionally.

"By the way d- headmaster. This is... uh... oh cr-"

"Weiss Schnee. It's been a while Mr. Xiao Long. Sorry for coming in unannounced."

"Yes it's been a while Weiss. You're bunking up in Summer's room back at the house right?"

"Th-that was Ruby's mother's room? Aren't I intruding?"

Taiyang flashed a wide, fatherly smile, a very different persona from the strict headmaster aura he was emanating just moments ago.

"Ruby called me just after you arrived. I was the one who suggested you stay in her room since it's, well, a lady's room after all. Hope you don't mind."

Weiss bowed her head deeply to Taiyang.

"I-thank you very much Mr. Xiao Long."

"Look just call me Tai when we aren't in school grounds. Anyway it's the least I could do for my daughter's girlf-"

"DAD!"

Ruby cut her father short, who instantly remembered what their relationship was by now. He was so very proud back then when Ruby told him she was in a relationship, and with a Schnee of all people, so despite the time it hasn't fully sunk into him that her daughter was single again.

"Er.. yeah sorry about that. *Ehem* Anyway Ms. Rose shouldn't you get going? Your students are waiting."

"I know. Speaking of students, I was thinking that maybe we could get Weiss here to temp for Ms. Excelia. She was at the top of our class in Dust studies so I think she's more than qualified."

"She could... Weiss... are you still registered as a huntress?"

Weiss was surprised with the question. She remembered that in combat schools for huntsmen, all faculty are required to be registered active huntsmen to be qualified to teach. That's why, though they didn't look like it, Professors Oobleck and Port were actually very skilled and accomplished huntsmen.

"About that..."

"Okay well since we actually DON'T have any applicants for the position, I'm willing to let that slide for now. Ms. Rose please head to your class. Ms. Schnee, if you would follow me to my office..."

Taiyang gestured her to follow as he began walking back to the main building. Weiss, nervous as this would be her first real and unbiased interview, followed behind.

"You'll be fine Weiss. Even before, I could tell, you were born to do this too."

Ruby put her hand on Weiss shoulder with reassuring words and a reassuring smile. As she left Weiss and headed towards the Combat Training Hall, Weiss could feel her spirits rise again. She could feel that things were looking up again, in no small part due to Ruby who was, at this point, probably the only person she felt she could truly count on.

With her head held high and her spirit raised, she entered the main building.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The events of the season 3 finale sort of made me wonder if, you know, anyone will ever get some sort of happy ending. Arkos sunk the moment it left port, and the more I think about it, the more Lancaster or even White Rose felt possible. When I started this story I was undecided whether this was going to be romantic or just platonic. We all know that Ruby and Weiss possess a certain sense of camaraderie you only really see between Blake and Yang, and this tale was my attempt to give more life to that friendship, whether it would stay as friends or become something more. I started with them being more than friends, and then losing it, and then leaving its true status up in the air due to the events that transpires within.**

 **However, due to volume 3 and the fears I possess for the future direction of the show and it's characters, I made my decision.**

 **As of this chapter, this story is now White Rose. There I said it. As to how, when and why, well, just continue reading, because this story is going to be rather long.**


	7. Eye of the Storm, Part I

Being a relatively small island closer to the equator than countries with colder climates like Atlas, blizzard's were pretty rare on Patch. The island itself had unusual weather patterns due to being the place where cold western air hits first before reaching the mainland, but despite being cold most of the year its inhabitants don't usually experience more than two feet of snow even at the coldest times. Blizzards were the exception rather than the norm, and the island would experience one only every few years, much less a sudden one like this that not a single news station managed to pick up. The trees were completely frosted over, cars and bikes were covered in snow, even electricity was cut in the more remote areas of the island.

Ruby scratched her head at the misfortune she and Weiss were in. Having lived here her whole life, she had only ever seen this happen a few times, and never one where she was smack dab in it in the middle of nowhere. Weiss for her part grumbled under her goggles and triple layered scarf as she trudged and forced her legs through the snow that buried her up to her thighs. The blizzard hit them as they were already on foot, hiking through a valley near the island's center. She was thankful that they decided to bring along some extreme weather clothing and gear just in case, but even that didn't really prepare them mentally for the howling wind that brought with them sleet and snow that covered both the land and the sky in pure white. The two of them had a lot of training back in Beacon for surviving missions in extreme weather, but not this extreme.

Ruby wiped the frost her tinted goggles and she trudged beside Weiss. She could barely see five meters in front of here before everything disappeared into a world of white. The branches of the seasonally green trees were already bending down from the weight of the snow. The wind howled so loud that they communicated by hand signals rather than words. The air was so cold that they could feel their own breaths sting their faces as they breathed. They were already wearing three layers of insulated clothing but Ruby could feel her joints freezing over. It was so cold that, Weiss thought, even the guys back in Beacon who called her Ice Queen would concede even she couldn't survive here.

The pair forced their way forward by the side of a hill. It was 4 hours since they set out for their mission, and only two since the blizzard hit. Weiss was the first to notice the wind start to pick up and snow start to fall. The blizzard thankfully managed to set in slow enough for the two of them to get into their snow clothes. Because there were no roads to their destination within the valley, they left the bike in an old shed used by huntsmen doing inland missions and went on foot. Ruby had estimated it would take them no more than five hours to get to the mission area if they took a brisk pace. In this weather, they weren't even half of the way there. They had with them enough supplies for a four day trip that should have taken overnight at most. As it stands, Weiss was starting to worry if they even had enough for the round trip.

Her thoughts weighing on her mind, Weiss tripped on a buried rock and fell forward, sinking rapidly into the snow. Ruby, who was a few meters to her left so that they could survey more ground as they went, used what she could of her semblance in the freezing air and rushed to her partner's side. She caught Weiss by the hand and managed to pull her up to her chest as the snow under them started to crumble, revealing a narrow but surprisingly deep crevice. Realizing what had just happened, Weiss let out a deep sigh under her scarves and tapped Ruby on the shoulder as a gesture of thanks. Ruby for her part patted Weiss on the end in responce, which would have made the heiress visibly blush if she wasn't covered in inches of clothing and her cheeks weren't almost frozen over.

Just to be sure, Ruby took out some climbing rope she had on her and linked them together. They decided to stay safe and stick close. The two girls, already weary from the hike, pressed forward as they valley walls started to rise higher, indicating that they were getting closer to their target. Their initial landmark for their mission was the river running at the base of the valley, but since it was most likely already frozen and buried under the snow, they just had to follow the valley path to wherever they ended up. Scroll signal triangulation was impossible both due to the weather and the valley blocking out all but the closest of signals. In this weather, all they had were their training and each other. It wouldn't be so bad if Weiss hasn't been out of the game for years, and in this situation she had started feeling like she was just being a liability.

As luck would have it, A small cave emerged from the side of the mountain they were following. Since it was now the afternoon as far as they could tell, and with no sign of the blizzard letting up, the pair decided to settle in for the night and hope for clearer skies in the morning. The cave had a narrow entrance that was wider inside, giving more than enough space for both of them and keeping the wind from getting inside too much. A small puddle formed in the back from water trickling through the rock. For now they had a place to sleep and some clean water to drink. It was a literal paradise in the middle of a storm. Before they entered, they collected some broken branches and leaves to use as tinder for a fire.

"Hey Ruby... thanks..."

Those were Weiss' first words as she removed her snow gear. Underneath she wore her old field outfit from their student days. She brought out a small packet of Fire Dust and sprinkled some on a small pile of wood she had started to make inside the cave.

"Well you know... I don't want to read the headline next week of the ex-heiress found like a frozen popsicle in a ravine in the middle of nowhere now would I? Hmm... not on my watch at least."

"Har har."

Ruby sniggered as she took out a small pot. She too was wearing her old field outfit, which is what she still wore even as a full-fledged huntress. She collected some water from the puddle in the back and put it on the fire that Weiss had just started. The flames flickered and warmed up the icy air, enough for them to be somewhat comfortable in their field clothes.

"So Ruby... what's for dinner?"

Ruby brought out an assortment of canned food and a drink.

"I got some... canned seafood stew... canned cream of mushroom... canned cream of asparagus..."

"You have anything with low salt in it?"

Ruby cocked her head towards Weiss so slowly you could hear her vertebral joints creak.

"... Really? Did you... did you just ask that?"

Weiss burst out laughing. Ruby didn't know if she was even being serious.

"Heh. Good point."

Ruby raised her right eye brow at her partner, who whistled to herself as she went through the details of her Scroll. She opened up a big can of seafood stew and dumped its contents into the pot of water. It was the usual salty canned stuff that was more sauce than seafood, but it was enough to at least fill up their stomachs until they could get a real, proper meal.

"So Ruby… how far are we from the mission area?"

"I… actually I don't know…"

"Uh… don't you like live here?"

"Weiss I don't really go to this area of the island a lot, plus it's kind of hard to see where we are when you can't see five meters in front of you."

Weiss went through the triangulate positioning and mapping system on her Scroll, which showed no signal. Similarly, she couldn't get a call through to the Patch Island Huntsmen Office. The blizzard had all but cut them off from all wireless communication with the rest of the island. It was just the two of them, alone, at least until the storm passes. Weiss frowned as she put her Scroll away. Ruby was merrily stirring the pot and she wondered how she was going to achieve her mission at this rate.

"Anyway… Ruby… the branch said you'd brief me yourself on this mission of mine? If you don't mind…"

"Hmm… yeah I guess this is as good a time as any."

Ruby gave the pot of stew one last big stir before putting on the lid. She took out her Scroll and showed Weiss a picture of her target.

"There's been sightings of a particularly big boarbatusk by villagers in this valley. While boarbatusks usually come in packs, this one grew big enough that it managed to hunt on its own. It's already started to enter villagers looking for food and victims. A few people have been hurt and at least one person was confirmed killed. With most of the island's huntsmen on mainland missions right now, you are hereby instructed to take the beast out before more people get hurt."

"I see… wow Ruby that speech actually made you sound all… professional."

"Sh-shut up you!"

Weiss laughed as Ruby blushed and put away her scroll. Steam was now coming out of the sides of the lid, indicating that their food was almost ready.

"Anyway Weiss just remember that I can't help you take it down. I'm just here to confirm that you managed to kill it, or do it myself if you fail."

Weiss hated to admit it, but she knew that Ruby had already surpassed her in combat. By the time they graduated they were pretty much equal on the field, but having spent most of the last five years behind a desk she was clearly inferior to Ruby now. This was made worse by the fact that this mission was her first since graduation, and she didn't exactly have time to practice. She was clearly worried that she might not be able to defeat the boarbatusk, and Ruby would have to step in.

"Uh Weiss… your bowl?"

Weiss, lost in thought, was startled back into reality. She took a container from her pack and handed it to Ruby. Just as she had thought the stew smelled of salt and other preservatives, but beggars can't be choosers, especially if one didn't want to starve in the middle of a snow storm.

"Don't worry. I'm sure all I need to do is watch."

"H-how did you-"

"We've known each other for a long time Weiss. Now eat up!"

Weiss' worries soon melted away from the taste of sodium and reconstituted fish parts. The warming mix of the fire and their hot food helped breathe new life into both of them in the midst of the freezing cold. The flickering flames danced on the charring wood as both girls took loud slurps of their food that echoed in the cave. Ruby was soon reminded of that time back in their school days where both of them also got stuck in a cave during a blizzard. Like Weiss, it was a memory she cherished back then because it was the first time the two of them really had time to just be alone with each other. And also like Weiss, it was a memory she chose to leave behind in the past in order to be able to move on with her life.

Which is why it was strange for her to feel her heart well up in remembering it after so long. For some time after they broke up, memories of the hours they spent together had the opposite effect of what they once were. This memory of an event just like the present was one of them, and now she felt a familiar, almost nostalgic, sense of joy just remembering it and being in the same situation right now. Was it because of her having moved on or…

Ruby shook her head wildly trying to get the notion out of her mind. Weiss didn't even bat an eyelash at Ruby's displayed, having gotten used to her partner's often random head movements over the years. She knew it was a sign of Ruby trying to remove an idea from her head again.

After they ate and put their bowls away, the two peered out of the cave entrance. It was fairly obvious to them that the storm had not let up since they arrived at the cave, and showed no signs of weakening for the short foreseeable future. Realizing that they were likely going to be staying the night inside, they went back to their spot and started unfolding their sleeping bags. They had enough fire wood until morning, upon which they knew they had to leave if they were ever going to reach their destination in time, regardless of the weather.

"You know if I knew this was going to happen on my reaccreditation exam I'd have chosen a different mission."

Weiss ruffled under her sleeping bag trying to get comfortable.

"Why did you choose to fight a boarbatusk anyway?"

"No… reason really…"

"… You never do anything without a reason."

"Fine. Well… remember that very first live exercise we had in Port's class? First year?"

"The one where you got completely manhandled by that small boarbatusk?"

"Sh-shut up! It was my first real fight with one okay! It's just that… you know how I'm actually not that good with fighting those types of Grimm. That's why-"

"You wanted to prove in this exam that you could?"

"… Yeah."

"You know you could have chosen an easier exam right? Dad was surprised you chose this one."

"Ruby…"

Weiss turned around and faced Ruby, who was also completely wrapped up in her sleeping bag.

"I need to prove that I can do it. On my own. Both in and out of a fight. In the real world, without my family's money behind me."

"You can't kill a Grimm by throwing money at it."

"I'm serious Ruby."

Ruby laughed from under sleeping bag. Weiss pouted and away from Ruby, trying to get some sleep. Ruby did likewise. Almost half an hour of total silence went between them before the quick chattering of teeth started to echo in the cave. Ruby tossed and turned trying to tune out the sound from her ears, to no avail.

"Seems like even the Ice Queen from Atlas gets cold."

"We don't actually enjoy sleeping in the cold you know. We have heaters like everybody else."

"Am I going to hear your teeth all night long."

"Sorry okay. I'll… I'll try my best."

This was one of those times where Weiss best wasn't good enough. Despite her efforts she couldn't suppress her teeth from chattering every 15 minutes. A whole hour had gone by and neither of them managed to get a single minute of sleep. Ruby was already audibly groaning as she buried her head under her pillow.

"Look Weiss… I have an idea. My sleeping bag… it can probably fit two people."

"Are you suggesting-"

"I just want to get some sleep. Should be warm enough in here for both of us."

"Are you sure? Considering that-"

"Just… just get in here already. And for what it's worth… regardless of what's happened you're… you're the only person I'm comfortable with in a situation like this, okay? Stop complaining!"

Ruby opened up her sleeping bag and awkwardly gestured for Weiss to come in. Ruby was facing away trying to hide her embarrassment. This wasn't the first time that they ended up sharing a bed. They've done it a few times before, during missions and at least once when Ruby's bed broke. At that time however they were already together so they were comfortable with sharing a single sheet. Given the current circumstances, while both were comfortable with each other, the awkwardness reared its head. Weiss slowly and cautiously slipped into the sleeping bag and zipped it close. She lay with her back to Ruby's back, both girls facing away from each other. Weiss could feel the body heat emanating from Ruby, and vice versa. Both girls were now encased in the bag like a cocoon. Weiss could hear the slow, deep breaths that Ruby was making. Ruby likewise couldn't tune out Weiss' shallow, rapid breathing. With every fidget that Weiss made to find a comfortable sleeping position, Ruby could feel Weiss' skin through the fabric of their clothes, the feeling of soft flesh kept her mind awake. With every shift of Ruby's head, Weiss could smell the shampoo that smelled of roses and oranges. A very typical Ruby smell. Weiss almost found it intoxicating and thus she simply couldn't fall asleep.

"Ruby this is... this is kinda awkward. Can I... uh... can I turn around?"

"Umm what?"

Weiss turned around, facing Ruby's back. Both girls were now facing in the same direction under the bag. Even in the darkness Weiss could see clearly. Ruby's back was... b much larger than how she remembered back then. Her shoulders were a bit broader but her arms were still very feminine and petite. The smell of her shampoo wafted into Weiss nostrils even more. The arch of Ruby's back exposed her well defined but silky smooth skin. Adjusting herself to Weiss' new sleeping position, Ruby straightened her back, pushing her rear end towards Weiss' pelvis. The sudden contact brought out a yelp from both girls. One could see steam suddenly float out of the zipper gaps.

"Err... uh... keep your hands to yourself okay Weiss."

"If I recall correctly you're the one with very curious hands, especially in places where they shouldn't be."

Weiss then put her forehead on Ruby's back.

"EEEP! Weiss what the he-"

"Sorry... sorry... it's... this helps me sleep... you know? You... remember... right? I'm... I'm sorry."

"Weiss..."

"Just this once... I promise... just for this. I really... can't sleep."

Ruby sighed.

"... Alright... and Weiss?"

"... Yeah?"

"... Goodnight."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is essentially the direction I now plan on taking this. I would actually appreciate some reviews and feedback on this any any of the others chapters because I'm trying... well... I'm trying to make this as much of an unconventional White Rose story as I possibly can. Reviews again are appreciated!**


	8. Eye of the Storm, Part II

Weiss could feel a nasty draft inch its way into the sleeping bag. All she could do to stave off the biting cold was to hug harder the warm object she's been grabbing on to for hours. It had been years since she last had to rough it out in the wilderness, and only her second time in the middle of a blizzard. Her groggy mind fell in and out of consciousness, stung awake with every gust of wind that singed her skin and then promptly falling back to sleep. This cycle continued for hours, robbing her of much needed sleep. She tussled and squirmed on her pillow trying to get comfortable, eventually settling on the warm figure that lay in front of her. It reminded her much of the heated pillows she used to have back at the family mansion, which is all but a memory now. With it, she finally managed to get the sleep she needed for the day ahead.

The fire the two made eventually died out. They had made enough of it to last most of the night and at least up to the break of dawn. Weiss could smell the scent of smokey charred wood, indicating that it was time to get up. Now more conscious than she was while tossing and turning in her sleep, she reached out in front of her and felt the familiar warm figure that helped her sleep in the middle of the night. Only this time it felt softer, like gooey marshmallows freshly roasted on a fire just short of hardening to coat. She almost felt the need to bite onto it like a kid reaching for her candy. In fact, she could have sworn that she's felt something of this shape, size and softness in her hand just a little more than five years ago.

She then remembered just exactly what it was. Wide awake and eyes wide open, she realized that in front of her was a sleeping Ruby, sleeping soundly and breathing slowly, with Weiss' hand on her chest. This was the familiar soft feeling she remembered. She slowly took her hand off, praying all the while that Ruby doesn't wake up, and slowly made her way out of the sleeping bag.

"Mmmh... Weiss... don't eat all of the... cookies... zzz."

Weiss sighed as Ruby mumbled in her sleep. Making her way out to the cave entrance, she was delighted to see that the blizzard had finally stopped, most likely in the middle of the night. The air was still cold as ice, but at least most of the fallen snow had started to melt under the sun. The bright green leaves on the trees now peeked out of the morning frost as a couple of animals darted back and forth on the branches. She went back to the camp fire and started it up again. The flame warming her skin, she brought out a pot and began boiling some water. She took out from her bag a small pack of ground coffee and mixed it in the pot of water. The smell of freshly brewed coffee soon engulfed the entirety of the cave, and soon enough it made its way into Ruby's nose, waking the sleeping huntress from her slumber.

"Mmmhh... Is that... is that you Weiss?"

"Wake up sleepyhead. Do all huntresses wake up this late?"

"Mmmh... meanie..."

Ruby rubbed her eyes and finally managed to get both of them open. Drool was still hanging from her lip. Her clothes were all a mess as her cleavage was partly exposed on her tank top. Weiss quickly averted her gaze back to the boiling pot of coffee, trying to forget what she had just did minutes ago. The half asleep Ruby wobbled her way to the fire beside Weiss, basking in its heat, the smell of the coffee enough to perk her up. Weiss poured her a cup and she drank it in almost one gulp.

"Full fledged huntress and you still sleep like an academy freshman."

"Can't help it. *Groan* You know how my semblance is... kinda tiring to use."

Ruby poured herself another cup and looked outside. The sky had all but cleared with the occasional cloud floating here and there. The rising sun shone brightly above the horizon, exposing much of the grass that yesterday were buried in a meter of snow. She looked at her scroll, which was finally getting some a signal from the Patch communication tower, and checked her map.

"Okay... yes! Looks like we're just an hour off from the last reported sighting... Weiss?"

With their coffee already warm and ready, Weiss started warming up a can of oatmeal in water. Only plain oatmeal, as Weiss was used to, while Ruby sneered slightly at the idea of having a flavorless breakfast. She was used to adding a bit of sugar and chocolate powder to her oatmeal, two ingredients they sadly didn't have on hand. Weiss handed her a steaming bowl. Ruby stared at the bowl with a disappointed expression and clicked her tongue.

"Ruby..."

"I know I know..."

Ruby chugged down a spoonful of oatmeal. It wasn't as tasteless as it usually was, though it was more due to her being hungry than having a new found appreciation for plain oatmeal. After chugging down their simple meal, both girls began packing up and prepared to leave. Stepping out of the cave, the rays of the sun beamed down and warmed their skin, a refreshing feeling after trudging through a blizzard for what felt like an eternity. This time they stayed in their field clothes, allowing them to move faster and hopefully reach their destination within the hour.

"Weiss... you sure you're up for this? Like you said you haven't exactly... prepared for this."

Ruby had a concerned look on her face as both girls followed the trail down the side of the mountain. Within minutes they reached the river at the base, the ice now slowly starting to melt from the heat of the sun.

"I'd rather be out on the field or in a classroom than being cooped up in a house all day. Plus... I'm better with a sword than with a broom."

"That's... yeah can't argue with that."

Both girls laughed as they clambered by the river's rocky edge. The ice cracked from the sunlight and the strength of the flowing current. The valley that was buried in snow just a day ago was now slowly coming back to life as the greenery emerged from the near endless snow. Weiss couldn't help but admire the beauty of her surroundings as she hiked along the riverside towards their destination. She was so enamored by the environment that she didn't realize that an hour had already passed. By that time they reached a large basin within the valley. It was a flat plain surrounded by low-set mountains, with a small village ion its north-western edge. Patches of trees dotted the landscape as the river snaked between them, eventually reaching the mountains to the west where the river began. It was the most isolated area of the island, with no modern roads leading to the outside, the only path being the beaten trail that they followed heading inland.

"So... I guess we're here?"

Ruby pulled out a pair of binoculars and surveyed the area. The village was bustling with people shovelling snow as children played and built snowmen. The area was almost free of any threats except for a small group of Grimm congregating just to the north of their position. Weiss and Ruby slowly approached the group until they were close enough for the binoculars to clearly see their faces. Perched on a cliff on the mountainside, the two huntresses surveyed their targets. On closer inspection it was a group of Boarbatusks, and among them a larger one with a vertical scar along its left eye. She handed the binoculars to Weiss and pointed towards the large Boarbatusk. It had armor that covered more of its body than the average Boarbatusk, but like others of its kind its underbelly remained exposed. This was the area every huntsman aimed for for a quick kill.

"That's your target, the one with the scar on its left eye. Kind of... fitting, don't you think."

"... You have no idea... well then..."

Ruby held Weiss' arm as she tried to head on down.

"... Ruby?"

"The big guy looks separated from the rest of the group. I'll head on to the right and draw the rest of the pack to me. While they do, get in between and take him out."

"What? Ruby you aren't supposed to-"

"The mission said you had to solo the big guy. Didn't say anything about everything else!"

Ruby smiled wide as she leapt into the sky. She unfurled Crescent Rose in midair and used her semblance to rush directly above the pack. Switching her weapon to her back, she spun herself around vertically and downwards onto an unsuspecting Boarbatusk. In one fell swoop with so much speed and intensity, the Boarbatusk's head slid clean off its neck before the rest of its friends managed to notice, spewing black blood everywhere.

"Hi guys!"

Ruby back flipped towards the front of the group. She pivoted Crescent Rose's blade onto the ground, switched to sniper mode and unleashed a barrage of gunfire. Three Boarbatusks received bullets into the unarmored spots on their snouts before the rest of the group charged at her. She then led the pack into the woods behind her.

"She never changes."

Casting up a time glyph, Weiss leapt down and rushed the big guy. She had planned to use the force of the thrust using Myrtenaster to knock the Boarbatusk on its side and land a single blow to the creature's underside, killing it instantly. Her plan didn't go so well as, mere meters from the beast, the big Boarbatusk turned towards her and countered Weiss with its giant tusks. The blow struck her weapon at the hilt, deflecting her attack and knocking Weiss to the right of the beast a couple of meters. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and skidded on the soil before coming to a stop. People without unlocked Auras would have died instantly. Weiss dusted herself off and faced her opponent.

"Well... that used to work out better..."

The Boarbatusk lowered its head and front legs while raising its hind legs, aiming the tips of its tusk towards her. She knew from experience that the beast was readying for its rolling charge attack. Given its larger size and heavier plating, she knew it was highly unlikely she could flip it on its back with a deflection glyph like what she first did back in Beacon. She had to try a different tactic.

"I guess I could try THAT one..."

She closed her eyes and quietly chanted an incantation, placing a couple of glyphs beneath her feet and halfway between her and her target.

"Alright Weiss... left foot in front... concentrate..."

Weiss had just finished her stance and incantation when the Boarbatusk surged forward. As her opponent was directly on top of the glyphs, Weiss unleashed the glyphs all at once. In an instant, a huge ice formation erupted in the ground beneath the Boarbatusk, launching it into the air. Weiss then leaned forward and unleashed the glyph under her feet. A second ice formation launched her into the air towards the Boarbatusk and its exposed belly. In the blink of an eye Myrtenaster was firmly embedded deep into the creature's flesh, killing the giant Boarbatusk instantly. Weiss had, however, failed to take into account the velocity of her strike due to only have a split second to plan all of it.

"... Oh crap..."

Weiss and the carcass flew in the air and landed in the small forest. She barely managed to place the body between her and the ground to soften the blow. They both landed with a loud crash just beside Ruby, who had just dispatched the rest of pack, leaving a small explosion and a rather big hole in the ground. Ruby peered into the hole as dust settled.

"... I take it you won?"

"Was there *cough* any doubt? *cough*"

Ruby pulled Weiss out of the hole. Weiss' skirt and dress were partially torn from the impact, exposing part of her right leg and right shoulder. The Boarbatusk for all intents and purposes was completely dead and was already starting to disintegrate. Taking one last look at the corpse, Ruby took out her scroll and called the central office.

"This is huntress Rose speaking. Confirming target elimination by Ms. Schnee. You can send it in."

Ending the call, Ruby gave a surprised Weiss a big hug. The sound of engines began to echo in the valley.

"Congrats Weiss! You're a huntress again!"

"Thank you Ru- wait no!"

Weiss pushed Ruby away with a scowl forming on her face.

"Are those Bullhead engines I hear? You told me no transports travelled to this area!"

"Yeah... about that..."

Ruby leaned back and looked up as a Bullhead passed over them. Once the transport passed and landed in the clearing, she knocked on her head and stuck her tongue out at Weiss.

"I told them we'd do it on foot. So you could, you know, experience the wilderness here for yourself!"

Weiss scowl turned a pure blank expression on Ruby's honesty.

"So you're saying... I trudged through the middle of a freak blizzard for an entire day... because you wanted to show me the sights?"

Ruby gave a puzzled look at Weiss, not totally understanding if she was asking a serious question or was being rhetorical.

"Uh... yes?"

Weiss hands started to shake from a mix of both joy and anger.

"You... you dolt!"

Weiss tackled Ruby with so much force that they both fell into the hole their landing made. Inside you could hear a mix of Ruby's boisterous laughter and Weiss' screaming. The Bullhead crew that came to pick them up could only wonder to themselves at this peculiar turn of events.

* * *

"... and that's how modern Dust refinement came to be. Any questions?"

Weiss had just finished her class on Dust History. It's been a week since she and Ruby got back from her licensure exam, and now aside from being a full-fledged huntress she was also teaching Dust classes at Signal. She had taken in an alias under the headmaster's approval so as to hide her identity. Despite this however Ruby had made it a point to tell the school that they were close friends and partners since their Beacon days. Ruby was a rather popular instructor in the school, and now with Weiss as the new faculty she had also started to attract a following due to her cool and elegant demeanor. Rumors had started circulating around as to the history between both instructors, some tame, some a bit more extreme.

"I have a question ma'am! If I may ask... how did you and Ms. Rose first meet?"

"That's... not really related to the lesson..."

"C'mon ma'am! It's almost the bell anyway!"

Weiss sat on the teacher's desk with a mixed expression of exasperation and resignation.

"Well... let's just say that it involved an argument, some screaming and at least one explosion in the middle of the school plaza."

The students laughed out loud as Weiss told them her story. She couldn't, however, shake of the feeling that perhaps this wasn't exactly the first meeting between her and Ruby. As the bell rang and the students ruched out the door, Weiss was left on her desk, getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This took a while because I haven't done fights scenes in almost a decade. I still need some practice as there will be more than a few fights to go as the story continues (spoilers!).**

 **Anyway the entire outline of the story has been done and the finale will practically write itself. That's, of course, still a ways off. As usual please leave your reviews!**


	9. Don't Go Making Promises

"So... you're mother's a huntress?"

Weiss was blunt with her question. She waded her legs on a shallow pool by the beach, looking at her new found friend who was herself playing with a hermit crab on the sand. This black haired girl, a few years younger than her she assumed, was the first person close to her age that she met on the island since she arrived. This was, of course, due to the fact that her parents didn't exactly let her out to meet with other kids her own age, deciding that this vacation would be better spent with her studying in their private villa. The only reason she managed to get out here, to meet her new friend, was at the behest of her butler.

"Yep! Whenever she comes back from missions she always brings back neat stuff! Hmm... take a look at this!"

The young black haired girl took out a small red colored crystal from her pocket. It's surface gleamed a dark crimson sheen in the afternoon sun, coating her hand in a deep red shade that almost sparkled. It was a rough piece, having not been subjected to the usual fine cuts a jeweler would do, like it was freshly pried off of a cave wall where it belonged. Despite its raw appearance, she clearly treasured it.

"My mom got me this last year. She found it during one of her missions down a Grimm infested mine, said it reminded her of me."

"What's it called?"

"Err... uh... actually..."

"You... don't know."

The black haired girl booped herself on the head with her fist. Weiss could only wonder if this new friend of hers was really some kind of dunce.

"Anyway... how about you? You said you're on vacation but where's your family?"

Weiss sighed as she drew a bunch of scribbles on the dry sand. The scribbles eventually became stick figures of 4 people: 2 adults and 2 kids.

"Like I said it's not really a vacation for us. More like... getting work done in a fresh environment."

She erased the stick figures with the branch she was holding as she sighed even more. Black hair came up to her and took the branch from her hand and started drawing on the sand as well. Like her new friend, she drew stick figures of 2 adults and 2 kids.

"But you know... at least you get to see them at home after they work. My parents? Like I said they're huntsmen, and half the time they're out on their missions, and they usually don't even call home when they do. Sometimes they just pop up at home without telling us."

She drew a house with a chimney over her stick figures. The hermit crab she was playing with crawled over her drawings and eventually sat on top of what passed for the house's roof.

"Well even if they're gone a lot, I... know what they do is important. Helping people and all that. That's why..."

She stood up and started swinging the stick around like a sword. She ran around pretending to hit things in the air with it.

"I wanna be a huntress like them when I grow up!"

She stood proudly with her hands to her hips and a wide smile on her face. The wind blew her shoulder length hair to the side. White hair could only look at her with a puzzled expression.

"Aren't you a bit... too young to decide?"

"Nope! And you're not that much older than me, are you!"

The black hair continued to wave around her branch like a sword, making swoosh and smacking noises with it. Looking at her, Weiss started to wonder herself what she wanted to do when she grew older. As second daughter to her family's Dust fortune, she knew that one way or another she'd end up having a hand in running the family business. She had been groomed since birth to be an heiress to the family fortune, and her family expects nothing less of her. She had never really questioned what her intentions in life were, having her future decided even before she was born.

"Did you always want to be a huntress?"

"Hmm... well I guess since a few years ago? Mom and dad always tells me stories of their cool adventures! Stories about killing big Grimm and helping people in need. Awesome stories!"

"Umm... aren't they worried about you getting hurt if you do?"

The black haired girl stood up and stuck the branch she was holding on the sandy shore. She looked up to the sky as a passenger transport was passing by, it's engines roaring overhead. She stared up to the white fluffy clouds.

"Actually... they don't really want me to be a huntress..."

She frowned and squatted down on the sand, scribbling on the sand like she did just a while ago. She drew a small cart with what looked like a stick figure baby inside. Beside it she drew a few trees.

"Three years ago, before I could even remember, my sister took me out to the forest because she was looking for something. Mom said she put me in a cart and went out to a deep part of the woods, where she found an old abandoned house. We... were attacked by Grimm that were waiting for us. My sister was only almost as old as I am now and... if it wasn't for our uncle... we'd be..."

The white haired girl bowed her head after hearing her story.

"When my dad told me the story, he said was was never more afraid than any time in his life, even when he was fighting monsters. That's why he told me that he wouldn't let me be a huntress like my mom. But you know..."

She ran up to her new friend and, placing her face barely an inch from her friend's, she made a wide smile. The white haired girl was taken by surprise and her whole face went red.

"It only made me want to be a huntress even more!"

She picked up the branch and started waving it around like a sword again. Regaining her composure, tWeiss could only laugh as hew new friend played around pretending to be a Huntress. She looked at her, running and spinning without a care in the world, and started to feel a weird sensation inside. She was jealous of the freedom her friend had, compared to the life a of a caged bird she lived. She knew that when she left tomorrow, she'd be going back to a life of constant studies and etiquette that she had always lived. Here, on this beach, she bore witness to a world and a life she had never seen beyond the confines of her family's estate. It was ironic, she thought, that despite the wide gardens and grounds of her family's house she was never allowed to run around to her hearts content, like her friend. She had never felt such jealousy for the life of another person until today.

But there was something more here, she started to think. Not just jealousy, or excitement. Something more, but she couldn't understand what it was.

A sudden gust of wind blew her hat off her head. Before she could react, the wind had taken it out beyond the shore and into the water, a few meters out. She ran towards the waves and saw that her hat was only still over a shallow area of the beach. It was her favorite hat, and she had to get it before the waves took it further out to see. That, or one of the sea gulls flying around over them might end up picking it up and bringing it somewhere, never to be seen again.

"Don't worry I'll get it!"

The black haired girl jumped into the water and trudged through the soft waves. It was midday so the waves weren't particularly strong, meaning that a young kid like her wasn't in any danger of getting overpowered by the waves. Not wanting to let go of her pride, the white haired girl clumsily followed her friend into the water, the splashing waves already soaking the hem of her skirt. Having never actually stepped into the sea before, she awkwardly pushed her feet against the sand and tide towards her friend, who was already way beyond her and getting close to where her hat was floating. The attempt quickly tired her out. Within minutes the black haired girl managed to reach the hat, which was already soaked in sea water.

"Got it I got it!"

She turned around excitedly and headed back to her friend, who was really tired by this point and had slowed down to a crawl. In her hurry she hit a rock buried in the sand and tripped forward onto her friend, hat in hand. Tired and unable to properly react, the white haired girl tried in vain to catch her. The black haired girl instead landed on her chest and pushed her back, her hand landing on her friend's head. Both girls fell in the same direction with a splash, soaking their clothes and getting wet sand everywhere.

"Ewwww gross..."

"Hehehe sorry about that... oh hey look..."

The black haired girl pointed to her friend's head. By some measure of luck, she managed to land the hat on her head, sparing it getting even more soaked with seawater than it already was. At this point both girls were already covered in brine, so in some ways it really wouldn't have made much of a difference. Weiss lamented both her fortune and misfortune.

"... You're welcome by the way..."

"... Thanks... heh... hahahahaha."

"Hahahahahahaha."

Weiss was still sitting down on the shallow water with her friend kneeling down on the sand. Both of them laughed so much that other people on the beach started looking at them with funny faces. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard like that. In fact, she couldn't remember laughing like that at all. Despite water and sand climbing up her dress and her favorite hat smelling like water and seagull poop, she was laughing her heart out like never before. It was new to her in almost every way. She had never had the chance to share a nice laugh like this with anyone, not even her parents, since they were always the paragons of controlled emotional discipline. When she laughed, it was always in private when she watched shows or read books. She had never really laughed in public before. She was told it was unwomanly for a Schnee to do so.

To share a laugh like this was new... alien... but it was nice. Something different. Something she never knew she could experience.

"You sound like you haven't laughed in a while. Heh."

"Yeah well... my family doesn't like me laughing in public."

"So uptight..."

Both girls stood up and wrung the seawater from their clothes. As it was shallow water, their clothes weren't as soaked as they could have been, so all it took was a few twists and presses to get the water out. The smell however would require a proper laundry. They headed back to the beach and sat back on the rocks.

"You know I just remembered something..."

"What?"

"I... don't know your name. I mean I can't call you Ms. White Hair all the time can I?"

"Err..."

Weiss remembered her parents instructions not to tell anyone her name while she was on the island. Her being out here in public unattended was already against their orders, and her butler had already convinced them to at least grant her this. Giving away her identity, and the potential paparazzi frenzy that could follow the news of the Schnees being on Patch, was something she was drilled since she was little. The higher you are up in life, the less you need to let people know.

"Anything wrong?"

"I can't... not right now..."

"Huh? Why?"

The black haired girl gave her a genuinely puzzled look. Names were names, and to her it was a sign that they were comfortable with each other.

"My father said I can't. It's... he said that our name carries a lot of meaning, and that I shouldn't give it so freely..."

"So... you don't trust me then."

The black haired gave a wide pout at Weiss. She was clearly annoyed, but not exactly angry. She considered Weiss a friend, and it annoyed her that she can't even know her friend's name. Trust was another issue altogether.

"He said I can't say it while we're her so... how about a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah, deal. I'm leaving tomorrow so I'm sure no one will mind. I also realized I don't know your name too so... tomorrow, before I leave, let's meet here, and give our names. Okay?"

"Hmmm... okay! Deal!"

The black haired girl stood up and stuck out her pinky finger at Weiss, who clearly didn't know how to react.

"Uh... what's this?"

"Pinky swear! Never done it before? It's easy."

She took Weiss' hand, pulled out her pinky, and put it on hers.

"There! Pinky swear! Let's meet here same time, same place!"

"Yeah. Promise."

* * *

"Weiss... while I do not exactly approve of what you're doing as my sister..."

"C'mon Winter... for all I know I may never see her again!"

Weiss and Winter sat in their limousine on that same stretch of highway by the coast. It was almost 2pm in the afternoon. The sun was already starting to head down to the horizon. Weiss had a promise to keep, and it was time. Their parents had already gone on ahead to prepare for their departure.

"Weiss..."

"I've... never had a friend like her before..."

"And what about you classmates at the academy?"

"Classmates? More like followers or... what was that word you uses? En-tou-rage? All they do is praise me for hair or dress or something like that. Those girls... those aren't friends..."

"... Fine. You have thirty minutes. We have to leave by then, understand?"

"She'll be here, she promised."

Weiss hurriedly got out of the limousine and headed for the beach. She went to the rocky outcrop and sat down. She wore a coat as the air had been quite cold that day, her boots crunching the dry sand underfoot. She had never been this excited to give her name before, something she thought was rather strange in retrospect. She couldn't really contain her excitement.

Ten minutes past. She looked at her watch. The seagulls overhead squawked as they took turns dipping on the water to catch fish for their chicks. The waves crashed loudly on the shore as the tide began to change. As someone who was sued to always being on time, she couldn't help but feel that her friend was being unfashionably late to their promised meeting. She still had twenty minutes to go, so it wasn't that big of a deal. The skies were clear and the seas were gentle. There was no rain, only sunshine and the occasional cloud. There was no other reason for her to be late. It was a pinky swear after all.

Twenty minutes passed. The seagulls had finished their hunts and were returning to the cliffs down the coast to their nests. The only sound breaking the monotony of silence were the crashing waves and the sound of beach goers packing up and heading back. Weiss was now alone on the beach, with nothing but her thoughts and the sound of the crashing waves. She looked at her watch as she started to grow impatient. She had ten minutes left, and her friend was now really, really late. She tried to think of reasons why she would be, but on a day as good as this, she couldn't really think of a reason. Her friend admitted that it was really just her and her carefree sister together most of the time, so her parents clearly weren't stopping her. Weiss kicked up sand as she waited, with slight irritation.

Thirty minutes had finally passed. Weiss got up and went to the shore, looking at the now calming waves as the tides began to change. The beach, enveloped in almost complete silence, was broken by the sound of a couple of Bullheads roaring across the sky and heading for the port. At that exact same moment a trio of ambulances made their way down the road and into the town, their sirens blaring at full blast. Weiss looked back at the commotion. Winter had headed down to the beach herself, talking on her Scroll, as the sound of the sirens slowly disappeared behind her.

"Weiss we need to leave."

"I... can we please wait a little more, please?"

"We can't. Apparently there's an emergency down the the port. We need to leave before the area swarms with first responders."

"I... I..."

Weiss felt tears come down her face as she was ushered back into the car. Her friend didn't come. A full thirty minutes she waited, but she didn't come. Perhaps, she thought, pinky swears were made to be broken.

The limousine entered the heliport and parked beside the family airship. The Bullheads that Weiss saw had finally landed, with scores of injured people coming out and being treated by paramedics. Before she could see any more, her bodyguards ushered her in and put on her seat belt. The ship slowly rose up into the skies, the people slowly becoming little blips on the ground. As the airship began to turn towards the direction of Atlas to reach cruising speed, she took a look one last time out of her window.

She saw a coffin being pulled out of Bullhead. It was covered in what looked like a white coat. In front of it was a little girl, wearing a red coat, crying her eyes out. Before she could make sense of what was unfolding down below, the craft and completed its preparations and had sped off into the sky beyond. Weiss, her young mind unable to process what she had just seen, reclined back her seat and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Chapter late due to... work... yeah work! Lots of work. Also The Division. Lots of The Division. The game , not math.**

 **Anyway that's the last of these kinds of chapters. The rest will be proper and present day. Once again, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Edit - Some of you might notice a minor edit in this. Thanks to the guy who noticed I mentioned 15 minutes but she stayed for 30. That was because I got an error during typing and lost 3 whole paragraphs. Didn't notice the error until it was mentioned.**


	10. Nights in Color

"Ready... FIGHT!"

A smoke-filled explosion ripped right in front of Ruby as she tried to sidestep the blast. The smoke enveloped her. She spun Crescent Rose around like a fan in order to blow the odorless smoke away, only to find Weiss up in the air with Myrtenaster aimed straight at her. Bringing her scythes blade to bear in front of her head, she blocked Weiss airborne thrust, a move done with such power that Ruby was pushed a few feet back. Weiss landed on her feet and spun around in two full circles, blades of ice emanating from her weapon as she kept the offensive. The ice shattered on Crescent Rose's hilt, not enough to cause any real damage but enough to keep Ruby off balance. Realizing that she was being backed into a wall, Ruby jumped up and kicked herself off the wall away from Weiss, spinning around in mid-air and putting her weapon into sniper mode. Weiss blocked the explosive shots with her glyphs as Ruby landed on the opposite side of the room. Ruby cocked her weapon behind her and launched into her classic forward rush, a combination of her semblance and accelerant ammunition to increase her speed. Within half a second she was in front of Weiss, ready to strike.

 _Really Ruby? This again?_

Weiss wondered just how many times Ruby's tried this move before. Half a meter in front of Weiss Ruby brought her weapon low for a wide sweep of the blade on Weiss legs. Weiss, having already memorized this as one of Ruby's favorite strikes, jumped low and flipped over Ruby the moment Crescent Rose was swung. Time seemed to slow as Weiss looked at a surprised Ruby from above, nearly face to face, as she channelled a glyph behind Ruby's head. The glyph activated, pushing Ruby forward and launching her towards the opposite wall with a loud crash. Weiss gracefully landed on her feet, as per usual, assessing the damage in front of her.

 _Okay... probably a little too strong._

She had barely enough time to complete that thought when a flash of red ran right past and behind her. She swung Myrtenaster behind her shoulder, just in time to parry an overhead swipe from Ruby. Finally turning around, Weiss parried a flurry of attacks and flourishes from Ruby who was smiling with every swing and twirl of her weapon. Weiss parried Ruby's strikes with precision and grace, however knowing that Ruby was nearly unstoppable within a meter of her reach, she knew that she needed to get some distance between them. Finding an opening, she thrust her weapon forward just enough to push Ruby back a few steps. It was enough to give her space to backflip a few meters back to the wall where she was almost pinned just a few moments ago. Gathering her bearings and looking forward, Ruby had already assumed her rushing position to try again and force her way through Weiss' defenses.

 _You know Ruby this isn't gonna work a seco-_

Ruby slammed the tip of her weapons blade on the ground. She vaulted overhead, using her weapon has a pivot, and used the inertia to launch her above Weiss with her weapon in hand. Weiss had expected Ruby to try another wide forward sweep and brought her glyphs forward. With Ruby and Crescent Rose poised for a powerful overhead blow, Weiss was almost defenseless. She rushed a defensive glyph just above her, hoping it was enough to deflect at least part of the blow. She knew Ruby had put enough force in to the blow to cut a Boarbatusk clean in half, armor and all. She put all her remaining available Aura into it and hoped for the best.

With a loud crash, the glyph shattered and Ruby landed into Weiss with enough force to crack the floor and turn the cement into dust, covering the room in a fine white mist.

*RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG*

"And so kids remember that Grimm aren't the only things out there. Sometimes, you may need to fight someone else!"

"Ruby could you do that AFTER you get off me?"

The sound of multiple coughing could be heard at the end of the ringing bell. The dust finally cleared to reveal Ruby lying on top of Weiss in the middle of the classroom, her weapon lying inches above Weiss' head. Weiss for her part had Myrtenaster's tip just to the side of Ruby's neck. The students were all standing and clapping their hands at the duelling display they had just witnessed. The class president called the match a draw as the students prepared to leave for the day. Both instructors stood and composed themselves.

"Next week we'll have actual student demonstrations! Don't forget to choose your partners!"

"And don't forget that quiz on cross-Dust reactivity models!"

The students noisily filed out of the room, talking amongst themselves about the fight they had just seen. Majority of the students studying in Signal were specialized in fighting and eliminating Grimm, however with the onset of threats not just limited to Grimm, schools such as Signal had also started giving classes on personal combat. They found themselves fortunate for this, as most of their elders and teachers had to learn these the hard way. Ruby and Weiss included.

The classroom now devoid of people, Weiss began packing her books while Ruby packed up Crescent Rose.

"So Ruby... planning to clean up this mess?"

Mess was likely an understatement. A couple of tables were flipped over on he craters the two had formed on the floor. The walls on either side of the room were just a tap away from crumbling into a heap of concrete and plaster. The blackboard was now more white than black. There used to be a couple of beakers and test tubes on the table by the window where a pile of broken glass now lay.

"You're going to catch hell from your father again."

"Eh... he can dock it from my pay."

"Next time you'll actually owe HIM money."

"Well half of this is your fault... this time."

Slinging her weapon case over her shoulder, Ruby walked out of the room as a group of janitors heaving deep sighs walked in behind her. Weiss followed suit, again apologizing to the cleaning staff for another day's worth of messy clean up. Outside the building the sun had started to set, signalling the end of the day while students hurried back to their dorm rooms and houses. A group of varsity players still ran their laps around the main hall, their coach screaming the entire time.

"Anyway Ruby... any plans for this long weekend?"

Monday was a school holiday, which gave both teachers and students a much needed respite from their work and studies. Ruby's father had made it a point that everyone, staff and pupils alike, should be given ample time to relax and have free time for themselves. Ruby was one of those who quickly jumped on board this proposal, which entailed that no homework be given to students and that staff won't be required to come to work on long weekends. At the same time, no missions requiring immediate attention were available, which means most Huntsmen would also be on break.

"Most likely a plate of cookies on the sofa while watching a nice new show."

"... you do that every night."

"Routine Weiss, routine. Nothing comforts me more than comfort food on a comfortable sofa idling the comfortable night away."

"You need to get out of the house more Ruby. It's always straight home after classes, and straight to work in the morning."

"I'm a homebody. You should know that more than anyone."

Weiss stopped and stared into the distance. She had a reason she needed to have a low profile outside of her teaching work, but she knew all too well how being cooped up in a house all the time nearly drove her up the wall. On the other hand, there's been barely any news about her family in the past two weeks, so as far as she can tell all the interest about the scandal had reached its nadir. If anything, now would be a good time to finally get out and do something.

As both girls passed down the steps towards the parking lot, a poster caught Weiss' eye. It was an ad for a local carnival that had just opened, with a large Ferris wheel lined with lots of neon lights featured prominently in the background. Apparently it was a yearly thing in Patch, and Ruby had mentioned in passing before that she had never actually been to it since her parents were always busy during this time of year, and Yang hated it when she went once. The poster gave Weiss a big idea.

Reaching in her pocket for her keys, Ruby was about start up the engine when Weiss snatched up the keys from her hand with such quickness that even the silver eyed speedster was surprised. Ruby took a moment to process what had happened before she looked at Weiss with non-chalant expression.

"... This means war, you know that right?"

"We're not going home. Not yet anyway."

Weiss dangled the keys in front a now slightly irate Ruby. Weiss pulled away swiftly at every attempt by Ruby to get her keys back. This went on for a few minutes, all the while some of their students were watching from behind a waist-high fence, quietly watching and debating if they were fighting or flirting. At least one pointed out the obvious of why Ruby wasn't using her semblance. In one last desperate attempt Ruby lunged for Weiss' waist, who promptly sidestepped, causing the crimson speedster to land smack dab on her bike, toplling it and herself over.

"We're going to that carnival. No ifs, no buts, no nothing."

"Grrr..."

To drive the point home, Weiss pulled on her blouse and dropped the keys between her cleavage, an act that elicited an audible gasp from both Ruby and the students hiding behind the fence. It should be noted to the casual observer that Weiss had grown a bit more in that department over the years, though still a sensitive subject that Weiss had made clear to those courageous enough to point it out. Ruby, realizing she was beaten, sighed and stood up. She propped up her bike on the parking rack.

"Fine... but you're paying!"

"Didn't you also just get paid to-"

"Ordered something over the CCT. During lunch break."

Weiss sighed. She peeked in her purse and knew this would be mean plain bread for lunch for a week, given what she had to send home to help her mother. Knowing this, only a giant Kevin-class Grimm would stop her from getting Ruby out of the house. Both girls walked out towards the unused pier down by the docks, with their students stealthily following behind them. Tai, for his part, looked at them from his top floor window with a wide smirk on his face.

It took just a ten minute walk to the pier. The sun was already partly hidden in the mountains behind them, casting a long shadow over the pier that was now glowing with lights bright enough to challenge even Vale's central business district. The iconic Ferris wheel stood grand and tall in the end of the pier. Between that and the entrance were dozens of stalls selling all sorts of snacks and on-the-go meals, as well as more than enough games to fulfil any little kid's dream. One such kid was Ruby who, despite not wanting to come, was as wide eyed as any kid on their first carnival trip. She rushed out to the nearest stall that was selling, of all things the ubiquitous-

"Cotton candy! Haven't had this in years!"

Ruby ordered the largest size. Weiss had been to one before during one of the few times her parents let her out, and if she remembered the experience clearly, she knew the price would be highway robbery. Nevertheless this was her idea. She coughed up the dough as the two moved on.

The pier was flooded with with people young and old. Young parents accompanying hyperactive children. Old men and women sitting on benches idly watching the soft waves between the sounds of carnival games. Men and women in costumes handing out free food, balloons and flyers to people passing by. It was a scene that showed people from all walks of life in a single setting, something that even amazed Weiss herself. As girl born into high society, she had always only mingled with the upper class at home and the rest at school. It was rare for her to experience young and old, rich and poor, and everyone in between interacting like society's tiers and barriers did not exist.

Ruby for her part, as someone who preferred sitting at home alone, being in a sea of strangers was an exciting experience. She hated being the center of attention much more than her relative dislike for crowded public spaces. Here, however, she felt both relaxed and excited, cautious but unafraid, of all the strange things happening around her. She never would have imagined something like this existed a short rise from where she had lived her entire life.

Amidst all the lights, noise and chaotic hustle and bustle, there was something there that tantalized the senses of these two strange individuals.

"Really Weiss? You think you can beat me?"

"I was always a better show than you. Even then, even now."

Despite all their chest thumping, toy guns are not at all the same as Dust ones. Suffice to say that neither of them managed to knock down anything. Both girls walked away, despondent, with nothing to show for their efforts. Their sadness was short lived however as they quickly sat down for some imported ice cream. Imported in the sense that the shop sold ice cream flavors that were native of Atlas. Weiss had a standard salted caramel ice cream with pistachio nuts (which was her favorite) while Ruby had a combination chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream with a name she couldn't pronounce. While eating it she couldn't help but think it reminded her of something or someone.

"Enjoying yourself Ruby?"

"Y-yeah... I guess..."

Her rather nervous reply belied her hyperactive excitement the moment they stepped inside. She devoured her ice cream in seconds while Weiss slowly licked on hers. With her ice cream gone, Ruby stared in awe as Weiss gracefully consumed hers like a, well, princess.

"That flavor good Weiss?"

"It's my favorite and... uh why?

Ruby brought her face forward and had a lick of the ice cream at the same time as Weiss. Their faces were mere inches from each other on opposite ends of the frozen treat before Weiss registered. She could barely contain the reflex to pull her face back as she stared at Ruby's flickering eyelashes, the slight throbbing of her lips and the slow curl of her tongue as she swallowed the cream.

"... Really Weiss you need to stop doing that. Spacing out and all that."

Ruby had already pulled back when Weiss came to her senses. Weiss had realized that this was happening far too often considering the circumstances between them and it really had to stop, at least for her sanity's sake.

"That used to be my line you know."

Both girls had a hearty laugh as Ruby had another helping of whatever flavor combination she just had. As she went through her second helping just as fast as the first, an announcement came up about fireworks. Ruby remembered seeing fireworks up out on the coast above her house around this time of the year for as long as she had lived here, and she's never seen them up close.

"Wow... we really need to see this up close!"

Ruby got up and looked around for the best vantage point to see the display. Everyone was readying up on the pier sides for the launch so the best places were already occupied. At that point Weiss knew that the best place to watch would be high up top, and there was really only one place to do that. Weiss shuddered in embarrassment on realizing where this was, but she did promise Ruby a good time, and a Schnee never goes back on a promise.

"Ruby... let's take the Ferris wheel. On the top should be the best place to watch."

"Eh? You sure?

"Positive."

There actually used to be a Ferris wheel in one of the previous festivals back in Beacon, and all the romantic connotations that came with it. At that time neither Weiss or Ruby were in a position to try and ask the other on the Ferris wheel at night, even though at the time Yang had already managed to drag the usually unreceptive Blake into the ride. When they were together Weiss had always wanted to take Ruby on a Ferris wheel ride to experience whatever it was all about. She found it somewhat sad in retrospect that their first time on the wheel was when they were forced to bury it all behind them. Better late than never, she told herself.

Both girls stood in front of the towering mechanism, realizing that this thing was actually a lot bigger than what the posters show it to be. Weiss paid the operator and got on the creaky gondola that, while pretty at a distance, showed its somewhat rusty age up close. Weiss fidgeted as she nervously sat opposite to Ruby, who again like a child clambered excitedly on her side to watch as the the wheel slowly turned. The gondola began to ascend ever so slowly. The speakers within the area began blaring the announcement that the fireworks were about to begin shortly. The rest of the riders on the other gondolas excitedly looked towards the wide open sea beyond.

A myriad of colors exploded as dozens of rockets screeched into the sky from barges in the harbor. Rockets spewed forth in every direction into the night sky illuminated only by the broken moon. All sorts of shapes, sizes and formations appeared in the night, bombarding the land and sea below in a kaleidoscope of light, earning the awes and oohs of the watchers below and above. The spectacle of the festival did not disappoint. Ruby scrambled around the tiny gondola trying to get a good view as Weiss remained still on her seat. The gondola rocked back and forth with every shift in Ruby's weight, eliciting creaks and an occasional crack from the hinges. A few years back Weiss would have scolded Ruby for acting like a child. Now, seeing her all exited with her eyes wide in awe, she too resisted the urge to just let go like her partner did.

"Weiss take a look!"

Ruby grabbed a surprised Weiss by the hand and pulled her to the side. A large rocket screamed up from the barge into the sky, ending in a large colorful explosion in the shape of Remnant's shattered moon. Applause could be heard from the ground below, with people clearly congratulating the crew for topping last year's display. Ruby was about ready to jump up and down in excitement. Weiss finally relaxed and let out a smile. With the fireworks almost over, the ride itself was more than halfway done. Weiss went back to her seat while Ruby calmed herself down.

"Hey Weiss..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think... do you think things can ever be the same again?"

"The same again?"

"You know... back then..."

Weiss knew immediately what Ruby was talking about. She knew that it was very possible Ruby would ask about them, as they were back then, in relation to now. She knew what it all entailed. She knew that her presence would make not just her but Ruby think about the past as well. It would be hard for both of them, but she didn't know that Ruby had really been keeping it inside until now. Weiss had always cursed herself for her selfishness, and now she knows she's the reason why Ruby's even considering this.

"Ruby... I'm going to tell you a story..."

Weiss moved up and sat beside Ruby with a contemplative look on her face.

"About two months after we... after I left, me and my father were on our way in a motorcade to a remote Atlas military facility that housed some data servers of the company. The servers had some data on past Faunus activity in the area that were as a result the company's racist actions. You probably heard it on the news: the convoy was attacked with some of the cars destroyed and passengers killed."

"You were on that? A dozen people were killed!"

Weiss looked forlornly out the slowly descending gondola.

"I wasn't supposed to be on that convoy. I wanted to join my dad because I wanted to see the truths with my own eyes. The company's PR team made sure people didn't know. But that's not what I wanted to talk about..."

Weiss slowly and clumsily reached out her hand to Ruby. She held Ruby's hand tightly.

"There was another person with us that the news didn't completely reveal. He was... my father's close friend. A human who worked as a Faunus right lawyer just about the same time my father assumed control of the company. He... died in the ambush. He was in the lead car that was hit."

A tear came down Wiess' left eye.

"I remember seeing my dad pull him out of the wreckage, a large piece of glass sticking out of his chest. I remember my dad giving him CPR to no avail. The paramedics came and... declared him dead even before they loaded him in the ambulance. My father road with him all the way to the morgue."

Ruby covered Weiss hand with her free hand.

"He was one of my father's few true friends. We later learned that it was not my father who was targeted but his friend, because Faunus extremists wanted him dead for his activities that... undermined the armed resistance. It was disturbingly ironic how he died in a Faunus-led attack when he was working precisely for them. My father... he knew that if the world found out how a Faunus rights lawyer was killed in a Faunus initiated act it would undermine his attempts to forge peace. That's why... he ordered the IT department to erase all information about him working as a Faunus rights lawyer and fabricate him being part of the company's legal team. To save his memory the agony and to prevent further deterioration of the relationship he was... we were trying to build."

She turned around and looked Ruby dead in the eye.

"What happened that night reminded me why I... why I left you. I told you when I left that if people knew who you were... and what you were to me... you might..."

Weiss wiped away the tear as the Gondola neared the bottom. Both girls prepared to leave.

"My mere presence here already goes against that, but in reality I had no choice. I had nowhere to go... so I'm sorry Ruby... but I can't answer your question. Not... not right now."

"I... okay Weiss. Sorry for asking out of the blue."

"I... really don't know Ruby. I'm sorry. Maybe... maybe one day... if all this madness finally ends..."

The gondola came to a full stop at the bottom.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah, finally. I will admit that the first 25% of the chapter was already done 2 weeks ago but I hit a mental roadblock. Fittingly enough what finally got me out of the funk was the announcement of Season 4 come this October. The Hype Train excitement was also good creative juice, and so I managed to actually get the rest out in one sitting.**

 **Two things I should say is that the completion timeline of this story was it to finish before Season 4 starts. Second is that the rest of the story from this point on are essentially almost half written. I can at least promise that the story will finish before Season 4 begins. Also because there are 2 stories to coincide with Season 4: The AU story I previously mentioned and one focusing on post Season 3 Pyrrha. I'll let your imagination figure those out.**

 **October 22. Mark your calendars and get on the hype train!**


	11. This Is What The Truth Feels Like

The aroma of medium rare roast beef could be smelled from the houses across the street. Weiss weaved in and around the kitchen, tongs in one hand and pepper grinder in the other, deftly operating the stovetop like a surgeon. The kitchen was almost shockingly clean and orderly, two words not typically associated with the heiress whenever she decided to be in charge of kitchen duties. The past few months of relative peace had allowed her to practice without snarky and snide comments from her peers which, while she would never admit to it, actually put large dents on her confidence in the culinary arts.

Here, living alone with her best friend who guided her through every culinary success and mishap, she had improved to a respectable degree. She basted the meat on the pan with its juices before poking it to see how cooked the meat was. The meat was a bright pink on the inside with juices flowing out, meaning it was time to put the beef in the oven for the final push into that juicy medium rare finish with a crisp peppered crust. Weiss had found the recipe in one of old piles of papers that had belonged to Ruby's mother inside the room she was using and, with the blessing of Ruby, decided to try her hand at making it.

The first few attempts were of course indisputable disasters as expected. The first attempt resulted in the fire department making a call asking if they needed help as neighbors noted black smoke coming out of their windows. The second attempt meant that they didn't need to use dust for the fireplace, learning firsthand how to turn protein into charcoal. The third attempt looked edible until they got diarrhea for the following 3 days. The fourth attempt was edible with no gastrointestinal issues, albeit overcooked and sinewy. This was her fifth attempt, and so far it was going well.

Ruby had offered to help her with this attempt but she declined, mentioning how she was confident with her ability and that she wanted to be able to do this herself. Ruby peeked into the kitchen and saw that it was still mostly orderly, breathing a sigh of relief. She was usually the one who had to clean as Weiss had a love-hate relationship with cleaning tools. She felt confident that Weiss would succeed.

After all, Winter was coming for a day visit.

The roast done, Weiss took out the savory slab of beef and placed it on the counter. The outer layer was as crisp as can be, overflowing with juices, and the meat itself was tender. She knew she had cooked it perfectly. Weiss was more confident with her knife skills than with her cooking, so she carefully made sliced the meat. Beside her were two pairs of foot long bread cut lengthwise with a bed of lettuce and tomatoes smothered in light sour cream on each. She carefully placed slices of beef on each half and topped them off again with a generous dollop of sour cream. She wrapped the two roast beef sandwiches in wax paper and placed them in an old school picnic basket that used to belong to Ruby, who never actually used it since she never leaves the house. Over the sandwiches were two thermoses of chamomile tea, taught to her by Blake.

"You sure you don't need me to come?"

Weiss put on her jacket and headed for the door.

"It's ok. My sister said we shouldn't attract unwanted attention for the time being. That and she'd only be here for one day. She should be arriving soon."

"I see. Well then don't forget, take the bus to the church and it's a short walk down the hill to the landing pad. Can't miss it."

"Thanks. See you later."

Weiss walked out the door with basket in hand. Ruby saw her out the front door and waved from the porch as Weiss boarded the bus that had just arrived. Ruby went back in the room and cleaned up the remains of the mess that Weiss left on the kitchen counter. It was a lot less than it used to be, she thought to herself. With the house all clean, she sat down on the couch for a rest and opened the viewer.

"Unwanted attention huh..."

 _If all this madness finally ends..._

* * *

Weiss stood in front of the arrival area of the landing pad, eagerly awaiting for her sister. A passenger craft with Atlas markings slowly descended on the main pad. Crowds of people exited the craft in file, which is rather typical of an Atlas citizen. Last to exit was a young woman with white hair wearing sunglasses and a leather overcoat. Weiss thought to herself that while such a getup would usually stop people from recognizing you, it also tends to attract prying eyes. Given Winter's relative lack of subtlety, she knew on the spot that was her.

"Good morning sister."

"Long time no see, Weiss."

Weiss instinctively gave her sister a big hug. Winter was taken aback by Weiss' uncharacteristic forwardness, but hugged her back anyway. Both ladies walked down the platform and back out of the arrival area to the street. Winter surveyed the area around her, noting how the place was still as laid back and rural as she remembered in childhood. She took a large breath of air, air much cleaner than in a typical military complex in Atlas.

"I can see why you chose to come here. A peaceful place like this can calm even the most troubled hearts."

"Yes. Well... that's not the only reason."

A short stroll up the slope brought them to a small park that Ruby said was a good place for a meal. The park had a lot of kids running around with toy weapons. It was common for kids to play Huntsmen and Grimm games, as some parents like to start their kids young. Regardless of the danger, the path of the Huntsman was seen to be an honorable profession. Boys and girls, human and Faunus alike played, alternating roles and generally having a good time. The sisters sat down on a bench under a large oak tree, overlooking the kids enjoying their weekend. Weiss poured Winter a cup of tea to help warm up.

"So sister... what brings you hear? You sent me a letter when you could have just called me. I mean if you wanted to talk you could always call."

"You know how it is. Despite the lull in media attention there's always something or someone trying to get the next big tabloid item on our family. Plus... is there anything wrong with wanting to see my baby sister?"

"That is... err..."

Weiss blushed as Winter took a sip of tea. She smiled at its refreshing taste and scent, having had the same kind of tea a few years back when Blake came and made them some. She smiled at her sister as she enjoyed the view with her tea. The mix of the tea, the cool country air and the peaceful view calmed her in a way she hadn't felt since the start of her family's demise.

"Anyway sister... how's mother? Didn't she want to come?"

"She's been... how you say... pretty indisposed as of late. I know you left a lot of the issues regarding the turnover to your friend Ms. Belladonna who by the way is one of the most capable women I've ever seen, but mother herself chose to be more active in the turnover."

"She did? I guess that's better than being stuck in your house all day."

"True enough. More than that though is that she's been going to see father almost every other day since he's been allowed visitors. It's quite a long way by public transport to the prison, and it worries me how she comes home tired a lot during those trips."

"I see... well... how about you sister?"

Winter poured herself another cup of tea. Weiss had started unpacking the sandwich she made.

"As the family's de facto face to the media, I'm actually quite thankful that the attention we're getting has died down. Allows me to concentrate on my duties in the army as well as take care of mother. We should actually stop talking about me and mother. How about you sister, how is life out here?"

Weiss was so excited to see her sister that she had let her tea cool to lukewarm. She put down the sandwich and had a cup to calm her nerves. She had not seen her sister for a few months.

"Well... I managed to renew my Huntsman license and actually took a position at Signal Academy teaching Dust subjects. Using an alias, of course, with help from Ruby's father."

"Oh? So you ended up moving in with your ex?"

Weiss bit her lip at her slip of the tongue. She had wanted to avoid mentioning Ruby as she had actually refrained from telling her family who she was living with. Winter had her own suspicions since Weiss did choose to come to Patch, and now her suspicions were confirmed.

"And she took you in? None of that usual past history friction?"

"No actually. She not that kind of girl. She's... much better than that."

Weiss had a wide smile on her face as she refilled her tea. It was a smile that even the densest of people could see right through, and Winter was as dense as any straight-laced career military officer could be.

"You were... never really the type to make friends. It is good you maintained more than one close friendship after Beacon. I was worried you'd end up living alone here like a hermit."

"Sister!"

Winter had a good laugh while she unpacked the sandwich that Weiss had made. The cream oozed from the sides as Winter had a big bite of its meaty goodness. Her face was an expression of shock, both on how good the beef was and the fact that Weiss had made this herself. She savored every bit of that first bite.

"To think that just a few months ago you couldn't even make your way in the kitchen without breaking something. The chefs would you usually beg mother to get you out. This is a very... surprising turn of events."

Weiss had a bite of her own sandwich and was also pleasantly surprised on how good it turned out. She actually didn't have time to taste it before she left, and relied only on her gut that she had finally made it right.

"Ruby taught me. Took a few tries with the fire department almost getting involved, but I practiced hard."

"Oh? And what else did she teach you?"

"Let's see..."

Weiss got up and started making some ground sweeping motions in front of her sister.

"She taught me how to clean and work that infernal thing called a vacuum cleaner. In fact I managed to clean the house solo the other day while she was teaching a late class."

Weiss pointed at her blouse, which shimmered a white glow in the high noon sun.

"I learned how to do laundry, using a washing machine of course. I washed this blouse I'm wearing myself!"

Weiss stood proud at her self-proclaimed achievement that winter herself had to learn in the military academy.

"I learned how to take the bus... how to choose the freshest ingredients in a market... Oh and she's teaching me how to ride a motorcycle!"

"A motorcycle? You? Aren't you terrified of those things?"

"Not on the large roads of course. Just on the driveways around her house."

"I... see... she's helping you a lot?"

"Yeah... to be honest I don't think I'd have lasted this long without her."

"You owe her a lot huh?"

Weiss looked towards the field of countless playing children. She took a sip of her tea as she gazed at the wonderful views before her.

"Yeah..."

Winter's expression changed from that of calm serenity to that of seriousness. She gestured for Weiss to sit. Weiss noticed the change in her expression and realized that they were going to have a serious conversation.

"Weiss... I have to ask. I'll be blunt. Why did you choose to come here to her?"

Weiss bowed down and looked at her reflection in her tea. The tea leaves floated up and down in the warm water slowly.

"She was... the only one I could count on. She was the only one who really knew what was going on with our family. I just thought that... maybe... she'd understand and at least let me stay for a few days. I didn't think she'd let me stay almost indefinitely."

"Is that it?"

"Well... outside our family she's the closest person to me I've ever had. Even though we broke up on rather... unpleasant terms... I believed to my core that she'd still be that kindhearted person that I... loved. No matter what the weight of my sin."

"Sister... that is... a very selfish thing to say."

Weiss didn't even flinch at Winter's rather cold reply. She had been expecting a reply like that from someone for a long time because she knew and admitted to herself that it was true. She knew she was selfish.

"You said you left her to spare her from what is happening to our family. And yet you are here, living with her, and the longer you stay means the higher the chance she will get involved."

"I know... I just... I don't have..."

"Sister..."

Winter placed her hand on her sister's head. She brought Weiss face and placed it on her soulder. Weiss was starting to feel like crying.

"Weiss... you never were very good at being honest. You need to be honest to yourself before you can be honest to others. Ask yourself. What is the real reason you came here?"

"The real... reason..."

Before she could answer, Winter's scroll started to ring.

* * *

Ruby cozily lay on the sofa having a bag of chips and the left over cream sauce that Weiss had made. The screen showed nothing but reruns all day and now she was bored as bored can be. As she righted herself to look for something to have for lunch her scroll rang.

"Yo sis!"

"Yang?"

Yang, who was pretty much a travelling Huntress now with no real base of operations, had a habit of calling out of the blue after sometimes being out of contact for weeks and even months. This was in fact the first time she had called back Ruby since Weiss had moved in, a fact that of course Ruby would have to hide from Yang as Yang was still resentful of Weiss despite all the years that passed.

"You finally call after all these months? Father was worried about you!"

"Well you know the signal's bad out in the boonies. Took a bunch of missions deep in the mountains and forests and all that. Actually I only managed to call because I'm n Mistral!"

"Mistral? I thought you hated that place."

"I do. Sort of. Decided to have a short break after Blake said she'd be here."

"Blake's in Mistral?"

"Yeah! Turns out she's helping distribute the Schnee company's assets to the Faunus organizations here. Wouldn't expect any less of Blakey."

Ruby of course already knew what Blake was up to as Weiss had already told her. She couldn't tell Yang though, because doing so would make it obvious she was in contact with Weiss.

"Anyway it's just about damn time the Schnee's got what's coming to them. Maybe this'll teach that princess a lesson in humility."

Ruby suddenly felt her blood boil. Even though Yang didn't know any better and certainly wasn't privy to the truth to what Weiss had been doing, she a measure of anger at Yang's insinuation.

"What... makes you say that Yang?"

"Blake told me that their house got repossessed and that the company was being chopped up and distributed. I mean I concede to leaving them a bit of their fortune, but this was really a long time coming. You should have seen Blake's face when she informed her fellow Faunus that change was coming. Her ears twitched like there was no tomorrow, and she only did that when she's happy."

The change in subject helped calm Ruby down. She didn't know what she'd have done if Yang carried on with that previous train of thought.

"Seriously though I can't believe Weiss would leave you just to end up like that. She chose poorly."

Ruby had spoken to soon. She could feel her blood pump and boil again. Yang was really pushing it now.

"I mean remember when she said she didn't know how she'd explain to her family she was dating you? It's kind of obvious she took the easy way out. Now karma's biting her in the a-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Ruby's angry screech could be heard in the house across the street. Her voice rang in Yang's ears, surprising her. It was rare for Ruby to raise her voice.

"Ruby you don't have to shout! Also what's not like what?"

Ruby sat down and took some of the left over tea to calm herself down. There was no use getting angry like this.

"Sorry Yang… just… like I said Weiss wasn't like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Weiss… we had a talk about the reason why she had to go, just before she left for home. Everything we've been seeing in the news, back then and even now, she said she wanted to protect me from them. She said that if people knew what we were… then I'd be dragged into it."

"And what exactly would people want to do with you? You aren't exactly famous… well not back then anyway."

"You've seen the news Yang. All those reporters following them everywhere. Even those ambushes where company members were killed. If I stayed with her…"

Ruby could feel her eyes well up a little.

"Ruby… did Weiss ever ask you how you felt about it? Because is sssuuurreee felt like a one sided decision to me."

"I…"

"Look sis… let me say it straight. Would you have gladly faced all that with her?"

"I… yes… yes I would."

"But she didn't even bother asking you, did she?"

"… No."

"That's because she probably didn't even bother to ask how you felt. She was selfish. She was selfish then, probably still selfish now."

"Yang…"

"Ruby… if that girl didn't even bother to care about how you felt, then she wasn't worth your time, and still isn't worth it now."

"…"

"Ruby… sorry. I'm being too blunt and we've only managed to talk again after so long…"

"No… it's fine Yang. Gave a bit to think about. Still…"

"What?"

Ruby sighed a big sigh and drank the last of her tea. She closed the viewer and went out to the porch. She sat on one of the chairs outside.

"Even if she never asked me how I felt, or whether or not I was willing to be part of her world that was eventually going to fall down, I… still believe deep down inside that she was still putting me above everything."

"Huh? How?"

"Face it Yang. The three of you know me more than I know myself sometimes. If she brought up those issues and tried to be careful around my feelings, then she'd know there was no way she'd stop me from joining her. Looking back… treating me the way she did… it was the only way to shock me enough to stop me from going after her…"

"… Even if she broke you in the process?"

"I managed to fix myself up pretty well enough, don't you think?"

Yang, all the way in Mistral, couldn't muster a proper response.

"What's done is done Yang."

"Ruby… do you still love her?"

"…"

The sound of a taxi's engine could be heard coming up the road, breaking the silence that permeated after Yang's query. Ruby could see Weiss' silhouette inside the vehicle beside another woman, who she thought must be Winter.

"Sorry Yang gotta go!"

"Wait Ruby I'm coming ba-"

Ruby turned off her scroll and went down to the sidewalk as the taxi parked. A distraught looking Weiss stumbled out of the rear passenger door, a cold sweat dripping from her Weiss. She tumbled down the sidewalk onto Ruby's driveway in a panic that got even Ruby all worried.

"Weiss! Weiss! What's wrong?"

"I need! I need to pack!"

"Pack? Why? Where are you going?"

"Atlas! My father just got stabbed in prison!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah... well I did say that this one was practically done when the previous chapter was posted. It was just up for internal debate one when I'll actually put it up. Decided to put it up today as I'm trying to finish While You Were Sleeping by the end of the week. Also I'm working on a one-shot that was partially inspired by a fan comic I read the other day.**

 **Anyway reviews and criticisms are still welcome.**


	12. My Favorite Mistake

Falling rain was an unusual sight in Atlas. As the northernmost country in Remnant it was cold, sometimes even freezing, year round. Any sort of precipitation ended up as falling snow and, in more extreme cases, even hail. The sound of pitter-pattering drops of water was something most Atlesians were unaccustomed to, so much so that in olden times the natives of the continent associated the rare shower of rain as a sign of ominous things to come, or have already arrived. It holds true even today, as many Atlesians turn immediately to the news whenever water fell instead of snow. For one particular family, this held true.

The sound of jittery footsteps mixed with the drops of rain and the incessant beeping of cardiac monitors. It was the top floor of the Atlas capital's main hospital, corridors so completely whitewashed it looked almost exactly the same as the snowy grounds outside. Stern faced doctors and nurses scurried about their duties alongside pacing relatives of the floor's patients. At the end of the south wing, along a hallway typically reserved for VIPs, a young woman in full military dress accompanied by soldiers stood talking to an elderly nurse with a warm smile. The bench opposite, under the thick glass windows dripping with rainwater, was a younger lady of snow white hair looking at her scroll but listening intently to the conversation. Her senses were so focused on her scroll and the voices in front of her that she didn't even notice the warm sensation on her until it started to burn.

"Ow!"

"Err... sorry. Just... thought you needed a drink, that's all."

Weiss pulled her arm back as Ruby tried to hand her a drink can. Weiss stared at her for a few seconds before it even registered for her take it from her house mate.

"I... thanks... wait green tea?"

"Not a single drop of chamomile tea in Atlas. No wonder Blake hates it here."

Weiss cracked open the top and let the calming scent of tea enter her senses. She had been so rigorously tense the entire flight to Atlas and the entire drive from the airport to the hospital, in stark contrast to her almost perpetually serene older sister. One couldn't blame Weiss for being in such a state, considering how the news came completely out of left field. She took a sip of tea in an effort to calm down and focus. Ruby, having a chocolate drink beside her, was at a loss for words throughout much of the journey, unable to really think of anything to help Weiss. Awkward silence ensued until a doctor eventually came out of her father's room which Winter immediately approached.

"How is he doctor?"

The doctor pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside was a knife about 4 inches long, coated in a glistening substance that shimmered a pale blue hue in the light. Winter's eyes widened, knowing immediately what it was.

"This... how did they... only armed forces are allowed to have these, and only in minute amounts!"

Winter's voice quivered in a way that Weiss had never heard before. A mixed sense of panic and anger could be heard from her tone.

"Thankfully the knife missed his intestines and any vital organs. The wound is deep however, and the chemical on the knife caused his Aura to temporarily go uncontrolled that put him into seizure. We've closed the wound but his Aura is still recovering. He'll be fine, but he needs a few days of rest."

Sighs of relief could be heard from both Schnee's and even Ruby. Feeling weak in her knees, Winter sat beside her sister who was now chugging down her tea like water.

"Still... how could they gotten their hands on it. and just for this?"

"I've only ever seen this used once or twice in my practice, and usually after one of the military's special operations. To get access to this and use it for a prison stabbing? Whoever they are, they wanted your father dead so much they were willing to steal the one thing that could stop an Aura user dead in his tracks, pardon the term. Now if you may excuse me."

The unassuming bearded doctor quietly walked back in the room with the elderly nurse beside him. The moment the door closed, a loud thud echoed down the hall. Winter turned around to see her sister punching the glass window with Ruby trying to stop her.

"Dammit all! Can't they just leave him alone? He's suffered enough!"

"Weiss! Weiss stop it!"

Ruby grabbed her arm as Weiss continued pounding on the glass. It wasn't until Winter stepped in that they managed to finally calm her down. Her temper finally subsiding, Weiss sat back down on the bench to cool herself.

"Winter... how long will this have to go? Can't... can't people ever forgive him? Forgive us?"

Winter closed in on her sister, who was now hunched over where she sat. She picked her up with a big hug that surprised even Ruby.

"One day, they will. One day. We just... have to keep going."

"But... what if they come after us? Those... the ones close to us."

Weiss snuck a quick glance at Ruby, who was looking at them with a big smile on her face. Weiss began to feel a palpable dread emanate from the pits of her stomach, going up her chest and into her heart. Fear, terror, almost horror. She remembered in the past the stories of family and company friends brutally kidnapped and killed by extreme members of the White Fang, some mutilated beyond recognition, some where the bodies were never even found. The fear now crept its way up her neck as the hairs on her nape stood end on end. The fear entered her mind as she began to imagine the things that could happen to her, to her sister, to her mother.

To Ruby.

She stole another quick glance at her partner, who was still flashing that same wide, supportive smile on her face. It was the same smile that had always managed to melt her fears away. The same smile she flashed whenever Weiss was weighed down by her own thoughts and insecurities. The same smile whenever Weiss was pulled into the gutter by her fears and misgivings. At any other time, this smile would have brought her back to her same, Weiss-like self in an instant, but not today, not this moment.

She was afraid. She was afraid, above all, of never seeing that smile again.

Ruby was strong, insanely strong, probably the best of her generation. She had unique powers of her bloodline that could wipe out hordes of Grimm in an instant, only she held the power at bay to prevent misuse or mistakes, preferring to stick only to her huntress skills. She rarely used her powers, only in the most dire of situations. Even then, Weiss was afraid, that people might still find a way to bring her down. To hurt her. The larger the prey, the greater the risk, the more extreme the method.

Would her presence only put Ruby in danger?

"Weiss... will you be staying or going back?"

"I..."

Winter gestured to the soldiers down the hall. Her escorts called for the elevator as Winter picked up her things in preparation for departure.

"I need to go back to the prison where mother... decided to stay. She... let's just say when I left the warden and his guards were on their knees begging for her forgiveness. She'll need to know what transpired here. If she asks, do not tell her about the knife. And Weiss..."

Weiss looked up to her sisters face while successfully holding back her tears.

"You don't have to do this alone."

Winter headed into the elevator accompanied by her guards. As the doors on the elevator closed, Weiss approached her father's door but, upon hearing the voices of the doctor and the nurse inside, decided to back away.

"Ruby... could we go to the roof deck for a bit?"

"Sure."

Hospitals in Atlas were often eerily quiet, due to the mantra that patients need to rest of silence. Outbursts like hers were relatively rare. The silence put a noticeable divide between the two girls as Weiss walked in front towards the stairwell. Ruby, still unable to find the right words, followed behind. Being the top floor of the hospital it was only one flight of stairs to the roof deck. The roof itself was itself more like a greenhouse, with various flowering plants in neat earthen rows covered by a glass ceiling that let the sun in. Atlas weather wasn't particularly suitable for many plant life, so this deck was instituted as a project by long time patients as an activity for them while they stayed, and also to help beautify the hospital. Weiss approached the covered balcony that jutted our towards the west. She leaned on the railing, looking towards the setting sun. Ruby stood beside her and leaned back on the railing, admiring the flowers in bloom.

"Ruby... what would you do... if someone did something like this to you?"

"... Aside from littering the streets with their intestines?"

"Preferably something less bloody and violent."

"... Whatever I have to."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby turned around and stared at the setting sun beside her partner. An open window let the cool breeze in, blowing their hair to the side and lightly bending the the flowering buds on the deck. Ruby took a deep breath as she thought about Weiss' question.

"I... can't say that I totally understand what you're going through. Your family has made a lot of enemies in its history and it's really only now that all your... skeletons are coming out. Being in the spotlight all the time, every and all actions always being looked at with a microscope. I guess some people just can't let go... can't forgive."

She turned to Weiss and put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"But if there's anything I learned from you since 'that day' it's that people have to do what they think is right, even if they have to make sacrifices along the way. They know it will hurt them and others, and even make enemies along the way, but they have to do what they believe is right no matter what. And for that... I never blamed you for it. You don't deserve all the poison they threw at you. You and your family don't deserve what happened today. Like your sister said, there will always be people who just can't let go."

Ruby drew close and gave Weiss a hug. While Weiss was already used to Ruby's touchy-feely ninja hugs, this one felt different. I felt warmer, closer.. Even when they were together she never got a hug like this from her. She could feel the rise and fall of her breathing. She could feel the slow beat of Ruby's heart almost going in sync with hers. The warmth of Ruby's long arms covered her chest, back and waist in a feeling she could barely describe. It was different. More personal. More intimate.

"Plus... if a country hick of a girl like me who takes things too personally sometimes can forgive you... someday I know they will too."

Ruby slowly removed her arms from Weiss, but Weiss pinned them and embraced back. This caught Ruby by surprise as Weiss was never the hugging type. She had only ever physically embraced Ruby once of twice their entire lives together since it was usually Ruby who did the embracing. Weiss slowly moved her arms up Ruby's back and moved her head back from Weiss shoulder's. She could see Weiss' eyes looking deeply into her own. Weiss' pale blue eyes reflected on Ruby's silver sheen. Ruby could feel Weiss' blushing face slowly approach her own. It was an expression she had never seen her make, as if Weiss was not, well, Weiss. Ruby's face froze up, unable to move despite knowing full well what Weiss was about to do, almost as if she was eagerly awaiting the contact. Warning bells and sirens erupted in her head. Weiss's face was now barely two inches from Ruby's face.

Weiss' eyes widened like saucers. Throughout the entire process her head was practically blank, regaining her senses when her field of vision consisted entirely of Ruby's rose red lips. Realizing what she was about to do, she pushed Ruby away by reflexes. Ruby landed smack on her rear end, unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

"Ruby I... I'm sorry!"

Weiss ran out and down the stairs like a flash, leaving a gobsmacked Ruby still on her butt, unable to properly process what was happening. The roof deck was empty aside from them so no one had to witness this unfortunate turn of events. Getting her senses back, Ruby stood up, dusted herself off, and headed down the stairs. She went straight for Weiss' fathers room, which was locked. The doctor was still inside and she doubted that Weiss could face her father after what had just happened. The elderly nurse walked by the room and, realizing that Ruby was probably looking for Weiss, pointed the young lady to proper direction. Ruby took the elevator down to the ground floor and saw a white haired girl pacing in near the reception area, biting her fingernails. Ruby sighed and smiled to herself. She stealthily approached Weiss and positioned herself behind the girl.

"That's the second time one of us ran away from a roof."

Weiss nearly shrieked in surprise when Ruby suddenly spoke up. She turned around and nearly fell on her backside herself. Ruby quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from falling and helped her regain her balance. Weiss was still all flustered from that awkward meeting. Ruby laughed in her face as Weiss fumbled with her words.

"Ruby... I... err..."

"It's okay Weiss... it's... you weren't yourself, and all that. Let's just... forget it."

"You're... you're right. Sorry about that. I was just caught up in the moment."

As Weiss apologized profusely to her partner, an Atlas military car drove up the hospital driveway. A young officer stepped out of the driver's seat and approached the two, gesturing to Weiss.

"Looks like our ride to the airport's here."

Winter had arranged for Weiss and Ruby to return via a private transport late in the day at Weiss' request. Despite the family's fall, her military status still afforded her plenty of perks. The girls stepped into the car which sped off for the airport after the driver checked that they weren't being followed. The ride itself was utterly silent, with both girls unable to speak due to the sheer awkwardness of what had just transpired between them. Even once on the transport itself the only sounds that could be heard was the purring of the engine and the occasional rumbling of turbulence.

Halfway into the flight Ruby had fallen fast asleep. They were up the entire night unable to sleep on the first flight to Atlas they could get on. They hadn't had any sleep, and both girls were clearly tired. Weiss looked at the sleeping face if her partner and admired the peaceful look on her face as she slept soundly. Weiss told herself that it was a look she would protect, no matter what. Exhaustion finally taking its toll on her, she slept beside Ruby.

It would be a few more hours before they finally arrived in Patch. Being a military transport, it flew slower than regular chartered flights. It was dawn by the time they arrived on the island, however both girls were already wide awake. It was a school day after all, and both of them had barely a few hours to prepare for class. Stretching their somewhat rested limbs, they boarded a taxi back to the house to grab their things and prepare for class. On arrival Ruby noticed a single set of fresh tire tracks going up the road towards her house. It couldn't have been hers as they didn't take her bike to the landing pad, and she was the only one who owned a motorcycle in her area. Arriving at their house, with Weiss still yawning audibly, Ruby's suspicions were confirmed as two motorcycles were parked in the garage.

It was Yang's.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Relatively short chapter as it's the bridge towards, well, the last three chapters of this story. Again this story should be finished by the time Volume 4 rolls in, in time for my next two works which will coincide with Volume 4.**

 **The shorter one is directly based on how each new episode plays out and will thus be released once the episode is available to everybody on RT's site to avoid spoilers (I'm a sponsor so I usually watch it ahead of the regular release). This is NOT based on the youtube release timing, so if you plan to read that work, you should read it only after you see the episode.**

 **The second story, as I said, is an AU sort-of White Rose which is still set to be on a near complete re-imagining of Remnant. The backbone still requires a lot of ironing out, which is why I'm trying to finish this With or Without You before Volume 4 comes out so I can finish the outline in time for the first chapter to come out.**

 **Once again reviews are welcome!**


	13. Like A Shadow

Huntsmen and huntresses can live or die in a split second. A moment of indecision can mean all the difference. By all accounts she should have dodged the hit. She had spent much of her life training to anticipate any and all threats that would come her way. She was a highly trained Huntress, one of the best in her class. A strike like this should have been nothing. She could see the the wind-up as the blonde's arm bent to her side, her biceps flexing in unison, almost in slow motion. At the height recoil, she could almost feel her assailant's pectoral muscles and triceps contract in full force to bring her closed fist to bear. The slow forward motion of the fist directed towards her travelled in what felt like an eternity. She had all the time in the world to move out of the way, with more than enough left to even mount a counter attack.

But she did not. Even more bizarre in her mind was how, in the very last moment, she lowered her Aura. Lowering one's Aura, even for a nanosecond, was one of the cardinal sins on the Huntsman. Every fiber of her being, every ounce of her training resisted, but for reasons even she was not aware of, her Aura lowered, and she let the blow in.

At first it sounded like a loud crack. Within moments she suddenly felt a large wave of pain ripple out of her chin, up towards her head and down towards her shoulders. She felt the pressure slowly push her backwards, unable to maintain balance, towards the ground. It felt like floating, gliding, like she was being slowly lowered into the ground. She could see her assailant in full form, arms fully extended, with a red-robed girl and a girl with cat ears trying to hold her back. Her backward descent almost felt peaceful and soothing if not for the pain that jolted her body. She hit the ground with a low sounding thud, the soft grass and snow softening her fall.

"... too proud to even dodge?"

A bloody cut formed on Weiss' jaw. She slowly picked herself up as the pain began to subside. Yang stood in form, having just punched the former heiress on the jaw. She wasn't wearing her gauntlets when she landed the punch, and if she did it would have left much more than a cut on Weiss. Ruby and Blake were holding on to her torso trying to stop her from continuing her attack. The fire in Yang's eyes slowly died out but her anger was still palpable in the air.

"Stop it Yang!"

Ruby screamed at her sister. Blake let go of her and went straight for Weiss, who was still in shellshock over what had just transpired. She could tell that despite the hit, Weiss was okay.

"I'm sorry Weiss I didn't mean for this to happen."

Blake had always tried to dissuade Yang from coming home, knowing just how much animosity she still felt towards Weiss, who's new living arrangements at their family home was unknown to the blonde. After her conversation with Ruby was cut short by the news of what happened to Weiss' father, she had insisted on going home against Blake's advice. She had only agreed to accompany her, thinking that Weiss and Ruby would still be in Atlas. She had initially planned to contact the pair and warn them from coming home once they arrived. She had no idea that they would arrive at the house just mere moments before her two friends. What happened next was plain for all to see.

"Really Ruby? You're gonna let her do it to you all over again?"

"It's not like that!"

Weiss had finally gotten back on her feet with Blake's help. She wiped away the blood on her chin. Yang didn't remove her eyes from the former heiress, not even for a second. The killing intent from her eyes were gone, replaced by anger and suspicion. Making sure Weiss was really okay, Blake turned towards her partner.

"Stop it Yang. It's been years. It's over."

"It's okay Blake. I deserved it."

Blake approached her partner and looked her straight in the eye. If there was one person who could get the highly aggressive blonde to back down, it was her. Yang looked back into Blake's glowing yellow eyes and slowly lowered her arms. Ruby let go of her sister. She stood beside Blake as Yang slowly approached Weiss. She stood in front of the totally silent Weiss about 3 feet away. Weiss tried to avoid Yang's gaze, occasionally staring at the ground beneath her.

"I watch the news believe it or not. If I'm getting this right, you came here because you didn't have anywhere else to go. You do see the irony right?"

"Yes. Every moment of every day."

"And you still had the balls to come back into her life unannounced."

Weiss didn't respond.

"It's one thing to ask for help, but it's another thing to do it out of the blue, out of contact, after all these years. So tell me..."

Yang took one step forward. Weiss didn't move or utter a word.

"Why?"

It was a calm query, but Weiss could feel the intensity behind her words. Yang had always been the playful type with the things she said, but when she got serious, it was easy to feel the weight in them.

"I... wanted to make things right."

"Excuse me?"

It almost sounded like a whisper. A soft, uncharacteristic voice came out of Weiss' lips. She dusted the dirt off her clothes and put her hands together. Her head still bowed, she mustered up all her courage to speak.

"Every day for the last 5 years I asked myself if it was all worth it. You'd think a girl would be crazy for giving up the greatest thing in her life for one of every day tabloid gossip and getting tomatoes and angry words thrown at you. I didn't enjoy it. No one in their right mind could."

She finally raised her head and looked Yang straight in the eye. For the first time in a many a year Yang could finally see the strong and stubborn soul behind those light blue eyes the young Schnee pointed at her. A part of her was impressed, another part surprised. Just a few minutes ago Weiss looked like a wilting snow flower in the heat of Yang's flaming gaze; now she reminded Yang of the heiress she had fought beside all those years ago, the girl she had trusted not just with her life but with her sister's.

"You saw what happened to me, to my family. All those... those libelous and slandering things coming out in the news almost every day. All those Faunus setting effigies of me and my family on fire. Our buildings being fire bombed and our property destroyed. Innocent human workers who had nothing to do with what we did being kidnapped and even killed..."

Images flashed in the minds of all who were present. In the last 5 years half a dozen SDC factories were bombed by splintered White Fang groups and even flash mobs. At least ten cargo ships hijacked and dumped into the seas. Countless staff and friends kidnapped, many of them killed. The unloaded documents of the SDC's past were made available to the public, and anyone with a Scroll could easily download all the data on command. In an instant, everyone and their grandmothers knew the deepest darkest secrets of Remnant's most affluent family.

Weiss made sure that they did.

"IS THAT THE LIFE YOU WANT FOR HER?"

Weiss gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. The other girls knew the different ways Weiss shouted and could tell when she was being irritated or being angry. This was clearly the latter. Her voice quivered on every word. The sentence echoed in Ruby and Yang's ears. Even the usually stoic Blake was surprised. Ruby's eyes widened at the shrill of Weiss' tone.

"It... it wasn't the life I wanted for her, and I'm sure as hell it wasn't the one you wanted too..."

Yang's perpetually clenched fist finally opened. A weak breeze blew over them.

"I... came back because I thought it was all over and... because I didn't really have anywhere else to go. Atlas really isn't my home any more. Winter's busy with her work and taking care of mother... everything we own is being sold off..."

Ruby slowly began to approach Weiss, who was now shivering from the pressure and the cold. Before she could get close, Weiss held her hand up, signalling at Ruby to stop. Weiss looked at Ruby and, smiling, looked back at Yang with a look of confidence.

"But if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to her, to make it right, then I'm fully prepared for it."

It was a moment of confidence and self-assurance they had not seen since that day. It was a classic Weiss Schnee declaration of intent and purpose. They could tell from the tone of her voice, reminding them of the many different times she had done the same in her characteristic style and flair. They were seeing for the first time in a long time the Weiss Schnee they had come to know, befriend, and trust. Yang smiled.

"Well then Ms. Schnee-"

*CLICK*

Blake noticed a flash followed by a clicking sound coming from a tree to her right. Behind it was a man in a coat carrying a camera with a flash bulb. She instantly recognized the man as a tabloid reporter that had been hounding Weiss for the last two years. He had sold some unflattering candid shots of the family to smut sheets Remnant over, causing no small amount of headaches for her and the family. SDC lawyers had already tried shutting him down with court orders, but that was in Atlas, and Patch certainly wasn't Atlas territory.

"You! Get back here!"

Before anyone else noticed the candid paparazzi, Blake rushed at him in an attempt to grab his camera. It was for naught as he jumped on his own motorcycle and sped away before Blake could even get close. Ruby was the second one to notice what was happening and, realizing the situation at hand, used her semblance to almost instantaneously get into the garage and pulled out her motorcycle. Before Yang or Weiss could react at the situation unfolding before them, Ruby had already revved up the engine and chased after the fleeing photographer.

"Dammit! He probably got shots of your fight just now. This is gonna be another heck of a mess."

Blake pulled out her Scroll and began calling the local police station. Once the situation had finally registered with Yang and Weiss, Yang hopped on Bumblebee and started up the engine. She looked at Weiss, who was still in shock, and reached out her arm.

"Well princess, what are you waiting for?"

Bumblebee was big enough for 2 people riding in tandem. Yang was the type who didn't really like having someone ride behind her and only let people she liked on or in emergency situations. Weiss had herself gotten a ride with Yang before when she offered her a ride to town to get Ruby a birthday gift. Yang had in fact taught her some of the basics of motorcycle riding on Bumblebee, which was a sign of the implicit trust she had for the Schnee. While the trust was indeed lost over the years, this was an apparent emergency. Without a second thought, Weiss reach out to Yang, put on her helmet, and the two sped off after Ruby.

Actually getting to her was a different thing altogether. Yang had customized Ruby's bike herself to be more in line with Ruby's skill and personality. To say that her bike had a possibly illegal amount of boost mods would probably be an understatement. Ruby had really only pushed beyond stock limits twice since she started riding, but when she did, the only thing faster than the bike on land was the young red caped Huntress herself. She could only be amazed that the paparazzi's bike was a lot faster than it looked, so much so that Ruby had a hard time actually catching up to it.

The roads on Patch, while modern and well-paved for the most part, were never close to being as congested as the city's and towns on the mainland. While this would have given thrill seekers a lot of leeway to satiate their inner need for speed, the empty roads were tempered by being twisty and narrow at many different parts. As they exited the road to Ruby's house, the brazen photographer sped off towards the direction of the town with Ruby in hot pursuit. Ruby's tires screeched on the asphalt as she power slid over the intersection, her bike nearly colliding on the safety rail. She kicked of the ground after the paparazzi, navigating through traffic. The paparazzi could only look back on occasion and groan at the relentless Huntress chasing after him. Within minutes on the cliffside road, both riders headed down towards the beach area, empty at this time of year. The beach side roads twisted and turned on the rocky coves which necessitated a slower, more calculated style of driving. She was tempted to just jump the grassy knolls over to the other side to close the gap, something she would have done 5 years ago, if it wasn't for Weiss constant banter about putting safety first.

Houses began appearing over the distance. They were getting close to the main town. This, however, didn't do much to slow down the pace. Th streets started getting crowded with cars and people on their morning routine. Kids were running around with their mothers and day laborers hauled fish and construction equipment. While Ruby clearly struggled to avoid collateral damage, it wasn't the same for the paparazzi at large who had already caused at least four accidents in his escapist rampage. Before entering the town Ruby had already cleared 80% of the distance between them, only to watch it slip away as the man brazenly weaved through traffic without giving a care to anyone in his way. It was only a matter of time before someone got seriously hurt. Thankfully however it was just after 9 am, so the streets were less crowded. The two eventually made it to the opposite outskirts of town as the houses cleared away to the dense forests of the island's interior. It was here that Ruby decided it was now or never.

She had never tested the new fire dust converter that Yang had installed on her bike, but she had seen just how fast it could go on her sister's. With the pursuing pair getting clear of Patch's major urban center, she knew she had one chance. Throttling the gas and switching the unit on, the burst of speed almost instantly closed the gap between them. She was now again within a few meters of the perpetrator before the fire dust ran out. Just over the bend beyond them she could see a small ship and it's crew waving. The photographer made a beeline for the makeshift port. Ruby had no choice.

What happened next would be considered insane by anyone's standards. Ruby jumped up and forward off her bike and used her semblance to rush her body forward, making an almost three point landing on the tandem seat behind the man. Her bike careened wildly into the trees with a loud smash, but thankfully didn't explode. The man, cursing at Ruby and himself, tried to push her off as she struggled to rest control of the bike from him. The space was too narrow for either one to throw a punch, the speed to fast for any sudden moves. It became a tug of war as both riders pushed and pulled at each other to grab the handles and throw the other off. A minute of life and death struggling gave way to horror as both of them realized that they were approaching a turn with a thick side rail between them and the large trees beyond.

It happened in an instant. Ruby found herself floating in mid air upside down with a man's terrified scream ringing in her ears. She could see the man's bike flying above her, all twisted and contorted like it was run in a trash compacter. The man was slowly drifting down beside her on the grass, his camera a mangled mess of its former self. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head before her vision went black.

* * *

Huntsmen and Huntresses are common sights in hospitals. Their job being considered one of the most dangerous professions in all of Remnant, every hospital had special sections dedicated to treating the more atypical injuries that these combatants sustain. The wounds inflicted by Grimm were of a variety vastly different from weapon injuries and the like, as the toxicity of Grimm claws and blood can often become too much for a Huntsman's aura to cleanse, thus requiring more specialized treatments. The doctors then were surprised to see a Huntress get wheeled in by an ambulance having sustained head trauma.

Weiss sat on the floor outside of the hospital room by the hallway. This was the second time in as many days she had to be in one, suppressing her worry for the health of a loved one. Her father had just been cleared by his doctors in Atlas, and now Ruby had suffered head injuries in a motorcycle crash that thankfully led to no lives lost, unless you count two motorcycles being total wrecks. Yang could be heard screaming down the hall, demanding to see the paparazzi who himself had only suffered minor injuries. Blake was at this point already used to holding back Yang's typical emotional outbursts. As she sat there contemplating today's events, the doctor finally exited the room.

"How... how is she."

"The doctor pulled out a CT scan plate of Ruby's head and held it against the light.

"She suffered a small fracture on her occipital bone. Thankfully it didn't break all the way in, and her brain looks okay. That was quite an impact there, if this was a person with no usable Aura she might have died."

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, yet could not remove the sense of worry still raging inside her.

"Looks like she suffered a concussion at most. She'll regain consciousness in a few hours, but I suggest she rest for a few more days. What happened there... isn't what you'd call typical Huntress work."

The doctor smiled and bowed at Weiss. She in turn bowed as the doctor put back the plates and headed for the nurse's station. The doctor shuffled past Blake and Yang. Yang had finally calmed down and was actually being escorted by the security droids down the stairs towards the exit. Blake stood by Weiss in front of the room, leaning over the wall.

"You'd think Yang would have mellowed down by now. Can't count the number of times I've had to... restrain her."

"... I can't blame her. After that chase and crash, I'd be doing the same. Anyway... how's that guy? He's the one who was always trying to get the next... "hot news" about us right?"

Weiss stood and looked and the setting sun outside.

"He'll be fine. He can use his Aura too apparently. Minor cuts and bruises, though we'll make sure he gets way more than that from this."

Blake pointed down the hallway. A couple of police officers shuffled into the man's hospital room for questioning. He apparently had outstanding warrants for breaking and entering Remnant-wide.

"That's the end of that at least. Also his camera broke so hopefully all his pictures with it."

"Blake..."

"Hmm...?"

"Is all this... all of this my fault?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Weiss backed up and took a few steps back from Blake.

"Nothing. Sorry. I'm... gonna go get some tea."

Weiss hurriedly jogged down the hallway to the staircase, leaving a dumbfounded Blake to watch over Ruby. She headed down to the lobby towards a row of vending machines. She was uncharacteristically fumbled through her bag looking for some change when the hospital receptionist approached her.

"Excuse me miss? Were you the one who accompanied the Huntress that was involved in that accident?"

"Huntress? Oh yes sorry. That would be me."

"I see. Thank you. I was asked by a well looking gentleman to give you this letter. He gave a rather accurate description of that you looked like and instructed that you and only you were to receive it. If you would excuse me."

Weiss tore open the letter as the receptionist walked away. She pulled out a clean, type written sheet of paper. He eyes widened and her pupils contracted. She gritted her teeth and crushed the letter in her fist with all her strength.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **That was a long ass writers block and general procrastination. There will be two chapters left in this tale, the next one coming out next week and the finale on the day that Volume 4 premiers. On that note, the new Pyrrha centric story will likewise go up on a weekly basis in line with the new season's episode. I also regret to inform that due to IRL obligations my currently in the works AU series will likely be delayed, also because it needs more work before I'm satisfied with it.**

 **As usual reviews are welcome!**


	14. Kiss From A Rose

The soft pitter-pattering of rain slowly rose her from her slumber. She had almost forgotten the sound of falling rain, having lived most of her life in places where water froze before it hit the ground. She remembered only seeing and hearing them during her trips out of Atlas with her family, and only encountered them again during her days as a Huntress in training. Unlike her friends who lived with the falling rain most of their lives, she was always fascinated by its sound as they hit. The different sounds they made when they hit glass, steel, wood or even plastic. She had always found its sound calming, comforting, especially when they were out on their training missions. Rain always gave her and her team a measure of safety as Grimm were less likely to venture out, especially at night. A particular memory struck her as she remembered one day, out in the field, they took shelter in a broken down shack in the middle of a forest, trading stories to pass the time as they waited for the rain to stop. She always thought those days would last forever.

She opened her eyes. Nothing but darkness. She could feel a dark wooly cloak cover her face.

The sound of rubber shrieked as her body shifted to her right in momentum. She felt a hand press on her shoulder, righting her up and shoving her back into whatever it was she was sitting on. She looked to her left and could barely make out a face through the darkened fabric that blocked her eyes. Her hearing much clearer, the sound of muffled voices could be heard to her front. Sirens blared in the distance. She could it was tires hitting the road she was hearing. The ride smooth and flat, without bumps or sharp turns, giving her the impression that she was no longer in the island of Patch.

She moved her arms. She felt pain on her wrists, realizing her hands were shackled behind her back.

She tried to get a feel for her surroundings as her memory slowly returned. She knew that screaming was pointless, as she was surrounded by strangers she knew had less than noble intentions for her. At the back of her mind she knew something like this could happen, and yet she went along with it anyway. She knew it was a trap, she knew the risks, but she did it anyway. She knew she wasn't thinking straight but went ahead with no plans or back up plans. She didn't even tell anyone where she was going. It went against everything she was taught as a Huntress.

She was on her own.

* * *

"I have to go. Alone."

"Alone? Where? It's them, isn't it?"

Weiss couldn't respond as she crumpled the letter and shoved it down the trash can.

"Weiss... those... people are nothing more than stupid pranksters. Nothing they ever said they ever carried out. There's no reason to believe that they started this!"

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. I'm... not willing to take that risk."

"What?"

Weiss pounded her fist on the wall in frustration.

"I should never have come here. I... because of all this... Ruby..."

"Weiss!"

Blake tried to make a grab at Weiss shoulder, who quickly pushed her hand away.

"I'm not taking the risk on Ruby's... on all your lives. Even Yang. They may be a couple of pranksters but they've gone too far. They've gone reckless. If they have copies of those photos and they go public, then Ruby and Yang will just get caught up in all this. You're already too deep in this Blake... I don't want another of my friends getting caught in this damn web. They've... shown they're willing to do what it takes to get what they want. Next time Ruby might... not be so lucky."

"Weiss..."

Before Blake could utter a sound, Weiss stormed out of the hospital, leaving her Faunus friend at a complete loss for words. Her heavy footsteps clacked on the pavement as she headed for the nearest taxi stand. Flagging one down, she asked the driver to take her to the abandoned pier to the north of town. The place had been unused for years and was in a bad part of town, so driver wondered why anyone would even want to go there. Seeing the stern look on the young lady's face, however, he decided to keep his curiosity to himself. The pier itself was a short ride from the hospital. Stepping out of the taxi as the driver hastily sped away, the young Huntress surveyed the urban decay before her. It wasn't as large or dilapidated as seedier and older areas of Vale at Atlas, but it was clear that with the advent of airships the pier was all but abandoned. Seafaring vessels were hardly ever used these days except for moving large cargo, and Patch itself was exactly a center of trade.

Weiss moved through the tall weeds and rusting metalwork to reach the pier itself. The smell of old machine oil and bird droppings permeated the air. In the middle of the pier was a rusted over shipping container that looked like it was converted into a makeshift dwelling. As she cautiously approached, she could hear voices from coming from the ramshackle of oxidized steel. She knelt behind a broken pillar by the warehouse and so what looked like Faunus men and women talking around a makeshift fire. It was now or never, she supposed.

"... I'm here."

In a confident stride, she approached the container. The Faunus who were once talking lively fell silent. A young man wearing a black hood rose up from the small crowd, the tusks coming of the sides of his face gleaming in the fire's glow. Slung on his shoulder was beat up machine gun, on his belt a small hunting knife. The rest of his crew held on to some particularly ancient pieces of projectile weaponry, but still appearing functional nonetheless. It was clear despite their outdated weaponry that they meant business.

"The princess has arrived it would seem."

The man gloated and bowed his head at Weiss with a sarcastic grin on his face. His colleagues chuckled at his mocking gesture.

"I did what you asked. The pictures?"

"In a safe place. And you?"

"... you want me to convince my father to sign off everything that was left by the Atlesian courts to my family after my father's prison sentence over to you and your "group" is that right?"

"Yes... partly."

The man lift up his head, his grin now wider than it was before. A cold sweat came down Weiss' brow. Her danger senses tingled, but she dared not move. Her training told her all but to escape, but she didn't, ignoring everything she learned in hopes of resolving this quickly before anyone else close to her got hurt.

"What..."

"We now have a... different plan on how to proceed. And it involves you coming with us."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Deals change, princess, something your family if very familiar with. Nighty night your highness."

Before she could react, she felt a sharp pain strike the back of her head. Her vision went instantly black.

* * *

The sirens that blared in the distance now faded into nothingness. Even the calming patter of rain had ceased, giving way to the sound of wind howling through the sky. Her vision was still pitch black, at least darker than it was minutes, telling her that the sun was setting. It was almost nightfall and she until now she had lost all sense of time. She didn't know how long she was out when she came to, perhaps just a day, even more. All she knew was that people should be looking for her by now. Her friends would be worried sick, at least they would be if she told them where she was going. She started to regret her decision to go off like a lone wolf into an obvious hunter's trap. All she could do now was hope for the best and find a way to escape.

The vehicle she was slowly came to a halt. More mumbled words came from her front as the person beside her grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. She stumbled as she was forced out of an open car door, landing on her knees on the wet, muddy ground. She could feel the mud splash on her clothes and arms. She could hear snide laughter from the men around her who's faces she could not see, but their voices now etched into her memory. One of the laughing men twisted her arm as he pulled her back to her feet. She grimaced in pain but bit her lip. The man shoved her forward, guiding her through. The muddy ground eventually gave way to concrete, her footsteps echoing into the air. Her senses told her she was in a large building based on the time it took for the sound to reflect. More voices could be heard echoing through the large chambers, some in laughter and others in anger. The man pushed her along, careful to steer and around obstacles in her path.

At least that's what he should have been doing. She tripped over a steel bar on the floor and nearly landed on her face. She could smell the faint odor of motor oil get on her skin. The man beside her laughed even more as he pulled her up once again. She had only walked a few more steps in front of her when she tripped and fell again, this time on a puddle of water that seeped into her hood. She winced in pain as the side of her head hit the concrete floor.

"So... this is a Schnee eh?"

"Not so regal anymore, that's for sure."

The mocking comments bounced off of her like bullets off a steel plate. She didn't care about such things anymore, she put herself and her pride above these things. Years ago in her youth no one would have dared to say such words in a Schnee's presence, and surely she would have taken insult. Now with her family's name in ruins, these were things she no longer cared for.

A measure of light beamed into her hood after hearing a switch flip. The sound of a door closed behind her, and with it the loss of the echoing sounds. She could tell she was in a much smaller room. The man assisting her turned her around and forcefully shoved her down onto a seat. She could hear him walk behind him and removed her cuffs.

"Welcome home, princess."

He pulled off her hood, revealing a patch of mud on her otherwise pristine face. Weiss found herself in a dark and dank room lit by a single light bulb in one corner of the room. Water leaked through cracks in the wooden ceiling. A rat scurried by her feet to a hole in the wall. This place had clearly seen better days.

"So... kidnap for ransom eh?"

"It could be arranged. To be honest Miss Schnee I really hoped that the deal your company arranged with the world governments would have been more... inclusive."

"... It would be hard to deal with groups who didn't take what they fought for seriously."

I sharp pained cracked through Weiss' left cheek. A small drop of blood dripped down her lip. A backhanded slap by her captor, both in form and intention. Weiss spat out some blood and looked him in the eye.

"Heh. Like I said it's hard to take a group who occasionally vandalized our property with spray paint and makes threatening phone calls to our factories seriously."

"Well then... after today you WILL take us seriously."

"Isn't it a little too late for that?

"We can make do. I'm sure your father will change his mind when he sees you like this."

The man stroked Weiss chin. She did everything she could not to vomit at his advances.

"In any case your highness, I suggest you enjoy your time your time, however long or short it may be. Your one princess who won't be having a white knight coming for her."

"... I prefer red knights over white ones."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Cocky little bitch."

The man pulled the hood back over her head and switched off the light. Back in the darkness, she could hear the door close in front of her. The only thing in the room was the faint sound of dripping water and the smell of mold. When the dripping water stopped it was just total silence. She didn't know what was in store for her or if anyone even knew where she was. She was surrounded by strangers who were apparently prepared to fight to get what they wanted.

She was alone, but she was not afraid. All she knew she needed to do was wait.

* * *

"Are you sure this is place?"

"I placed the tracker up her skirt as she left. I'm pretty sure she'd never check there."

"I see. Also did we really need to bring my sister along?"

The blond looked back at the brunette, who was carefully sharpening the blade of her scythe.

"She just woke up from her concussion and now she's getting ready to fight. Again!"

"I'll be fine sister. Wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

At first it was the sound of wood cracking in the distance. The room where she was in had a window facing the south, so even during the day no light would have shone through. He hearing once again heightened by the darkness, she could hear the screams of people in the distance with what sounded like gunpowder. She turned her head to the south to try and focus on the sound in the far off. She could also hear boots hitting the ground and scrambling just outside her door. Men were shouting and ordering each other around. It sounded like panic, a sort of organized chaos, trying to make sense of what was happening. The sound of gunfire outside was no coincidence, she knew. They were coming for her. Didn't matter how they did, she knew they were here.

The sound of crashing glass followed by loud bursts of shotgun shells echoed through the structure. High velocity sniper rounds pierced the rusting corrugated iron walls as the sound of bodies falling a great height smacked on the concrete shook the floor. The sound of steel against steel clanged through the open air. People screamed in shock and, sometimes, horror. Waves of gunfire pierced through the air only to be silenced moments later. Weiss struggled with her chair and tipped herself over, struggling with her restraints. Lying on the floor and tied, she summoned a glyph behind her. A small white arm with a blade came forth and sliced through the metal cuffs. She freed herself from her bindings as even more gunfire and clashing steel filled the air. Pulling off her hood and surveying the surroundings, it seemed like the fighting would probably continue for some more time. Deciding not to play the damsel in distress any more than she already had, she tried the door only to realize it was locked. The steel doorknob sported a large lock. She wasn't going to let one lock stand between her and freedom though, so once again she summoned a glyph and had one of her familiars slice the lock clean in two. Gathering her courage and without her trusted Myrtenaster, she opened the door to join the fray, only to see a huge rush of rose petals thrust through the door like a flower tornado.

Weiss felt a warm body press against hers as she was launched back into the wall with a loud thud. She fell to the ground with the person on top. Having inadvertently closed her eyes in surprise, she could now see the figure lying on top of her: a girl clad in red holding a large scythe with a very menacing looking blade.

"Dammit Ruby what was that for?"

"Weiss? So-sorry I thought the door was locked and-"

A pair of masked men rushed the door with their swords. A glyph suddenly erupted from the ground and froze both men in solid ice.

"Stop interrupting!"

The men didn't respond, being completely frozen in ice and all.

"H-how did you find me?"

"Blake stuck a tracker up your skirt when you rushed out the hospital."

"She did? I s- wait how and when did she learn how to do that?"

The gunfire out the door began to quiet down, alongside all the screaming and running.

"I taught her her how. You... really have this thing of not noticing when someone slips their hand up your skirt. You... really should start wearing a longer one."

"That's not the point!"

"Weiss..."

"What!"

"... be quiet."

Before Weiss could object, Ruby pressed her lips hard on Weiss'. The tender, soft feeling that both girls hadn't felt from each other in years. Weiss could feel Ruby's breath on her skin and in her mouth, a feeling she never thought she'd ever feel again. For a whole ten seconds Ruby just planted herself on Weiss, who was too flabbergasted to object and resist, and by all accounts relished the feeling anyway. When Ruby finally pulled her face away from Weiss, she began to cry.

"Weiss! You dunce I was so worried! *sniff* When Blake said you ran and then some people took you and-"

Still on the floor, Weiss gave Ruby a big hug. Ruby began crying her heart out on Weiss shoulder as both girls remained on the cold concrete floor. The building was finally silent after one last shotgun blast, aside from the occasional man groaning in pain.

"Sorry Ruby..."

"Yeah... I know. I forgive you. I've been forgiving you a lot recently. You owe me."

"More than I know Ruby, more than I know."

* * *

The sirens that sounded off in the distance were now right on top of them. Local Vale police were surveying the area while taking in the group that had kidnapped the former heiress. No one was killed, thankfully, except for a few serious injuries and ambulances and paddy wagons filled with broken egos. Weiss and the girls sat on the back of one ambulance getting their injuries treated with disinfectant. A few meters in front of her was the leader, now lying on a stretcher with a couple of lacerations and fractures. Weiss grinned at the man as he was wheeled into his own ambulance, his pride and ambitions as broken as his bones.

"So Blake... tell me again why you had your hand up my skirt?"

"Weiss... at this point I know you well enough that you tend to NOT notice these small things when you've got you mind set on something."

The girls had a good laugh as they talked about how Blake managed to track them on a cargo Bullhead heading into Vale and how the first thing Ruby did when she woke up was ask where Weiss was and what the plan to rescue her would be. Uncharacteristically, the only one not laughing as hard as the rest was Yang. She turned to Weiss with slightly downcast eyes.

"Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. For... yelling at you and hitting you so hard."

"I know. I deserved it, we both know that."

Weiss put up a fist and lightly punched Yang in the shoulder with it. She then pointed her fist at Yang who, while momentarily surprised, put up her own fist and gave the former heiress a hearty fist bump. Yang beamed her wide, classic Yang smile.

"Anyway you three the police confiscated the computers of this gang. Turns out they didn't manage to make any more copies of the photos they took back in Patch. In fact, apparently they've been on the island for the while and had more... pictures in their possession."

Blake took out a small data stick and handed it to Weiss.

"The police have the rest. They promised to keep the files sealed. This stick has the last remaining copies."

Weiss took the drive from Blake and, after taking one good look at it, handed it over to Yang.

"Yang, if you would."

"With pleasure."

And with that, Yang crushed the data stick in her hand and tossed it out of the ambulance.

"I already gave our statements to the detective. They said we can head back to Patch now. They'll just contact us on if they have any more questions."

The four Huntresses alighted from the ambulance, bandages and all, and headed for the police Bullhead that was offered to take them back to the island. Before they could board, however, Weiss stopped in her tracks.

"Guys... I'm sorry... there's something I need to do first."

The three girls looked back in surprise, but it was Ruby who walked back towards Weiss.

"Don't worry Ruby. I promise I'll be back. I... need to see my dad, in person."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Six more days to Volume 4, 6 more days to the end of this story. Thank you everyone for coming along for the ride with this at times erratically written and erratically updated story. As I said before, the final chapter will be up the same day as I get to watch the Volume 4 premier (which is one day ahead because I'm a paid subscriber, feel free to hate me), upon which the next semi-story will come out at least one day after it airs of RT's website. Also, my next main story will be delayed for a while.**

 **Once again, reviews are welcome!**


	15. With or Without You

The heavy frosting on the windows made it difficult to see outside. It was uncharacteristically heavy snowfall, even for this time of year. Equipped with a plough attached roughshod to its front, the bus roared through foot high snow on the road along its usual route. The inside of the bus was warm and cozy, a sharp contrast to the freezing temperatures of the outside world. A couple of passengers still wore their coats and boots even inside, ready to alight at a moments notice as the slow going in this weather made the bus awfully late along its schedule. Most of the passengers looked like factory workers alongside a few military men in their fatigues and even a few women carrying groceries. Weiss paid them no mind, staring at her Scroll to look at the weather reports. It was already in the afternoon and the weather wasn't getting any better. She counted herself lucky as the freak snowstorm was even worse the day before she arrived. She had only been in Atlas a mere few days before, and all this travelling to and from her home country had really worn her out.

But here she was, determined. She needed to talk to her father, and make a choice.

As the frost on her window cleared, the heavy snowfall began to subside. The cleared glass projected a landscape covered in in white. In the distance was a lone grey structure poking out like a sore thumb, a drab color in a sea of endless snow. The road beyond the bus began to clear ahead as a dedicated street plougher in front of them carefully scooped and pushed the fresh snow to the side. The road in front of them cleared and the bus made its way through the countryside, carrying its precious human cargoes.

"Atlas Central Security Prison Stop! The last bus going back to the city will arrive in 2 hours! Make sure to get on and not get stuck out here overnight!"

The conductor's voice rang through the vehicle. Aside from Weiss, only the military men got off at the stop. Putting on her mittens and zipping up her coat, she approached the door and thanked the conductor.

"Visiting someone, miss?"

"Yes. You could say that."

"Well like I said, be sure to be here at the stop in 2 hours. There aren't any places to sleep here for the night."

"Don't worry sir, I'll be quick. Thank you."

The icy wind bit into her pale skin the moment she got off. The soldiers whispered to themselves as they headed up into the guard post. Weiss walked behind them at a distance. Presenting her ID, the guard on duty checked her in and opened to heavy steel gates in front of her, commenting under his breath that it was a rather strange time for visitors. Weiss paid it no mind as she stared up onto the imposing structure where nearly a quarter of the nation's criminals were held. This was, in fact, her first time here. The prison was divided into the minimum, intermediate and maximum security wings. Her father, despite his status and the recent stabbing incident, was held in the minimum security wing. The large central receiving hall was itself empty except for the rare visitor and a few prison guards. She turned left down the hall into the minimum security wing, which given its nature, was a lot more well maintained and furnished than what she typically thought a prison would be. The guard at the checkpoint inspected her IDs and, realizing who she was and who she was visiting, merely smiled at her as he let her through. Weiss was led into the visitor's chamber, which like any other prison, separated the visitors from the inmates with a plexiglass divider and a phone. Weiss sat there, nervous, awaiting her father.

Within minutes her father was brought into the room. Wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hands in cuffs, the former head of what was once one of Remnants most powerful families shuffled into the room with a slight limp. Weiss could tell he was still reeling from the stabbing incident a few days ago. The elder Schnee sat down and picked up the phone.

"Never expected you to visit your father in prison since you yourself said you didn't want to see me like this. Of course we just saw each other the other day.:

"How are you feeling, father?"

Walden Schnee reached for his still bandaged wound at his side.

"It stings a little sometimes, but overall I have been doing well. Weiss... I heard from your sister about what happened to you..."

Weiss sighed, trying her best not to worry about the events of the past few days.

"I'm fine father. I mean... it was rather stupid of me to go out on my own, but I'm still a trained Huntress, and I was rescued just a few hours after I was taken."

"I see. You have great friends. Wonderful friends. Always keep them close."

Weiss averted her gaze for a split second, but enough for her father to notice.

"Something wrong my dear?"

"Father... how did you deal with this?"

Weiss looked her father in the eye.

"Father... how did you deal knowing that those closest to you would be in danger the longer all this went? I mean I understood because I'm your daughter, a Schnee, active in the family business. But... what about your friends? Mother? People who aren't really involved in any of this?"

"... Is this about your friend? The one you call Ruby?"

Weiss looked away from her father. She stared at her fidgeting hands, alternating with looking at the cold steel floor.

"She is... the one you were with in Beacon right? The one you left behind when our family chose to go down this road?"

No response.

"I see... I understand now. That's why..."

No response.

"Weiss..."

Walden Schnee leaned forward on the table, getting closer to the glass divider between them. She smiled a very fatherly smile, enough to surprise even Weiss.

"My dear daughter... do you remember that night when we all decided to finally go public?"

"Yes... the memory replayed in my mind for weeks after that."

"Yes. Remember when I asked you and your sister to leave me and your mother in my study so we could talk alone?"

"I did. You discussed something important you didn't want either of us to know, right?"

Her father leaned back in his chair. A glanced up into the ceiling as the frost of his breath ascended. He sat up straight again and looked at his daughter, who was still fidgeting in her seat.

"The truth is... I gave your mother some papers. Divorce papers."

Divorce. Merely hearing it almost made Weiss drop the phone in her hand. She was flabbergasted as her heart pounded, unable to form a coherent reply."

"In Atlesian law there's a loophole regarding liquidation of assets in cases of restitution. Legally speaking, all the properties of the defendant, their spouse and children would be seized in order to pay the damages. However... if a married couple is divorced at least 2 years before the verdict is handed out, the divorced partner's assets cannot be seized."

Weiss jaw hung loose. She was slowly trying to process this shocking turn of events.

"I wanted to divorce her because I wanted to at least hand over to her some of our assets not related to the company, enough at least for her to live comfortably without me if I ended up being locked away for a long time. I knew that there was no way I could pass on anything to my children, and at least you and Winter had your skills to survive. I was deeply worried for your mother."

"She... cried?"

"Hahaha... no. She took the papers from my hand, tore them in half, and punched me in the face. We've had our arguments before, and in fact I never raised a hand to your mother. We've been married for almost 30 years, and this was the first time either of us struck the other."

Weiss knew that her mother was a feisty woman, a distinct trait people had always said she and her sister inherited but, it was quite a surprise to her that their mother would even strike their father, with a punch of all things.

"As I lay on the rug, you mother knelt beside me and said:"

 _Til death do us part. For rich or for poorer. Does that mean anything to you Walden? Do you remember the vows we made all those years ago?_

"Your mother's words echoed in my mind. That moment I remembered the day we walked down the isle in the central cathedral here in Atlas. I remembered how it took years to convince my own father that this was the woman I was going to marry. I remembered how she even got into a shouting match with your grandmother. I remembered it all.

 _I remember it all Walden. All the details. All the good and the bad. Didn't we promise we'd all ride it out no matter what?_

"As I lay there I pondered all the ways your mother could get hurt, scandalized, or even worse... killed."

 _Walden... I'm not just a housewife. You forget we were classmates in the very same combat academy, the place where we first met! Being a housewife doesn't mean I've forgotten to take care of myself._

"Your mother was a... feisty thing. Could go toe to toe with the best of them. I remember how her... never say die attitude was always there. Always the optimist. Always there to pick me up whenever I was down."

With that last sentence, a faint image came into Weiss' mind.

"I knew she was a very capable person. I knew that deep in my heart. And yet... I loved her too much to let her be part in any of this. I thought that divorcing her would spare her the indignities of all this."

 _Walden... I love you with the entirety of my being. I'm with you until the end of the line, no matter what, and beyond that if I have to. I really don't care what they do or call you. You are still you to me._

The faint image in Weiss' mind slowly became clearer. She started to make out the figure creeping its way into her consciousness.

 _Walden... do you love me?_

"I was afraid. I was torn. I could not bear the thought of being with your mother and subjecting her to what was about to unfold... but I could not bear to be without her either. Her words... hearing them... the answer became plainly obvious. I answered with no hesitation."

 _Then trust me, as I trust you. Like I said, I'm with you until the end of the line, and beyond._

"And with that, all doubt and hesitation in my mind ceased to exist. I took the papers she tore up in half, and that was a thick stack of papers I tell you, your mother is one strong woman, and dropped them into the paper shredder. We decided not to speak of this to you or your sister so as not to worry you. In the end, we did as we agreed to. Until the end of the line, and beyond."

The image in Weiss' mind became clear, like a fog that lifted. Everything became bright. The woman in her mind became clear as day. Walden stared at his daughter who was now rather lost in her own mind, as if realizing something she should have years ago. It took a minute for Weiss to come back down from wherever she was, and looked at her father intently.

"My dear daughter... I know you have someone like that in your life."

Weiss, quiet as a mouse, merely nodded.

"Weiss... do you love her? Do you trust her?"

She nodded.

"And... does she love you? Does she trust you?"

Se nodded, this time with even more earnest.

"Then ask yourself... can you live with... or without her?"

Weiss looked her father straight in the eye, with the same determined look her father had seen in their mother whenever the going got tough. The same look she had when they were married. The same look she had the day he wanted to divorce her.

"Then why are you still here? I believe the last bus leaves in a few more minutes."

Walden removed the phone from his ear and hung it up. He gestured to the guard that their meeting was over. Weiss stood up as the guard placed the cuffs back on her father. While he was being led away back to his cell, he could see Weiss' lips move through the glass, as if to say something.

 _Thank you... dad._

The snowstorm had almost all but died in the short amount of time she was inside with her father. The snow on the road had been cleared by the plough. The sun's outline could be seen faintly peeking out from under the clouds. Weiss bowed to the guards on her way out and made her way to the iced-up bus stop, the only man made structure along a near endless stretch of road. She sat on the rusty bench, contemplating her father's story. Within minutes, right on time, the last bus to the city arrived. It was the very same conductor driving a now empty bus. Weiss got on and sat on a seat in the farthest back, hanging her mittens on the seat in front of her. She looked at her Scroll to see that the last flight out of Atlas for Patch was leaving in an hour. Barely enough time for her to make it to the airport.

If she wanted to be on that flight, she'd have to reserve the seat on her Scroll. This would entail her using her real name using real credentials. When she first left Atlas something like this would have been unthinkable, risky even. Now... she didn't care. She didn't even think about it. She just casually pressed the button, and the seat was hers, damn anyone who would find her out and where she was going.

With the roads cleared and the weather cooperative, the bus arrived in the airport with timne to spare. Wishing the driver well, Weiss headed into the terminal beside other weather and travel weary passengers. She approached the flight counter and presented her ID, a real one this time. The receptionist's eyes widened a bit, but decided to keep her realization to herself. This did not stop her choice for banter though.

"Patch, is it? Heading there for vacation? Visiting someone?|

"Something like that."

Handing back her ID, the receptionist smiled at Weiss. She walked towards the landing area, passing by the old VIP lounge formerly used by SDC executives, now an executive lounge for other high class passengers. Weiss' ticket was for standard coach and didn't really care for such luxuries any more.

The passenger Bullhead slowly loaded with passengers. Weiss was one of the last to enter, seated in a tiny seat near the back. This time, however, she didn't feel exhausted, physically or emotionally. Throughout the flight, though it was the middle of the night, Weiss would occasionally glance outside the window to see the world outside. The flight followed the northwest coast of Vale after crossing the ocean in between. The ground was littered with the lights of the skyline in the towns and cities that they passed. They eventually passed over the city of Vale, its massive buildings littered with lights that seemed to reach into the dark heavens. Beacon Academy lay in its center, the CCT dwarfing its halls and training fields. Within a few hours the Bullhead landed at the island's airfield, the sun beginning to rise in the east.

As Weiss stepped out of the passenger hall, she could not help but notice how Patch felt different. The island felt more... alive. A backwater island province to some, but it now felt more familiar, more comforting to her. The old style houses and wide streets lined with flowers exhumed a quaint, rustic charm. Signal Academy, where she is now employed, still loomed over the low rise buildings., yet gave her the same sense of familiarity as Beacon did so many years ago.

She hailed a taxi. The kindly old taxi driver popped open the rear door and let the young lady in. She smiled, and he smiled back, exchanging wordless morning greetings.

"Number 7, Abethon Road please?"

"Abethon Road? That's all the way in the edge of town... in fact..."

The kindly old man looked at her through his rear view mirror.

"Oh! Aren't you the young lady I drove there some weeks ago?"

The old taxi driver stroked his chin.

"What was your name again? Miss-"

"Schnee. Weiss Schnee."

"Ah yes. Daughter of of the SDC chairman. Shame what happened to your father."

"Yes. Thank you for your concern."

"Abethon road was it?"

Pushing on the gas pedal, the kindly old driver in his kindly old taxi slowly made its way towards the edge of town. Unlike Atlas, Patch now enjoyed some rather pleasant weather which afforded Weiss the opportunity to enjoy the sights and sounds. The old man, looking at the rather excited young woman, couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"You know, Miss Schnee, you look very different now then when I drove you last. More... upbeat... alive, I guess."

Weiss smiled at the old driver through his rear view mirror.

"Things have changed sir. A lot. Thank you for noticing."

Weiss exuded an Aura very much different from the first time she came to the island, enough for even an old man like the driver to notice. She too could notice how the scenery of the tiny rural island felt so different from the first time she saw them. Everything felt more real, more vibrant, more soothing and even comforting. It felt like she knew this place since her childhood, familiar yet new at the same time. She could clearly hear the shouts of the children playing outside, the banter of the women going about the chores, the men as they carried on with their work. Everything felt like they were in place, at peace.

As the taxi drove on, the houses and other buildings became even sparser. The bumpy road twisted and turned along the coast for the next half hour. Eventually she caught sight of a small cluster of houses by a clearing inland with a sign saying "Abethon Road" along a small street entering the main road. The taxi turned into the road and the clearing. They eventually reached a a house by the end of the road. A quaint cottage with a second floor, lined with orange tiles with a few of the tiles missing. Beside the house was a small open garage, inside of it the remains of a very mangled and torn up motorcycle. The front lawn needed a bit of cutting and trimming. Grey-white smoke came out of chimney, with it the smell of freshly baked cookies.

Paying the old driver and getting out of the taxi, Weiss took a deep breath and took out her keys. She slowly turned the lock on the door with a slightly audible opened the door. Inside was a young brunette wearing a pink dress and a purple apron. She wore a frilly skirt up to her knees, her hair properly bunched up into a hairnet. Cookie dough was slathered on her face.

The young brunette turned around to the figure by the door. In an instant she dropped the whisk she was holding an, in a flurry of rose petals, leapt into Weiss' arms. Weiss, already used to this, easily caught the leaping brunette. Both women spun around with a laugh, The young brunette placed her face close to Weiss cheek with a kiss.

"Ruby... I'm home."

"Weiss... welcome home."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And that, as they say, is that.**

 **This chapter goes up less than two hours before the premier of Volume 4 for RT for sponsors, as sort of promised. It's been almost a year since I began this project and it's had its ups and downs in the process. It took a lot longer than I anticipated due to IRL commitments.**

 **Now, well, it's on to other projects. The promised work I wanted to do based on the new episodes of RWBY are currently in limbo due to it allegedly being partially against the rules, so I'll need to check up on that if I can really work on it. In any case, my new AU work will eventually start and probably be up by mid November.**

 **Thanks of course to everyone who stuck by me with this project and left their reviews. Please continue to leave your reviews and hopefully, time willing, the AU story titles Somewhere Only We Know will come into reality in November.**

 **Thanks everybody!**


End file.
